The Chronicles of Raven:  Endgame
by BiscuitReloaded
Summary: The exdous is upon Raven, finally returning home in hopes of finding redemption for the wrongs she had committed.  Just as normalcy finally seems to return, a nightmare from her past returns once more for revenge.  This is the Endgame.  3 OF 3
1. Chapter 1

Thousands of miles away from home over the course of 5 years came to what could be conceived as mere feet in her eyes, but only a few more miles lay ahead of her before the metropolis of Jump City would be within her grasp. Not the most perfect place on the face of the earth, but definitely what she has grown to call home, and nothing would change that. Her quest home has proven that time and time again. After all that she has been through, there is nothing left to prove to anyone, only herself alone, as she was the only one that matters in the decision. Thoughts and feelings of home flooded her mind subconsciously, so eager, as well as nervous to finally put an end to this living hell she had endured thus far. Yet, Bushido's aid was indeed welcomed, but put her quite a distance farther south than she had hoped, nearly into Mexico's Baja Peninsula in fact. After hitchhiking most of the way and a bus ride to the last station on the route, she found herself within the city limits of Jump City, yet, something felt different, almost…ominous in nature.

"A little farther south than I had hoped for," Raven commented in a negative manner, hefting her backpack to a more comfortable position, but it was in vain. Miles of walking on foot tended to cause such things to happen, but through it all, she remained vigilant, knowing that she was the proverbial stone's throw away from home, the surroundings starting to look much similar once more. The evergreen forest, thick and lush, only the narrow, two-lane highway she treaded upon the side was clashing with the beauty of nature, yet, it wasn't even enough to make an impact as she took it in. Of all the exotic places she had been in the world, from the Black Forest of Germany, the mountains of Switzerland, the rustic, even archaic at times, centre of Prague, even to the farthest reaches of untamed earth in the luscious jungles and rainforest of Southeast Asia, it paled in comparison to what was before her. Not the fact that it was more beautiful per say, but she was where she wanted to be and always wished to remain, home. Nothing could possibly compare to the beauty of such a thing in her eyes, not even a perfect utopia of no worries and carefree living, as life would be mundane and boring in her eyes.

"If memory serves me correctly," Raven said to herself as she steadily hiked up a grade of a hill, her muscles demanding her to rest, but this close to home, she refused to do so, "I should be able to see the city skyline at the crest of this hill…but I've been wrong before. That's no way to think," she reminded herself, "I'm a little rusty with my surroundings here, but I'm more than certain this is true. That means I'm…home."

Raven's heart was abound, feeling her depleted energy return once more as she began scaling the near mountainous grade at a quickened pace, almost running upwards, her belongings failing to slow her down as they had done before. Many feelings and emotions that had escaped her grasp in the past had returned once more, for once in what seemed like a lifetime…she was excited. As she continued forth at such a speed, she noticed something about the air around her, definitely not what she was accustomed to in Jump City. It almost felt thick, but a lot colder than usual, even for the mild winter months of the climate, and a sense of unforgiving nature about it. The last time she felt such a feeling was in Russia so long ago as they came to Red Star's aid, but it had been snowing with the ferocity of a blizzard nearly the entire time. Chills began to run up and down her body as she neared the top, as well as the breeze that was cooling before became frigid, leaving an icy twinge in its wake upon her exposed skin of her forearms and face. Even her well-worn denim pants began allowing the icy chill within, causing her to slow to a stop at the peak of the hill. She looked out across the expanse before her, finding home…but it wasn't the one she remembered. Jump City appeared to be clouded by what could be compared to a haze. Thick, gray clouds drifted overhead, blotting out the highest rising skyscrapers that were even new to her. In her absence, the city appeared to have doubled in size, as well as sprung up many more impressive structures in the commercial districts near the waterfront. Upon close inspection, she found the unimaginable falling from the sky from the hanging cloud cover. Snow. Large, white flakes of frozen water were clearly visible, falling in droves, unimaginable to count.

"There is no way possible," Raven told herself, confused, almost shocked, "Jump City is too far south for snow, it gets cold sometimes, but not enough to snow. Why would it just be over the city and nowhere else? It was quite comfortable until I topped the hill, so why just around here? Appears I have some investigating to do other than finding the others and get to the bottom of this," she added, setting her belongings down, delving into her backpack to retrieve the only coat that she retained in her possession, the one that Heinrich had given to her. Five years of use didn't show on the article, but Raven made sure to take care of what she did own, having not the slightest clue as to how long it would be until she would be blessed with something similar. After sliding the coat on over her existing shirt, buttoning it up, she slid her lithe hands into a matching pear of leather gloves, fitting neatly upon them. The bite of the winter breeze convinced her to even put on a thicker pair of pants atop her existing ones, as well as the pair of boots in her possession. The lack of passing traffic was welcomed, not that she was exposing herself at all, but it was indeed out of the norm to see someone dressing along the side of the road. At this point in her life, Raven didn't care what others thought of her or her actions, they were the last thing on her mind. The same person 5 years ago was exactly the opposite, and she felt…relieved that she hadn't remained so. It would have only impeded upon her logic in this current day and age that she faced, coming back into society once more, leaving behind the life of a roaming outsider that she had grown so accustomed to over time, whether she liked it or not.

After bundling up the best she could with her warmest attire, Raven shouldered her load once more, continuing over the other side of the hill, welcoming the downgrade in stride. The biting wind still made its way to her face, accompanied by snowfall as well, two things that were indeed rare in Jump City. Through the white blur of falling snow, Raven made out the outlying of structures, small, and seemingly uniform in design. As she continued forth, the blurs came into focus, revealing the outskirts of a newly-developed suburb. It was apparent that the city had grown exponentially in her time away, as she was several miles away from what used to be the outskirts of the city that she once knew. For once, she welcomed the change, as it meant far less walking on foot. Yet, unlike what she had grown accustomed to, the surroundings seemed…bleak, dreary, something was wrong.

"This is depressing, even for me," Raven commented to herself as she looked around, finding nothing but bitter, cold snow, and a lack of civilians upon the streets, even out and about. It almost felt as if the city itself had been abandoned. "Hopefully I can catch a ride into the city, don't know how, but I really don't care at this point, anything will work."

Almost as if her thoughts had been read by a greater being, the silhouette of a sign appeared out of the thick of things before her, the letters upon it reading "BUS STOP", even a sheltered bench for her to sit upon next to it.

"Talk about timing," she stated, almost in disbelief, "maybe this whole prophecy thing is true after all, it hasn't steered me wrong yet, so why would it start now? Very well, Prophecy, I'll take your advice…I suppose."

Raven quickly sat down upon the bench, allowing her load of belongings to fall to the ground, the weight of them apparent as they settled in the fallen snow, which was easily a few inches deep. Her fatigue finally began to catch up wither as she sat there, tiredness beginning to wash over her, but she refused to fall asleep, knowing that she was this close….and the fact that it could prove dangerous, especially in this weather. Without a clue to the schedule of the bus that she was waiting for, sitting there was the only true option, knowing that it would eventually come along.

For once in her life, she was…excited. Though keeping to herself in thoughts, the feeling of nervousness and eagerness washed over her, knowing she was so close, yet so far away.

"I can actually say that I'm almost home, within mere hours at that, not days, weeks, months, or years, but possibly hours, or less," Raven told herself, a minute smile of happiness gracing her lips. Returning home never seemed so sweet until now, all her hard work, determination, and stubbornness at times, had led up to this point, culminating to a nexus of what lay before her. Just as she finished her thoughts, moving on to imagining what her return was to be like, the low growl of the bus' engine resonated through the still air, growing louder as it apparently neared. Raven stood up, shouldering her backpack once more, carrying the remnants of her belongings, approaching the curb as the outline of the bus pushed through the white haze, slowing to a stop with the amber flashers on, proving it was indeed stopping for her. With a pneumatic hiss, the doors parted in twain and slid open, allowing Raven to step aboard.

"Hello there, Miss, how are you doing today?" The driver questioned with the tip of his hat, oddly cheerful compared to the surroundings she had seen thus far.

"Fine, thank you," Raven replied, attempting to be polite, beginning to dig in her pockets as the door closed behind her, the driver continuing on his route, "how much is the fare?"

"A buck-fifty," he informed, keeping his eyes on the road before him.

Raven produced a twenty-dollar bill from her pocket, as it was the smallest currency she had upon her person. In reality, David made sure Raven had enough money to get home, so he gave her easily a few thousand dollars to take with her. Only problem was it was all in large bills, and the twenty was indeed the smallest thing that she had.

"This is the smallest bill I have," Raven regretfully replied, showing him the $20 in her hand.

The driver glanced over, letting out a sigh.

"Since you seem to be new to town, I'll let it slide this time," he commented, "go ahead and take your seat, but make sure you get change at the terminal if you plan on riding anymore today, alright?"

"Yes, of course, thank you," Raven nodded, "where exactly does this route end, may I ask?"

"The terminal, takes you downtown, from there, you can find out whatever you need to get around. I mean it about getting change; some of these other drivers don't take kindly to this kind of thing."

"Thank you, sir." She continued, heeding his caution as she maneuvered down the aisle of the bus as it was in motion, finding it to be nearly void of passengers, save a few seats occupied by weary business people on their way to work for the day. Though at least one curious stare came her way, Raven didn't care, knowing that it was to be expected. Even before what had happened to her, she was always the brunt of the wandering eye. In her current condition, as well as the scar she bore upon her face, and the ghostly white eye accompanying it, she couldn't see how they wouldn't at least do a double-take upon her appearance. Once again, after what has happened to her over these most recent years, the only person that mattered in terms of judgment was herself, and the influence of others didn't mean anything to her.

"I wonder what everyone is up to," Raven contemplated as she watched the scenery, as uninteresting as it was, roll by, the bus only rolling to a stop to pick up other passengers along the route. "I can almost see it now, Robin at the computer, attempting to piece information together to stop villains before they strike. Starfire is more than likely being her usual carefree and whimsical self…or attempting to cook, which has proved disastrous in the past. I can almost guarantee that Cyborg is working on some new-fangled contraption, or taking care of his "baby", the T-Car. As for B.B….I don't know honestly. I would peg him for doing something immature and very…stupid, but after the maturity that he had shown before I "departed" I honestly don't know how he would act now. Even then, I'm sure that he and Terra are together. I feel no anger or jealousy towards either of them; I understand he had made his decision based on the fact that I was indeed dead. I should rightly be at this moment, but it was only by a miracle of immeasurable proportions that I stand on this realm once more. If this is true…I only wish them the best of luck and nothing but happiness between them. He of all people deserves it after the sacrifices he was willing to make on my behalf. If this was to be what had become of things, Raven had already decided that the only way she could be happy once more under the circumstances is to rekindle the relationship that she shared with David. After what Love had done to her, there had to be no mistake that she and Garfield were meant to be. If not, Raven would personally see to it that her representing manifestation in her subconscious would pay for what she had wrought upon her. Hopefully it didn't come to that, but she could almost feel Rage's influence otherwise. In any case, Raven continued peering out the window, the suburbs that seemed to go on forever finally giving way to more commercially-based buildings and apartment complexes, and actual pedestrians out and about, despite the weather Raven was still quite intrigued by. At least her fears of an abandoned city, left to mere hundreds of people. As the bus continued about its route, Raven saw her final destination, the epitome of her travels in sight…the Tower. Despite the weather, it was clear as day before her, standing upon the lone island in the bay, the prominent "T" shaped building casting its prominent view for all to see. A beacon of justice for all to feel protected and safe beneath, the Tower has stood the test of time, much like Raven has. From a distance, everything seemed to be in order, much like it was left so long ago. Before she knew it, the bus came to a stop, the driver killing the engine, grabbing her attention as she was snapped from her daze.

"End of the line, Miss," he announced, motioning for her to exit through the door.

Raven obeyed with a meek smile, "Thank you for the ride, Sir," she nodded respectfully.

"No problem," he smiled, "you seem like a nice girl. Hope you get to wherever it is that you're going, stay safe."

"I assure you, I will," Raven replied heartily at the man's cheery disposition.

With possessions in hand, Raven exited the bus, the winter-like conditions instantly hitting her again, wishing to be in the shelter of the bus once more, but knew that she must continue. After a quick stop to the main desk to make change, Raven checked the large map on the wall, watching where every single route led to, and what times each bus stopped where. As informative as it was, not a single bus stopped anywhere near where she was going, hoping to find a way to the Tower through the underground tunnel that came to the surface at the intersection of 32nd and Shoreline.

"Look's like I'm taking a cab," she commented with a sigh of resentment, seeing that travel was becoming more complicated than it should be. "I wouldn't have this problem if I could still levitate," she thought as she buttoned her coat up again, preparing to exit the terminal and go to the street. A blast of frozen air hit her as she opened the door, exiting the building, yet, the snow managed to stop falling. Though clear of the falling snow, skies remained overcast and nearly void of sunlight. This weather in general didn't feel right, something about it didn't make it…natural. The drastic change from moments ago only solidified this. Traffic seemed to go to and fro in its usual manner, the street itself void of snow and cleanly kept. The iconic yellow taxi that nearly every large city possessed rounded the corner of the block and began coming towards Raven.

"Hey, taxi!" she hailed, whistling like she had witnessed many do before, and found it to come rather natural.

The vehicle pulled out of the traffic lane and rolled to a stop in front of Raven. To ensure her ride and not allow any other pedestrians to take her hailed cab, she quickly put her belongings in the backseat of the car, then climbing in herself, closing the door in the process.

"Where to, Miss?" He questioned, looking up at Raven in his rearview mirror, but quickly doing a double take at the person he saw. "It couldn't be," he thought as he eyed Raven curiously, still intrigued by his passing thoughts, "there's now way possible."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Raven politely questioned, snapping him from his daze.

"No, not at all, you just remind me of someone, someone rather famous around here, that's all," he admitted, knowing that it couldn't logically be true. Too bad he didn't know that Raven had a thing about defying logic on a usual basis. Yet, there was no denying who he was looking at. "So, where to?"

"32nd and Shoreline, please," she requested, recalling the location of the underground entrance to the tunnel.

"Sure thing," he nodded, preparing to pull out into traffic once more and continue onto Raven's determined destination.

It was safe to say at this point that Raven was clearly nervous, her exterior said otherwise, but beneath it all, she was shaking like a leaf. Five long years had separated her from her friends, all that remained was easily a mere mile at the most, home was within eyesight. All that said, what remained was the reactions and the acceptance her friends would have upon her. Time may indeed heal all wounds, but had it truly been long enough to heal the void that that she had created in her swath of violence against them? There was no need to think negatively at this point. She was certain that they would accept her, especially after the compassion they had shown her in their attempt to free her from Slade so long ago.

"If you don't mind me askin'," the cab driver questioned as they sat at traffic light, "you seem like your from out of town, what brings you to Jump City?"

Raven snapped back to reality, taking in the driver's question.

"I've been gone awhile," she commented, being polite with conversation, "I'm coming home to visit with friends and family, hopefully settle down here again. A lot has changed though since I've been gone."

"Oh yeah? How long has it been?"

"About five years," Raven nearly cringed at the amount of time.

"Wow, yup, you've definitely missed out on a lot then," he gestured as he remained focused on driving.

"You wouldn't mind filling me in on the details, would you?" Raven questioned of him, seeing how he had been around while she had missed out.

"I don't know everything behind all of it, but I can tell you about what everyone else in this god-forsaken place knows," the driver informed with a tinge of anger in his voice at the end. "I remember awhile back in the news something about one of the Titans, you know? Those kids that live out in that T-shaped building, yeah, good bunch of kids, did this city many a good deeds. Anyways, I remember something about one of them falling in the line of duty or something like that. After that, they were dead set on tracking down whoever was responsible for their teammate's death…I guess they got more than they bargained for."

"What do you mean?" Raven quizzingly pressed, knowing the deceased Titan he spoke of was in fact her.

"Turns out after a couple of leads, led them right up to some whack job known as Brother Blood, I guess he runs some kind of crazy school to train these kids to be villains, sounds like he had managed to get a school up and running again, almost like a cult."

"The H.I.V.E. Academy?" she commented, confused.

"Yeah, that," the driver instantaneously remembered, "anywho, something happened, something…bad. I heard that Robin or whoever the leader of them is offed this Blood character, and things started to go south for them. I guess that first teammate they lost sent them into a spiral or something."

"So everything that has happened," Raven thought, realizing that what Red X, Bushido, and now someone who has experienced first hand all tell the same tale, it had to be true, "is my fault, my absence led to this."

"That's when shit hit the fan," he blurted out, emotions starting to get to him, as it involved the very city he lived in, "next thing we know, Robin and that orange chick cut out, leaving the rest of them to fend for themselves. Yeah, sure, they tried to recruit, but it failed miserably, all the scum of the world seemed to find its way to this city since we seemed to be pretty much helpless at this point. One by one, they all split, even after giving solo acts a try, they were done. It's been little over three years since Titans Tower has been abandoned. Without them, this town has went to hell. There ain't a soul left alive in this city that isn't safe anymore. Between the petty criminals to their former adversaries, the whack jobs, the police can't handle it, and often don't give a rat's ass half the time."

"It doesn't make sense though," Raven replied, knowing that he was entitled to his emotion; anyone was, especially of what she saw around her. The streets made Gotham's most dangerous districts look docile. "How could so much happen in 5 years?"

"You're telling me," he added, just as surprised, "it's like as soon as that first Titan went, everything was thrown into chaos. Can't blame them though, it seemed like she was a large part of the team."

"She?" Raven picked up on, knowing that he was referring to her.

"Yeah, you remember how I said you reminded me of someone? Her, I forget her name, but you just look kinda like her. No offense, but kids these days look alike with their styles, so it's an honest mistake. I vaguely remember giving her a ride out of town years ago, it's been awhile."

"Was her name Raven?"

"Yeah, that's it, Raven," the driver nodded in agreement, "you sure we haven't met before?"

"Positive," Raven lied, knowing it would compromise her presence, and possibly anger him seeing how she appeared to be the root cause of everything that's happened. "Still leaves an unanswered question though. Why's it snowing?"

"Part industrial accident, part whack job interference, you get the picture," the driver motioned on either hand, "there was an explosion at the liquid chemical processing plant in the Industrial Sector on the south side, some reaction with the air and whatever the hell blew up has caused this climate change. I've been told it's not permanent, maybe a few years, but it's already getting on my nerves, I moved here from Metropolis many years ago to avoid snow, and its following me."

"Why is it just hovering around the city though? When I was coming into the outskirts, it was quite comfortable, what I would expect for a normal summer day at that elevation," Raven pursued, hoping this eccentric cab driver had an answer she could work off of.

"Beats the hell out of me," he huffed, "I'm no scientist, all I know is that it's been cold as hell and constantly snows, has been for a year or so now, the sooner it decides to move on, the better."

"Do you happen to know where the Titans went after they disbanded?" Raven queried.

"From what I've heard, they may still be around, but I've been wrong before. They sure as hell ain't doing the superhero thing anymore, I'll tell you that much. Sorry for my…opinions, I just get a little frustrated on everything that's happened, it's almost like they abandoned us."

Raven only nodded, knowing that as much as she hated to admit it, what he spoke was indeed true. The Titans had split up and went their separate ways; she had partial blame, and left an entire city to defend itself against the onslaught of villains and petty criminals that called it home. No wonder things seemed so bleak at this point as she returned. Jump City without the Titans….is a city without hope, and it was hard to imagine the civil services, such as the police and other public security personnel fending for themselves without the team backing them up. Yet, this is what it had come to. Compared to her past life, Jump City was a living hell at this point.

"32nd and Shoreline, right?" The driver beckoned, gaining Raven's attention once more.

"Yeah," Raven nodded, preparing to gather up her belongings as she dug in her front pocket, "how much is the fare?"

"$21.54, Miss," he politely informed, turning around to accept the fare. Raven placed a $100 bill in his hand.

"Keep the change," she smiled as she prepared to exit, thanking him in a sense for his information that he dispelled upon her, "thanks for the ride, take care, and stay safe."

"You have a wonderful day now," he smiled, both at her upbeat attitude, and the generous tip that he just received.

Raven merely nodded as the man tipped his driving cap, closing the door. She watched him pull back into traffic, continuing on his way down the street, in search of another fare.

It was strange though, the odds of having the same driver that had taken her out of town that long ago picking her up today was just so unreal. The more she thought about it, it was apparent that her prophecy was indeed true, things were too coincidental at this point to say otherwise, this small incident being one of them. Though thinking about it for a moment, focus quickly shifted back to her goal that was in sight. After adjusting her backpack, she prepared to cross the street. Across the lanes of traffic, she saw the adjacent entrance to the underground tunnel, but it was noticeably different. From where she stood, she could easily see the graffiti scrawled all over the door that was to partition and allow the T-Car to exit onto the surface streets of Jump City. Various articles of garbage and other related junk, even dumpsters, had been placed in front of the doors. To the wandering eye unknowing of its purpose, it looked like the backside of a building, even one of the worst alleys in the city is what it could be related to. In any case, Raven didn't think twice about the situation, and began crossing the street at the cross walk as the light changed in her favor. About halfway across a motorist wasn't paying attention and skidded to a stop, nearly hitting Raven. A second later, she would have been struck if she didn't jump out of the way. Out of frustration, Raven hit the car's hood with and open hand.

"Can't you see me walking here?!" She exclaimed in frustration. A quick realization made her slightly embarrassed as she continued across the street, almost an attempt to hide her face as well. The driver was apparently in more of a state of shock at what just happened, possibly fear because of the gusto that Raven showed.

"What just happened? Despite these insanely stupid people behind the wheel these days, I just kinda lost my cool for a moment. That's not like me," she thought as she stepped upon the opposing sidewalk, preparing to head to the tunnel. "I guess things have changed, especially me. No, no, it can't be that, I mean, I'm just a little stressed, maybe a little nervous, that's all. I just need to rest and relax, and everything will be fine, I'm sure of it."

As much as she avoided admitting it, it was indeed true. Time, distance, and the current events in her life have played a major role in shaping her psyche. No longer timid, anti-social, and quiet, but a strong, robust, and resilient person that wasn't afraid to speak her mind…Raven had changed. For the better, or for the worse, either way, it happened, and only time would tell which side of the spectrum she presided upon.

Despite the situation that only happened moments ago going through her mind, Raven approached the distasteful display of urbanization before her. Upon closer inspection, Raven ran her hand across the surface of the door, finding the small space between the doors, replaced by the seam of a heavy-duty weld. To be sure, she continued, finding it to be rather solid and sound for a weld, something she didn't want to find out at this point. The entrance to Titans' Tower under the bay was sealed off, only solidifying the unavoidable truth of things; the Titans were no more.

"Even if it is true," Raven forced herself to say, "I must get to the Tower, one way or another. I will find out for myself the truth behind the disbanding once and for all, only then I can have closure."

As a last-ditch effort, Raven fumbled around in her bag as she approached the side access door, obscured by a dumpster. She slid in behind the garbage receptacle and opened the small hatch that revealed a keypad and a track for a card to be swiped through. After another moment of searching, she finally produced her communicator, taking the back plate off of it, and pulling out a small card with a magnetic strip.

"Thought I'd never have to use the emergency ID card," Raven thought as she swiped it through, "I suppose that's why it's an "emergency" card after all. I just hope I haven't been taken out of the system yet."

To her dismay, she swiped the card, and got nothing in return. Upon closer inspection, she found the words "System Lock" flashing on the screen, as well as "Access Denied".

"Even if it was working," Raven grumbled to herself as she returned the card back into its original position in her communicator. "Apparently someone's locked the system so nobody can get in. Talk about a killjoy."

Raven shook the negative thoughts from her head at the fate of the Titans…her friends, making it a priority to get to the bottom of it and find out where they were located at.

"I'll be damned if anything is going to stop me from getting to the Tower, I'll swim if I have to, regardless of how cold it is," she said to herself, beginning to walk farther down the street, the Tower itself finally coming into view once more in a break from the buildings around her. Only perched atop the rocky island, overlooking the city, it was something more to her. It was the destination she kept in the back of her mind all this time, motivating her to continue through it all. The hardship, the depression, the nightmare…all of it was finally over. To her, the Tower beckoned, and it was absolutely necessary to heed the call.

As she casually walked down the sidewalk, passing other pedestrians, as well as getting a few odd looks upon her person, Raven thought. Not of the people that viewed her, long ago not caring what others thought of her, but using her "street smarts" that she had managed to acquire through her travels. Thousands of miles hadn't stopped her from coming this far, so she wasn't about to let the bay do so. It just seemed so oddly ironic that this simple body of water that was easily trekked when she had her powers, even her friends through the aid of the T-Car, was proving to be a tougher challenge than she had hoped. All this "situation" needed was some logical thinking, and that was one thing she could easily admit she was good at for the most part.

"The tunnel's a no-go," Raven pondered as she walked, still conscious of those around her to not bump into them, "I can't levitate, so that's out the window. Definitely narrows my choices down considerably, but still leaves me with options, I just need to find them.

Much like anything else up until this point, Raven's conclusions had come by the seat of her pants, finding solutions to her problems as she went, and this situation seemed no different. The pier that the team frequented on their time away from fighting crime as recreation came into view, still standing, and appeared to be in operation as per usual. Though a welcome sight, it wasn't the pier itself that drew Raven's attention, but the marina nearby, a safe haven for many boats and smaller vessels that commercial fishing, as well as casual sailing, called home in the bay. Walking down the old, metal staircase that led to the docks themselves, Raven was in luck, finding a man loading supplies into a small fishing trawler, apparently preparing for a day's work.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Raven beckoned, hoping to get his attention as she approached, "Excuse me, can I have a moment of your time?"

The man looked up, squinting his eyes as he did so. Nothing short of a traditional fisherman of the sea, he definitely looked the part in his current ensemble, complete with a graying beard and aged face.

"Ay, what do ya want?" He replied, looking up as he sat another article down upon the deck of his boat. "I'm off to a late start this mornin', make it quick."

"I want to know if you could take me out to Titans' Island," Raven politely requested, pointing to the rocky shores graced by the "T" shaped structure.

"I've got work to do, I'm not runnin' a passenger service here, that money doesn't make itself, ya know."

"Very well," she said in an agitated voice, "how much on average does your catch bring in for the day?"

"For me," the man gruffly replied, seeing how Raven was taking up his time, "a grand be modest."

Raven dug in her backpack, brandishing a stack of bills still together, tossing them in the fisherman's direction.

"There's two thousand," Raven informed, "and I'm chartering this boat, take me to the island at once."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," the old sea salt semi-saluted, seeing how he easily made a modest two-day's worth of wages in mere seconds, he wasn't about to second-question her. Besides, the fishing has been terrible lately, no sense in risking it.

After throwing the rest of his gear on board to prevent someone form stealing it off of the dock, the impromptu captain of the vessel untied the boat and shoved off, idling out of the marina.

"Don't mind me askin'," the sailor commented from his place at the wheel while she sat on the lower level of the boat in a chair, "but what's so important out on that island to ya? Ain't nothin' out there anymore."

Raven quickly thought of a lie off the top of her head, knowing anything else would more than likely void her passage, and if he was anything like her recent cab driver, he wouldn't be too happy with her.

"I'm writing a paper for college," Raven informed in her ruse, "I chose a topic of the underlying reasons behind why the Titans disbanded, and the effects thereafter. Figured I'd see their living quarters and base of operations first-hand and possibly find some clues."

"Ya won't find nothin' more than broken glass an' garbage out that way," he informed, "ever since they split, nothin' but vandalism an' parties goin' on out that way. I bet if those Titans are still around, they be pissed off like no other."

"So can I get in then?" Raven questioned, keeping her intentions veiled.

"If a bunch of punks can weasel their ways in there, I'm sure you can. Why you decide to write about this? I'm sure there's plenty of other things out there more important than them."

"It's somewhat of an…obligation," she managed to inform with a straight face. Not exactly a most honorable trait, but Raven had become somewhat good at lying. "A few members of the former team were friends of mine."

"So you know what happened to them?" the fisherman questioned, looking over his shoulder at her. "They just up and disappear one day, and this town goes to hell. Why do you think I spend most of my time out on the water than in this god-forsaken place."

"Actually, I probably know about as much as you do," Raven truthfully admitted, "I've been out of town for a few years, so much has changed since my last visit."

"You're definitely a special case then," the fisherman informed, "most folks never come back after getting out of this place. I don't blame them, especially with all this nonsense goin' on."

"Like I said," Raven added, "I've got obligations to do this, and I must fulfill them."

"Very honorable of ya," the fisherman stated, watching the water before him as he piloted the vessel, avoiding the ice shelf that managed to form over part of the bay. If it had been a little larger, Raven could have almost walked to the Tower. "If ya don't mind me sayin', but you look kinda like one of 'em. One of 'em Titans that I've seen in a few pictures in the paper a few years back."

Once was an anomaly, twice was a trend. It was surprising how many people recognized her despite all this time and how much she despised media attention in the past.

"I think you're talking about Raven."

"Yeah, that's her name…I think. You look a lot like her from what I remember, mainly the hair."

"I liked the look on her, so I copied it," Raven added to her growing lie, "she was one of my favorites on the team, but the others kept her company, growing a tightly-knit family over time."

"Sounds like you've lived there yourself."

"I just happened to be close friends with them, so I know many things others don't about them."

"Ah, I see, well, I won't pry into that, I respect it. I assume ya want me to drop anchor and wait for ya?"

"I'd appreciate it," Raven smirked, hoping the old man was joking, "for 2 large, you better."

"Ah, don't worry, I ain't got nothin' better to do, I'll wait on ya," he laughed, slowing the boat as it neared the only accessible area on the island's rocky outcropping. The boat drifted sideways, dangerously close to the jagged peaks jutting from the surf, but the fisherman held it steady. With grace, as well as timing, Raven leapt from the boat onto the island, avoiding frigid waters at all costs. She landed without incident, almost as if she had taken a simple step down a staircase. The feeling of earth beneath her feet was quite rewarding, but it wasn't any earth, it was home. She was indeed home, finally arriving at her destination that had been in sight for the past five years. The nauseated feeling of nerves getting the better of her, as well as her own pent-up excitement refused to stay her feet as she began scaling the grade towards the Tower. Luckily for her, the island had always been small, barely large enough to support the structure itself, as well as the miniscule training grounds that they frequented at a team. Now, it was eerily quiet, snow blanketed the ground that she walked on, crunching it beneath her feet. The boat grew out of sight as she rounded the island, approaching the only above ground entrance to the Tower.

"This is it," Raven stated aloud, a smile gracing her lips, "I'm finally here…I'm actually…home."

Though the fisherman's words of the Tower's state lingered fresh in her mind, it didn't matter, it was the principle of the fact that she was actually at the end of her journey.

Without a moment's hesitation, she entered her code into the keypad next to the door. To her amazement, she hadn't been taken out of the system yet, so everything still worked in her name. A second later after accepting her quickly-inputted code, a thumb scanner jutted from the wall underneath the pad. A firm press upon it turned the backlight beneath it green, accepting her print.

"Greetings, Raven," the computerized voice announced, the doors slowly opening, but surely creating passage into the Tower. Raven quickly fumbled around in her bag, finding the flashlight she always carried with her.

"One thing I've learned on this little journey of mine," she grinned in her all-knowing intuition, turning the device on to provide illumination in the darkened corridor, "always be prepared."

It was apparent the Tower had indeed been abandoned for quite some time. Between the thick layer of dust settled on everything and nests of various creatures in crevices and holes, the information given to her before she arrived was true. Startled by the loud crunching sound beneath her feet, the flashlight quickly darted down, finding broken glass laying in shards everywhere, apparently from windows and the remnants of computer displays. Once the power had been cut to the Tower, Cyborg's security systems apparently became useless, and nearly everything in the Tower that was worth anything was stolen. As she continued down the corridor at her cautious pace, she panned from wall to wall, taking in the graffiti scrawled upon the walls, almost as if in defiance of the lack of a group of heroes over the city. Many of the "messages" pertained to the Titans themselves. Though offensive to her, she continued, looking high and low in the silence, the bite of the winter air still passing through the abandoned structure due to all the broken windows caused by vandals.

"Definitely appears there has been a lack of upkeep," she solemnly admitted, her worst fears realized, "I hope the rest of the Tower isn't as bad as this."

Upon finding the stairs next to the elevator, Raven began her ascent, a million thoughts on her mind at what she had witnessed thus far, and many more questions to ask. Only problem was no one was around to ask. Climbing flight after flight seemed to wear on her, but she pushed through, as well as found a newly-gained respect for the stairs themselves, regretting she took elevators for granted. In any case, though somewhat fatiguing, she finally made it to the top, slowly pushed on the heavy door, finding that it wouldn't budge. Yet another try produced the same result. Becoming frustrated, Raven backed up a few feet, and shoulder-checked the door, finally getting it to swing open. Upon closer inspection, Raven found that the door had been bolted shut with a small plate, and she had ripped the rusting materials free of the door and frame with the force she applied. Though annoying for a moment, it was a sign of a good thing, as no vandals or punk kids had came up into the actual main part of the Tower, at least not the majority of them anyways. From the way things looked, the ones that did tried awfully hard to get there, as damage appeared to be at a minimal. Aside from the large plate-glass windows being nothing more than shards, a majority of them laying on the floor, minor graffiti, and all the electronics removed as well, but in a more professional manner, it was in rather good condition for it to be in depredation. Everything felt so…similar, a wave of happiness washed over her, almost imagining all her friends there, celebrating her return, but it was nothing but silence, aside from the wind blowing through the created opening in the windows. Snow had managed to collect on the floor in front of the windows, as wells form small drifts in the corners. Flakes drifted through the air stirred by the wind.

"Home sweet," Raven said aloud in the stillness as she continued to take it in, "…home. Not what I expected to come home to, but home nonetheless. It just doesn't seem real that this is what the Tower has come to."

Raven ran her hand across the kitchen table that the team enjoyed many meals at, enjoying one another's presence, and just being tight-knit, like any family would.

"Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, all…gone, living normal lives, putting the past behind them, putting…me behind them."

A tear managed to run down her chilled cheek from the winter air, easily feeling it. She immediately wiped it away as she pushed the lock of long, violet hair behind her ear, uncovering her injured eye. Though scarred, David's very esscene within her person that saved her from death also healed her considerably, and her eye was no different. Though damaged, blurred sight was possible out of it, and the scar was less prominent. The ghost white tinge was less intense, and the violet iris beneath it could be barely made out. So used to relying solely on her good eye for so long, it was difficult to use both, and until by some science or miracle, her eye was going to get no better, so she opted to keep it covered.

She turned, looking stern out across the bay through the absent window.

"No, they are out there, and everything will be as it was when they find out that I have returned. I have defied death, overcame impossible obstacles, and traveled thousands of miles, taking years to do so. I'm so close; I can feel it, no longer a dream, but a reality as I stand here. I'm not about to give up now. It was I that broke this team apart through my treachery and failure to save not only them, but myself in the end. Now, my time for redemption has come, it is resting solely upon my shoulders to revive the Titans, reunite with my family and friends, and bring hope back to the remnants of the city before me. The rites of passage behind me," she continued, despite talking to herself, it controlled her emotions, "now…now is my rebirth."

Just as she was about to pick up her bag, the sound of crunching glass beneath one's feet sounded from the darkness of the hall to her right, the area of the Tower that the boys called home. Raven's sharpened senses easily picked up on it, getting her attention.

"Who's there?" She called out confidently, not know if a danger awaited, hoping to ward it off, "Show yourself."

Two omniscient eyes of glowing blue hue came to life from the darkness, the footsteps growing closer and closer, each louder than the last. Raven could tell whatever it was had mass to it; the footsteps were very heavy, almost…machine like in their repetition. The apparent figure continued in Raven's direction, quickly accelerating in speed, and leaping from the darkness, still shrouded by shadows, showing its true form of a large male individual, his apparent target was Raven.

"Talk about a warm welcoming," thought Raven as she prepared to defend herself, allowing her backpack to drop to the ground without incident. Yet, a familiarity remained in the back of her mind to what she witnessed, something was indeed related to about this figure, even in a positive manner, she could almost feel it. As the figure grew closer to her in the air, ready to pounce, now was not the time to figure out what was going on.


	2. Interlude 1

A location known to only those who inhabit it, deep underground within the confines of the very earth itself, a facility of technological wonders laid far from dormant. Under the ever vigilant eye of Professor Chang, the notorious mastermind of science that has plagued the world with his devious and maniacal inventions, his grand "masterpiece" being the late Brother Blood, was at work, but on something a little different. The vat of amber liquid before him in the center of the room heated and aerated to preserve the figure within. It floated there, still and silent, only moving in slight variations due to the bubbling nature of the liquid he was immersed in. A complete body, the figure was finally complete, after years of research, reconstruction, and most recently, the revival of what was once deceased. Professor Chang, a brilliant mind, had not created life, but resurrected it. Many said it couldn't be done, and was thought to be the imagination of a child or the plot to a clichéd book, but this was as real as it possibly could be. Numerous scientists and technicians beneath Chang hustled about, on the verge of a breakthrough, preparing for their…specimen's entrance back into the realm of the living.

"Keep him stable," Chang ordered, furiously stroking away at the computer terminal, "I've come this far, I cannot lose him now."

"There's a drop in his cerebral activity, Sir," one of his goons informed from another terminal.

"Hit him with rejuvenation shock via electrolysis from the tank, low voltage, no need to kill the life I have created. Adjust accordingly, and give him a dose of adrenalin while you're at it, get his heart rate up to safe conditions."

"Yes, Sir."

"They said it couldn't be done," Chang thought, looking on magnificently at his creation before him, "life that was once lost for good, now but a mere contemplation away from revival. I have indeed outdone myself this time. My work on Brother Blood is child's play compared to this undertaking."

"Professor," interrupted one of his assistants, "your presence is needed, your investors are on the line."

"Very well," he reluctantly agreed, moving from his station to another, picking of the conversation, but still within view of his "work".

"Professor," a shadowy figure, his voice masked, "how is your progress coming along on the…project?"

"Well, very well indeed," he replied, "I am on the eve of his revival, gentlemen, and as soon as this is successfully tested, I will gladly sell the concept and information needed to perform this kind of procedure…for a nominal fee, of course."

"Our investment into this…crack-pot scheme of yours is enough, Chang, you will deliver what we request of you as soon as it is proven and deemed useable on a larger scale."

"World governments or not," Chang protested, "You will give me what I request of you if you want this technology for use in your militaries and whatnot. Don't haggle with me, gentlemen."

"Very well, Professor," the man growled, "update us on the situation when your…project is completed. We will then convene on the discussion of our…purchases."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Chang deviously smiled as the call ended, quickly giving way to his true feelings of the situation, "it's amusing thinking that they can strong-arm me in such a manner. I can tell them whatever I want, knowing that they will do anything for what I have in my possession. A wealthy life awaits me indeed."

Chang turned after ending the conversation, watching over his creation before him. Though technically lifeless, neural waves from his brain were being recorded, proving that he was alive indeed.

"Are we ready to begin, Professor?" His assistant questioned, checking his PDA for information.

Chang merely smiled.

"Yes," he chuckled, nearly elated at his accomplishment, "have the crew ready down there, watch his patterns, make sure there are no lethal spikes or drops, no need on losing him now after all this work."

"Yes, Sir," the assistant nodded, moving from terminal to terminal, assuring each operator knew of his job, part of the master procedure. "Everything is nominal, all green across the board, Sir."

With hands clasped behind his back, he approached behind the array of consoles, intently watching.

"Administer the muscle sedative in monitored doses," he ordered, getting an immediate reaction of subordination.

"Done, Sir."

"Nutrients?" Chang asked, assuring his subject was returned to a safe level of health for revival.

"Nominal, regulated doses as well."

Chang assured that everything was indeed in check and prepared for the final step of the process, hoping that nearly 5 years of work and seemingly countless dollars of investors and his own would produce the result he so desperately sought out, the revival of man.

"Today," Chang announced, nearly boasting, "we play God, proving once and for all that religion is indeed a myth, much like I have believed thus far as a man of science. There is no such thing as the unexplainable, and from now on, death is no different."

The crews down to receive the revived individual were finally in place, ready to make ready for any mishaps or unwanted results. One signaled with a thumbs-up.

"Drain the vat," he ordered, hearing a series of keystrokes on a computer in a furious manner before him in response. "Slowly, need to prevent symptoms of shock."

Sure enough, the amber, nearly glowing liquid began to slowly drain from the bottom, the level creeping lower and lower, accompanied by a klaxon alarm blaring, as if it was a problem. Everything was going as planned though.

"Vitals?" Chang assured, not wishing to tempt fate.

"Stable, continuing regulated doses," the biohazard suit-clad underling informed as he remained fixated on his terminal.

Yet, the world remained dark, cold, and unforgiving. He hadn't felt this since he departed this world and into the next. Like creeping tendrils of vines, warmth slowly began to return to him through his veins. Yet, part of him remained colder than any winter he had experienced. Though slow, it was indeed present, and welcomed at that. As if he had been asleep, a comatose at that, things finally began to have feeling once more. The world around him felt warm to the touch as well, but much like he was submerged in water, yet it felt too thick to the touch. It had a nearly sickening consistency of blood, a feeling he had grown to despise in his past life amongst the living. Strangely enough, thoughts, feelings, and emotions remained, but felt heightened in terms of senses, faster processing of those items in his subconscious, nearly at an inhuman level. Though still blind to the world around him, he asked himself many questions to what was happening to him. It was going to be awhile until those questions were answered.

Exiting one world and entering another, a nexus of sorts, things seemed to be affecting his psyche, as there seemed to be an overall emotion that buzzed in the back of his head...anger, close followed by revenge. If it had something to do with the parts of his body had feeling, the unnaturally frigid parts were somehow linked, and appeared to be manifesting to take over.


	3. Chapter 2

Deadlocked with the eerie incandescent glow emitting forth from the figure's eyes, Raven stood, nearly dumbstruck at the sight before her. Instinct quickly kicked in though, remembering all that she had learned and trained day after day with. As the shadowed figure came down upon her, Raven rolled backwards, taking hold of the figure's forearms. As she rolled upon her back, she swiftly lodged her foot into the figure's midsection. Something wasn't right though, to the touch, it felt…inhuman, and very cold. The midsection didn't give way like flesh does, but instead was highly rigid, almost mechanical. Without another though, Raven followed through with her attack, sending her attacker over her head, and crashing through what was left of one of the counters from in the kitchen area.

"Knock it off, Cyborg, it's me," Raven called into the shadows, hoping to hear his voice. Instead, she was greeted by the same two eyes, coming within inches of her own face at blinding speed. Attack after attack was blocked or parried on Raven's behalf with ease, finally seizing the opportunity to strike. With a quick snap of the wrist, she brought the backside of her knuckles across the side of the figure's face, quickly retracting it in pain, finding that she struck metal. Before she could recover, the figure had managed to tackle Raven to the ground, holding her there as she squirmed to get free.

"Get the hell off of me! Let me go!" Raven ordered as she continued to struggle, finally opening her eyes, looking to what was in front of her, the incoming light from the broken window finally shedding truth on the situation. A wave of familiarity washed over her in an odd sense, but the sight didn't match what her heart was telling her. There was no denying it though. Raven held still, peering into the glow of the eyes.

"I-is that y-you…001?" She unbelievably asked, finding it just as hard to do so, despite her current position.

The apparently mechanical being reared back a little, almost showing a hint of recollection, even confusion.

"My, it has been a very long time since I've been called that," the machine spoke, his voice nothing like the near-mirrored one of Slade's she knew him to have. He even looked extremely different. No longer a puppet for Slade's plans, but a friendly sight to say the least, especially for her at the moment. From what she could tell, he went with the Titans after everything took place and apparently became somewhat of a member of the team. In fact, it appeared that he was left to guard the Tower from intruders finding out things that they really shouldn't. It didn't matter, nothing did anymore, this was her first sign that was actually welcomed for once. "I'm a little perplexed though, I recall from my memory banks that you are indeed deceased, Raven, are you not?"

"Trust me," Raven began, "as soon as you let me up, I'll explain everything, and hopefully you can do the same for me."

"Oh, my apologies," he replied, aptly standing up, even helping Raven to her feet, "ever since the disbandment, I've been given the task or protecting what vital assets have been left behind in the structure. I do hope I didn't bring any harm upon you."

"I've had worse," she admitted, dusting herself off, "if anyone should apologize, it's me."

"Quaint," the machine answered, turning his attention back to her, "in any case, I am quite surprised that you were able to recognize me after this time apart, as well as my….upgrades after that most dreadful incident."

"Come on now," Raven half-smirked, looking up at him, "you don't think I wouldn't recognize a friend, now would you?"

"In has been approximately 5 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 12 hours, 27 minutes, and….10 seconds since your last known time of life. I have been highly upgraded, reprogrammed for the most part, so I have deduced that you recognizing after this time apart and my changed exterior to the odds of doing so approximately 45,367 to 1."

"I suppose I'm lucky then."

"Quite," he continued, looking out across the bay, "much has happened in your absence, Raven, but my processing is running into a logical error I hope that you may be able to clear up."

"If you've got questions, I'm all ears," Raven nodded, understanding that it must be playing havoc on the machine's AI about her existence.

"You were clearly declared deceased so long ago, yet, you stand before me, alive, or from what my readouts are returning anyways. How have you overcome death? To the best of my knowledge upon my hard drive, organically based organisms such as yourself only have one life to live, and upon death, do not return to the living once more."

Raven walked towards the window a few steps, her person finally moving into the light, or what was naturally available from outside.

"What you see before at this very moment is the work of a miracle, 001," she softly began, recalling the events, "it may be difficult for you to contemplate, even I find it hard to believe time to time, but in short, I have been given a second chance if you will. I did indeed die, but by a divine hand, I live once more."

"That is sufficient to answer my question," 001 nodded, "why has it taken you this long to return?"

"A series of events that didn't quite go my way for starters," Raven informed, folding her arms before her across her chest in an attempt to stay warm. "I ended up far from home, civilization at that. My communicator was busted, so I couldn't just call for help. I have walked, literally crawled my way home. There were times where I would settle down here and there for a moment, usually for training."

"Training? For what? What of your powers?"

"I…lost them," Raven painfully admitted, "due to my "resurrection" if you will, I lost control over them. I can only suppress them through the aide of meditation and relaxation methods, if not, they become unstable and dangerously out of control. I, as well as anyone around me, is at a constant danger until I fix this situation. I can hopefully keep everyone safe for now though. In any case, as much as I hate to admit it though, I was grateful Slade taught me what he did, as I built off of that, and studied beneath the best martial artists master in the world. I may not have my powers, but I will remain an active member on the team."

001 stood idle as he processed the information, Raven clearly hearing his internal components operating much like a computer. He eerily stared at her as he done so, giving her an unsettling feeling.

"That seems logical indeed, Raven," he finally spoke, "forgive me for my processing speed, Cyborg has neglected to run diagnostics checks and update my software for nearly a year now."

"So that was the last time you had any contact with any of the other then?" Raven questioned, surprised at the lapse of upkeep on not only Cyborg's, but everyone else's behalf.

"Yes, I regretfully admit," 001 continued, "it is as if there was a slim ray of hope left within his and the others' vessels, and it withered away. Most regretful indeed. I hold no ills towards them though, I am but a machine, equipment, a tool, and treated as such. I have become obsolete, and my usefulness has diminished."

"Don't say things like that," Raven consoled, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he only looked at it since he lacked feeling, "look, you still have use, I'm the one that has caused this all to happen in one way or another, and I need your help to right the wrongs that have taken place."

"I will be more than compliant to aid you in your quest, Raven," he nodded, "it has become my highest priority in my task list."

"Alright, for starters," Raven began, "do you know or have the information to the others' whereabouts?"

"Yes, I know the locations of Richard and Kori Grayson, Victor Stone, and Garfield Logan. These are either assumed names or cover-ups, but this how they have been programmed into my systems.

"Richard Grayson…I know that's Robin, or Nightwing, whatever he last called himself, and I'm going to assume that Kori is Starfire's alias in relation to her Tameranian name, so those two are married then?"

"Correct."

"Victor Stone…that's definitely Cyborg, and Garfield is Beast Boy. What about Terra?"

"Terra…" he began, searching his storage, "appears I lack information on her, but from last recorded records, she was indeed one of the remaining members of the team before it was disbanded. I'm more than certain the others will know of her location."

Raven nodded, trying to remain calm, as she was on the verge of reuniting with her…family. Friends seemed so inadequate at the moment to cover what was within her body in terms of thoughts and feelings.

"Very well, 001," Raven acknowledged, "is there any way you can give me their locations, such as addressed and whatnot?"

He held up his arm as if he was looking at a watch, and slowly, but surely, the sound of paper printing emitted forth, coming out of a small slot in his forearm. Nowhere near full-sized, but ample enough to provide her with the information she required. The paper was yellowed from time, but it didn't matter, the ink lay fresh on it, and 001 ripped it from his forearm, handing it to her.

"Hopefully this will help you with your request, Raven," he informed, "if you do happen to find Cyborg, please instruct him to come and perform routine maintenance on me, I am in dire need of it, and I can only do so much without help."

"I'll be sure to send him your way as soon as I find him," she promised, "can I trust you to look after my belonging while I go and look for them?"

"I'll safeguard them with my existence," 001 assured.

All Raven could do was smile at her long-lost acquaintance. Though changed significantly by Cyborg and the Titans, he was still the same robotic entity that she knew him to be. Upon gathering some money from her backpack to put into her coat, Raven embarked back down the stairs she climbed earlier, through the wasteland of a hallway that had seen its fair share of vandalism, parties, and destruction in general. It was a disgusting sight to say the least, even a painful one at that. It was her home, her life, and seeing it in such disarray pulled at her heart. She knew her actions that she was to take place on would hopefully free her of this sight in due time. Raven exited the Tower in the similar fashion that she had entered, climbing down and around the jagged rocks, attempting to get the small inlet of a bay on the other side of the island where the fisherman was anchored…supposed to be anchored anyways.

"I swear that old man better still be there," she said to herself as she approached the hill before the bay, topping it, and indeed finding the boat still there, the man kicked back, reading a newspaper. Raven placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled, getting his attention, signaling for him to come pick her up. He looked up, seeing her, waving. Placing his newspaper to the side, he quickly went into the wheelhouse of the fishing trawler, brining the small vessel about. It inched closer to the shore in reverse, allowing her to step onboard once again.

"You find what ya need?" He questioned, preparing to take off again as he idled out of the bay for somewhat open water, at least what wasn't iced over.

"Regretfully, yes," Raven admitted without thinking.

"Why ya regret it if that's what ya need?"

Raven realized what she said.

"It's nothing, trust me, I found what I need," she informed, trying to hide her true identity. In this day and age, Raven's…look wasn't exactly original too much anymore, so blending in wasn't a problem for once. No need to go and blow that cover after all.

"That's all that matters," the old man commented, "anywhere else ya need to be goin'?"

"Just back to shore, that's all," she answered, checking to make sure she had enough money for whatever possibly expenditures she'd need while she's there. "The most I'll spend will be if I need a place to stay for the night, but this should cover meals and transportation…" she thought she thumbed through the bills, then placing them in her pocket once more.

The rest of the waterway trip to the dock again was in silence, the old man focused on piloting his vessel, and Raven contently thinking of what had happened to cause the Titans to disband. The only conclusion she could arrive at was it was all her fault, if not for her "death", all would be the same, as it was everyday. Faith was strong though and she refused to give up, especially after coming this far. The old man expertly guided the vessel back into port, mooring it as well. Raven slowly disembarked, placing feet on the dock once more.

"Hey, wait a minute," the fisherman stated, gently grabbing Raven by her arm.

She turned around, seeing him holding the money that she had given him for passage to the island, "take this back, I don't need it from ya."

"Please, keep it," Raven gently informed, pushing it back towards him, "it is my fare for giving me a ride."

"Ya need it more than me, Raven," the man smirked, watching Raven's eyes grow wide with surprise at the uttering of her name, "it's good to see one of ya heroes around here again, I'm hopin' that ya are here to get ya friends back together, aren't ya?"

"H-how did you know?" She questioned in a hushed tone as she assured no one else heard, still suffering from the shock of surprise.

"Ya look exactly like her, and ya needed a ride out to Titans' Island," he deduced, "it's kinda obvious, don't ya think?"

"A little," Raven admitted, embarrassed, "look, please, just don't tell anyone, not a single living soul. I don't know what is going to happen yet, so I can't make any promises if we are actually coming back, alright?"

"No problem, ya have my word," he seemed to swear allegiance. "I read in the papers a quite a few years back that one of ya died or somethin', that be you, ain't it?"

Raven reluctantly nodded.

"So how ya standin' before me now?"

"Trust me," she began, almost amused by those who asked her, "it's a long story, and I'd love to tell you, but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Ah, I understand," he nodded, preparing to shove off once more, "I'll read about it in the paper, I bet. Stay safe, hope ya find out what ya need to find."

Raven smiled, waving back as he began to leave the dock once more, apparently to continue with his day of fishing, late or not. She approached the bustling commercial district not too far off from the dock, hoping to find the fates of her friends and teammates.

"Let's see here," she commented to herself as she brandished the folded up piece of paper that 001 bestowed upon her, "who should I surprise first?" Raven added with a light laugh, attempting to make the best of the situation. "Let me rephrase that, who should I visit first that won't flip out?"

Raven stood in thought for a moment, finally coming to the conclusion that every last one of them probably would, no matter how she presented herself.

"Cyborg will do, he seems to be the most logical of everyone, I'll eventually get around to everyone anyways," Raven concluded, checking her watch, "and from what 001 has given me, it appears that he is at work…as the athletic director of Jump City High School. Why am I not surprised?"

After a quick lunch at a nearby diner, Raven more than thankful for the hot meal, something she hadn't experienced in a long time, she took a cab to the metropolitan high school, located not too far from downtown. Though the city was large indeed, this was the largest school in the district, as well as one of the best in terms of athletics from what she heard from Cyborg off and on as he had a passion for the numbers in sports.

"Athletics Director, huh?" Raven thought as she approached the grounds, stepping through the opening in the fence around the field. Though clearly snowing in the middle of the summer months, it appeared that the practices for the football team went on as scheduled, doing their various assigned tasks by the coach. With a hand shielding her eyes from the sun overhead, she peered across the expanse, seeing a tall, broad-shouldered man calling the shots. It was undeniable that it was Cyborg. "Definitely seems to fit him well," she added with a smirk as she continued to trudge through the snow.

Even though she neared him across the snow-covered ground, she didn't seem to take notice that she was walking across the actual field, and there happen to be a practice game in progress, and the play happen to have already started.

"Yo, head's up!" One of the players yelled, getting her attention. Raven turned in time to see the ball flying through the air like a rocket. Without a blink of an eye, she easily caught it, much like any of them would have, the intended receiver coming to an abrupt halt before her.

"Thanks for the warning," Raven timidly commented, handing him the ball, "sorry for the interruption."

"Nice catch, girl," he complimented, "you might wanna stay off the field though."

"I will," she laughed embarrassingly, turning to find the hulk of a man behind his teenaged player. It was indeed him, it had to be.

"Mind tellin' me what you're doing on my field?" He questioned, his voice indeed that of Cyborg's, deeper with age. At a glance, he didn't look like him, in fact, he looked human, but Raven knew better. Thanks to his technology and knowledge of just that, he had masked himself before, it was clear he was doing it now. Though, a full face of facial hair seemed to mask the friend she used to know.

"Do forgive me, C-, Coach Stone," Raven caught herself, calling him by his cover apparently, "but I do need to discuss something with you in private."

"Do ya now? What might that be?" He questioned, crossing his arms, some of the players gathering around.

"Yes, I'm from…Jump City University," Raven lied, finding it to come rather naturally at that, "I'm here from the athletics department, doing some scouting, and I'm looking for the best players in the state, so why not start right here in Jump City?"

"Now you're speaking my language," he smirked, motioning, "come on, follow me, go somewhere nice and warm to talk."

The players were in awe, hearing of the possibility of having a full athletic scholarship to a university.

"Well don't just stand there, get back to work," he ushered, getting them in gear, followed by various obedience's and "Coach" added to it.

Raven found herself inside his office, one beneath the stadium bleachers of the football field, more than comfortable in the basking warmth; yet, she kept her coat on and hood up…for the moment.

"Take yourself a seat," he offered, placing his own overcoat on his coat rack. By his physique and mannerisms, it was quite clear that he was who Raven thought he was. "So what's this I hear about giving some of my boys a spot on JCU's team?"

"Honestly," Raven reluctantly began, "that isn't why I'm here, I'm not associated with the university in any way, shape, or form. I just needed to speak with you privately about a certain matter."

"Then why are you here?" Coach Stone became irritated at being led on. "I'm busy at the moment and don't have a lot of time to shoot the breeze."

Raven hesitated, but lowered her hood, allowing her violet locks of hair to flow down to her shoulders, a little long, but still holding resemblance of her style. Eyes closed, she finally looked into his, amethyst staring back at him.

Silence came between them as he backed up slightly in his chair behind his desk, confusion clearly in his eyes. He continued to study her, appearing to assure his eyes were true. The resemblance was too close to deny it, despite the time and the fate of his friend and teammate…this was just a mirror image of her.

"I've brought my intentions out into the open," Raven commented, remaining fixated on him, "now it is your turn to reveal yourself to me…Cyborg. Cy, it's me…Raven."

He slowly stood up in awe, nearly dumbstruck as he approached her, studying her closely. Every single logical thought within his mind said that she should be dead, and definitely not sitting before him, alive and well. This was beyond comprehension, mortal or otherwise. So sure that this wasn't real, he brought a single hand up, touching her face gently. Though still in his cover, he began to choke on his own tears.

"R-r-raven? I-is it really-"

"Yes," Raven interrupted, her emotions starting to get the better of her as well, overcome with sheer happiness that he recognized her, as well as didn't chastise the possibility that she was alive.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his large arms around her, holding her tightly in a hug, quietly sobbing, apparently out of joy. Raven wasn't far behind him emotionally. Though just the beginning of her return, this was the culmination of all her efforts. All the blood, sweat, and tears shed were for this moment, right here. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally released her from their embrace, managing to wipe his own eyes as well. It seemed to be difficult to form a cognitive sentence at the moment for him, blown away by sheer impossibility at her existence.

"Trust me, Cyborg," Raven began, attempting to regain herself as well, "It's a long story. Before I continue, could you…could you show yourself to me? Your true self, the Cyborg I know and love like family."

Though still blown away in shock, he reached behind Raven, pulling the blinds to his office closed, as well as locking the door. Assured of privacy, as well not to blow his cover, he brought his hands up, a championship ring on either hand, cleverly disguised as them anyways, and slammed them together, interlocking them. In a glowing hue of blue energy, Cyborg's metallic body slowly began to appear through the façade as it crawled down his body, revealing his true form. Though clearly upgraded from the last time they had seen one another, it was still Cyborg. He met eyes with her once more.

"H-how is this even possible?" he managed through his shock, it was going to be awhile indeed before it wore off. "This better not be some kind of sick joke."

"Cyborg, please, am I the one to pull jokes? No, and no one is intelligent enough in this city to do something like this, or even that stupid for that matter. It's me Cyborg, Raven, I'm as real as real could be. Like I said, it is a long…very long story at that, but all that it requires is for you to listen and attempt to make the best of it. I know parts won't make sense, but trust me, I have lived this."

Cyborg studied her once more, it was now impossible to deny it, Raven was indeed before him, returned from the grave at that in his mind since they had laid her to rest already.

"Alright, Rae," he began with a slight smile, taking a seat at his desk, "lay it on me. I know that we've done the impossible before, but this takes the cake, I mean, messin' with the laws of nature right here kind of impossible."

She had missed his easy-going and humors nature, feeling nostalgia washing over her once more. It felt like home, she felt…accepted.

Time seemed to fly by as Raven spoke of her adventures across the world over the past five years, all the way from her very absence in the beginning, all the way to her case of mistaken identity in the Tower not long ago. Though quite a few details were left out, Raven just hit all of the main points, anything that was important, and hopefully answered any questions he had.

"…and then I came here from the Tower with the information 001 gave me," Raven finished, "hoping to find all of you again."

Cyborg attempted to shake himself back into normality as he shook his head upon hearing the tale, as unbelievable as it sounded, it was logical, and with Raven, nearly anything was possible.

"So let me get this straight," he began, pointing a finger at her gently as he propped his elbows on his desk, "you've been alive this whole time, unable to contact us or any other Titan, roaming around the world, and finally made your way back home?"

"In a nutshell," Raven replied, "yes. Cyborg, you have to believe me, why would I make up such an elaborate story, let alone return to Jump City for you guys?"

"Easy, Rae, I believe you," he assured, sighing, "it's just so…so…unreal, I mean, we had a funeral service for you and everything, and now, you're sitting before me, it's hard to take in. That happened nearly 5 years ago, Rae, it's difficult to accept the fact that you're alive in front of me right now. You've defied the laws of nature, that isn't something people do all the time."

"Cyborg, I know it's hard to take in all at once, but what I'm telling you is true, everything that I've done since that day, as well as what has happened to me, all of it." Raven assured.

With an exasperated sigh of understanding, Cyborg met eyes with her again.

"You've had plenty of chances to settle down somewhere, why did you choose to come back to this god-forsaken place?"

"I wanted to be with my family, my friends, the Titans, Cyborg," she replied with her heart, "I know what I did was wrong, nearly unforgivable, but I beg for it from you and the others, so we can be whole again, a team once more."

"Rae, in case you hadn't noticed," he gently stated, "the Titans called in quits. We packed in a few years after you…died. It was nothing but a downward spiral since that happened. All of us lost a little bit of us on the inside, unable to fill it again, no matter how hard we tried. Worst of all, that vulnerability within us made us lose one another, and in the end, the team was no more."

"Just like I thought," Raven began, tears coming to her eyes, "it was all my fault."

"No, no, no, please don't cry, Rae," Cyborg attempted to console, gathering her up in his arms as her sobs were muffled against his shoulder, "shhh, it isn't your fault. It was our own as a whole."

"How so?" she sniffled, still welcoming his embrace.

"After your…untimely demise," he stated, allowing her to sit down while he knelt, taking her hand for assurance he was there for her, "we all took it upon ourselves to grow stronger within one another to continue forth, knowing that you wouldn't want us to dwell upon your passing, and allow your sacrifice for the rest of us to go in vain. Richard took it upon himself to avenge you any way he possibly could, as well as seek redemption for failing you. You know how he's always been, Rae. We started tracking down leads and whatnot. We found out that Blood and Chang had been working very closely with Slade, and swore to take both of them down. If you didn't stop Slade, Raven, those three would be running this city, possibly more, by now. In any case, we tracked Blood to Gotham City. In short, we found his H.I.V.E. Academy, and took care of business. To be honest, Star managed to get hurt pretty bad, and Nightwing just snapped, and he killed Blood."

Raven was in awe of this. She knew he would indeed protect those he loved, but take another life? It didn't sound like him.

"Our own choices wrought the outcome, Rae, as much as we wished to hope otherwise, that is the truth. Richard and Kori split from the team, leaving me, Terra, and Gar. From there, well, as you can tell, we didn't do so hot. After several botched attempts of being heroes, it was a consensus that the innocent people we were to protect no longer had faith in their heroes, so it was best we called it quits. I never thought that day would have come, Rae, but it did. The Titans disbanded about 3 years ago, almost three years anyways, and we all went our separate ways, staying in contact for emergencies…that's about it."

"So how are you doing this here?" Raven motioned to his office, apparently of his coaching position.

"Well, you know me, I've always been a sports buff, so why not find myself a job amongst everyone else and blend in, live a "normal" life," he commented, looking at the various pictures on his walls, "ever since I took up this coaching job, I've put Jump City High in the highest ranking bracket of teams, as well as brought home back-to-back state championships. Working towards an undefeated season this year." He added with a nervous laugh, almost able to feel what Raven was thinking.

"Oh yeah, Cy, on a side note," she commented, "001 wants you to come out to the Tower and fix him up, he's in dire need of it."

"We call him Cypher now, but yeah, I've kinda neglected him lately. Haven't had time to go out there and run routine maintenance on him."

His passion for his new life made what Raven was thinking even harder to suggest out loud.

"Cyborg, can I level with you?" She managed, taking a deep breath.

"Sure, what's on your mind, Rae?"

"The only reason I came back to Jump City was to be with you guys again," she began, "to be a Titan again. Cy, I know that you are happy, even the others are for all I know, but I want to form the team again. We're complete again, and I must undo the wrongs I've committed against you and the others. This isn't a choice for me, Cy, it's a necessity, I can't live with myself if I went on without even attempting to redeem myself."

Cyborg closed his eyes in deep thought, sighing.

"Rae, we aren't those people anymore," he reluctantly admitted, "as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not a Titan anymore…I'm Coach Stone. I'm happy with who I am now, Rae, I haven't been this happy ever since my accident that turned me into Cyborg, I actually feel normal again."

It felt like someone had ripped Raven's heart free of her body, causing her to clutch at the unknown pain that dwelled within it.

"Look, it doesn't mean that we can't still be friends," Cyborg attempted to retract, realizing what he said had such a demoralizing effect on her.

"Normal, huh?" Raven replied, hurt, "of course, it would be so selfish of me to wish for things to be the way they used to be, one big family, you know? Well, guess what Cyborg? My normality rests on the sole fact that we are together again as friends and family, as Titans, because I have no one else! I have nothing else in this world! You and the others are the ones that have helped me keep my sanity, and I kept that in mind the entire time I was away, hoping to come home to open arms, a warm welcome, but no, I'm being shunned away, kicked to the curb with "that was the past, this is now". Cyborg, you sicken me. You, of all people, I thought would be the most understanding. I can only hope the others are…if not…well, maybe I was better off staying dead."

"Rae, wai-" Cyborg managed, only to have the door slammed in response as she left his office, leavening him to bask in the silence. He didn't realize the weight of his words that he spoke to her. Displeased with the situation, he sat at his desk, burying his face into his hands, deep in thought.

"Have I grown that distanced from the others to say such things, to her of all?" He pondered, pulling his top right draw of his desk out, the embossed "T" symbol upon his communicator standing out against the black background, the remainder of the device in yellow, how it had been, how it always will be. Her words burned into his subconscious, scathing ones at that, continually repeating over and over again, and the sad thing was….they were true. Cyborg shook his head, closing the draw as he continuing thinking about the situation, as awkward as it may be, was indeed real. Without another word, he pressed the rings together, assuming his identity of Coach Victor Stone once more.

"God I hate this feeling," he quietly said to himself as he donned his hat once more, preparing to go back out onto the field and continue coaching his boys, if they were still out there anyways.

Meanwhile, though tears managed to form in her eyes once more, Raven held a majority of them back, continuing to retain hope within her vessel. She still had the others to go to in her time of need. As much as it hurt, she didn't blame him, she wouldn't give up a life that she was comfortable and happy with to one filled with constant torment and uncertainty. Being a hero of any kind came with a hefty price and bearing that weight for so many years can wear on a person. One would have to be insane to give up normality for that. She would have said the same thing if the roles had been reversed, no matter how much she wished to deny it. After what he said solidified what she had been told previously about the fate of Blood and the actual disbandment, that only offset her hopes of rebuilding the team with her return. A traumatic experience split them apart, starting with her apparent, and should be, death, spiraling into nothingness, leaving the city to fend for itself.

"I've still got Richard, Star, Gar, even Terra to go to," she optimistically said to herself as she stood there, awaiting a cab in the freezing snow. "Maybe they will see things a little differently than Cyborg did. I don't blame him though; I would have done the same thing. As soon as I'm through with getting around to everyone, I'll stop back by again and apologize to him."

A half-hour later, Raven found herself in the suburbs, outskirts of the city at that. A rather new neighborhood, much like the one she witnessed on the way in, but these homes appeared to be upper-middle class, far out of the price range of many inhabitants of the city. She studied the address printed on the aged paper, assuring she had the right place.

"Is this really where they live?" She quietly commented, stuffing the paper back into her coat pocket, "seems a little…out of budget for them, but I was already surprised of what Cyborg has managed to accomplish. Here goes nothing."

Raven cautiously approached the eloquent two-story home, complete with a spacious lawn, and two-car garage. The brick-laden walls of the home stood out against the snow, as well as the antiquate cobblestone drive itself. Besides a series of small trees lining the drive, the lawn was barren, unable to support any extravagant foliage due to the weather. Large bay windows ornately decorated with shutters and engravings around them. From a first glance, it appeared the two of them were well on their way to living the American Dream. She hesitantly brought her finger up to the doorbell, stopping short of pressing it, but then followed through, knowing that it must be done. It was clearly evident that she was nervous, possibly the most she had ever been. It was one thing with Cyborg, but Robin…Robin was different, he had been their leader. It didn't help matters any about what she had done to him in Slade's name either. For all she knew, he was still bitter from that alone.

"I'm not ready for this," she thought, preparing to turn about and leave, but the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door already sounded, staying her feet. Raven wished to leave, but it felt as if her obligation stayed her feet, the door's locks coming undone, beginning to open. Black, medium length hair and a pair of the bluest eyes looked back at her upon a face that was ever so familiar. His height was something new indeed, no longer short, nearly the shortest on the team at that. He was as tall as Cyborg, but retained his own natural body shape, toned, yet wiry from his acrobatic nature. Something odd though, he appeared to be dressed rather formal, a suit and tie.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He politely questioned of Raven, just as with Cyborg, the voice instantly recognized from hearing it time and time again as teammates.

"Richard Grayson?" Raven timidly questioned beneath the cowl of her hooded sweatshirt, shielding her features from him.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" Richard answered, perplexed.

Raven took a long breath, still attempting to shield herself from the biting cold as snow continued to fall.

"M-may I come in, I have something rather important to tell you," she suggested, hoping he would allow her entrance.

Though there was a slight moment of hesitation, he stepped aside the doorway, allowing her entrance.

"Sure, come in, warm yourself up."

"Thank you," she consoled in her most appreciative manner she could muster.

Raven made her way through the foyer into the actual home, the large, open rooms making it easy to spot the living area of the home, taking a gentle seat on the couch. Opposite from the couch to the right was a recliner, one mirrored on the other side of it, across the way to Raven's other side. Richard took a seat in the recliner, keeping eyes on Raven, unsure of her identity or intentions.

"So, what is this important manner of business you need to discuss with me?" He politely asked of her. For all she knew, he was busy and in a hurry, so might as well attempt to make it as short, and hopefully painless as she possibly could.

"Richard…" she began, trying to find the words that would best work in the current situation, "…do you remember me?"

"Do I know you?" He asked of her, confused.

"You can say that, I'm somewhat of a long lost friend of yours. It's been a few years, but I do indeed know you, better than anyone else at that."

At this point, he was more than intrigued by her words, listening intently.

"I know who you are…Nightwing," she whispered.

He nearly jumped back in surprise, somewhat of a similar fashion that Cyborg reacted. She figured that by the end of the day, they would all react in such a way. It was to be expected.

"Who are you?!" Richard demanded, fearing that his cover had been compromised completely.

Raven gingerly lowered her hood with her hands, looking him directly in the eye. Richard's own grew to near pinpricks in surprise at what he saw before him. They quickly returned to normal as logic kicked in, becoming visibly angry.

"I don't know who you are or where you got your information," he nearly growled, "but you are a sick person with your warped and twisted jokes."

"Richard, it's me!" Raven defended, hurt by his words, "Raven…your friend."

"That's impossible, she died…a long time ago at that," he countered, his mind telling him it was impossible to be true. He felt the past being brought back up, possibly the worst time of his life.

"I never died, Robin," Raven slipped back into the usual mindset of what she called him, "I'm not going to lie, a lot of weird stuff has happened, I mean _a lot_, but I have been alive this whole time, attempting to find my way home from halfway around the world, powerless. Please, just hear me out."

Though angered from the previous thought that it was an imposter playing a cruel joke, his thoughts surfaced. How would she know so much about him and his past if she wasn't who she claimed to be.

"Look, I know this doesn't make sense, it doesn't make sense to me half the time, but you have to trust me, I am indeed alive, I have been, and I've returned."

"Why now?" he began, giving her chance. Maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth.

"I traversed this globe on foot, my communicator was broken, and I stopped off here and there from time to time, learning a thing or two," she explained, "I found Master Chu Hui, Richard, the very same that trained you."

That alone surprised him; the possibility of her being truly alive was now a remote possibility. The wall of logic began to crumble before him, now, with clear mind, he saw…Raven, alive and well before her.

"How can I be sure you are who you say you are?"

Raven pushed the hair across her scarred eye aside, tucking it behind her ear, showing it to him. Her ashen complexion, complete with the ruby-red chakra upon her forehead, plain as day.

"Slade did this to me in that final hour, Richard, "Raven reluctantly informed, almost feeling the fresh pain from it recourse through her body as she recalled the event. "I bear the scars, much like this one, to this day."

Richard studied her intently, slowly bringing his hand up, and gently running it down her face, tracing the old wound. The texture and warmth of her skin was undeniable that she was alive and not some figment of his imagination, or even more preposterous…a zombie. He had always been one to bottle up his emotions, any of them, so Raven understood that he wasn't showing them in an outpouring nature, it was just how he was. She could almost feel it in his aura, how happy, relieved, whatever positive emotion you could possibly conceive, it was there. To her, she didn't need to see it, it was clearly there in her mind. Without warning, she leapt up from the couch, wrapping her arms around him, and engaged him in a tight embrace. Though one not for emotions, he gladly accepted it, gently patting her on the back. Despite the years apart, they almost felt closer than ever. After several moments, she finally released him, finding her seat once more.

"Raven," he began, still blown away by the sheer unlikely probability before him, "…I…I don't know what to say, I mean, I'm more than ecstatic that you are alive and well. I thought you were gone for good, we all did, and I could never forgive myself for what happened to you…It was my fault what happened to you, Raven."

"No, Richard," Raven consoled, finding him distressed, "you did what you could do under the circumstances. I was the one that made mistakes. I turned my back on you and the others; I committed heinous crimes in his name. If anyone is to blame, it is me."

"H-h-how is this all possible?" Richard managed in awe, much like how Cyborg acted. "I know we've done the impossible before as a team, Raven, but this takes the cake, I mean, defying death and all."

"Cyborg and I already went over this today not too long ago, Robin," she meekly smiled, "I'm sure he'll call you and let you know everything. I left out a few details, mind you, but all the main points were brought to the forefront indeed."

"Wait, you already went to see Vic?" He questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, he was the closest when I got back from the Tower onto the mainland again. The information that 001, I mean Cypher or whatever you guys call him now, said he was working at the high school, so I stopped by and found him coaching the team or some nonsense."

"So I've heard," he commented, adjusting his posture in his seat, "I'm sure that you want to know why I left the team, don't you?" Richard added, slightly ashamed of himself in her presence.

"I'm sure I already know, at least from what Cy told me anyways, you need not to explain yourself to me," Raven assured, "if what he said about Blood and what happened to Star was true, then I would have probably done the same thing in your shoes. Speaking of Star, where is she, I'd kinda like to see her again."

"She's upstairs, hold on a minute," he smiled, heading to the staircase, "Hey babe?" Richard called up the stairs, using what seemed like a usual pet name for her.

"Yes, dear?" Star's uppity voice of innocence replied, apparently from their bedroom.

"We've got a…visitor here, could you come down for a minute?" He beckoned, smiling nervously back at Raven, who merely sat contently, studying the décor of the home around her.

"I'll be down in a minute," she assured, apparently finishing her daily primping, or what Raven thought to be. Star was always one for vanity, so it wouldn't surprise her any if that was what she was indeed doing.

Richard peered up the stairs intently, awaiting his wife of whom he has been happily married to for three years.

"Who is it?" She questioned of him as she bounded down the stairs with grace.

"You'll see, she's waiting in the living room."

He stepped aside, allowing the figure of Starfire to step onto the hardwood floor in front of the stairway. Always possessing height and the figure that belonged to a supermodel, her years of maturity into womanhood were indeed kind. Starfire was easily the most beautiful girl she had laid eyes on from her standpoint, always envying her to a degree at her narrow frame, long legs, and beautiful eyes. Male or female perspective, she had it all. It was different to see her dressed in a simple white blouse and black skirt, apparently preparing to attend some form of business. Her flowing red hair was done up in a bun. Doubting she actually needed them, Raven also saw her with a pair of reading glasses perched atop the bridge of her nose, accustomed to peering over them. Briefcase and overcoat in hands, she entered the living room, smiling. Unlike Richard, her naturally occurring ability to outpour emotions and state what she thought out loud was rather common, just like old times. The exact moment her emerald eyes met with Raven's own amethyst, she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape. The only response she could muster was dropping the items she had in her hands. Starfire didn't need an explanation, but what she saw was real before her in her mind.

"R-r-r-"she managed with tear filled eyes full of sheer joy, Raven merely nodding in agreement. Starfire managed to literally fly across the room, taking Raven up in her arms. One thing was for sure, her alien strength didn't weaken over the years.

"Oh my goodness, how is this possible?!" She said out loud ecstatically, "Friend Raven has returned!"

"Star…" Raven managed beneath the crushing strength.

"I knew it to be true, I have felt that you were alive this entire time, I knew it!"

"Star," she gritted her teeth, though happy for Starfire, she was hurting her, especially with her side that never healed properly. The strain began to take its toll as she could feel her joints popping. Any more pressure, she'd snap Raven in half like a twig.

"You have returned to us, a joyous occasion in need of celebration indeed!"

"Starfire…you're crushing…me," Raven finally let out, causing her to release her person, who she held aloft without effort. She drew several breaths of relief, returning to normality.

"It took her awhile to stop doing that to me," Richard semi-joked.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize my own strength," she embarrassingly apologized, "It has been quite a bit of time since I've felt like this. Friend Raven, it is so pleasing, a miracle, to see you once more."

"It's okay, Star," Raven assured, holding her side, but quickly returned to a casual state. "Yes, I do have to agree with you there, it is very…pleasant to see you two again."

"Do have a seat, Friend Raven," Starfire motioned to the couch once more, sitting right beside her, literally on top of her. Raven didn't hold it against her; Starfire was always the emotional type, so this must have been a heyday for her. "How are you amongst us, amongst the…living?"

Knowing that the day was far from over with, Raven hit all the high points of her travels once more over the past 5 years, leaving out most of the unimportant details, at least what would be towards her actually returning. Mainly an explanation of her existence, as well as the vital stops she made along the way, and reasons why it has taken so long. Needless to say, much like Cyborg, these two were astonished, and completely blown away by this tale of great magnitude. Starfire had managed to procure tea, Raven's favorite, from the kitchen as well. It seemed that they had indeed found some common interests besides being friends over the years.

"If you think about it," Richard deduced by nature, "it does make sense, but it is highly improbable, I mean, what are the chances?"

"Tell me about it," Raven nervously laughed, feeling at home again, "I don't even believe half of it, I'm surprised you guys do."

"Like Richard said," Starfire complemented to him, "when you think about it…it makes sense."

Raven easily noted during what conversations that they had thus far that Starfire's speech…mainly her use of English, had improved drastically.

"This is something that I'm impressed with from you, Star," Raven pointed out, getting a perplexed look from her. "if it wasn't for your nature…well, and the fact that you're married to him, I wouldn't have recognized you."

"How so?"

"The way you are speaking," she smiled, "I remember when you had a hard enough time forming a cognitive sentence. Now, you speak rather eloquently."

"I can say the same about you," she commented with a raised eyebrow, getting a similar reaction, "you seem more…down to earth. Compared to your past, well, formerly-known self to us, it's almost as if you are a completely different person. This isn't a bad thing; mind you, Friend Raven, but merely an observation."

"What can I say?" Raven shrugged, "This just kinda happened to me, and I made the best of it."

A couple hours later, as well as thumbing through album after album of photographs, Raven finally felt like she had bonded with them enough once more to make her perceived suggestion. Hopefully this would go a little more smoothly than it did with Cyborg.

"Guys, can I say something?" She looked up from an album of photos of their wedding, seeing Garfield, Terra, Cyborg, and other various Titans present in the pictures.

"Of course, Raven," Richard stated.

"I hope this doesn't turn into a killjoy or anything," she began, "but besides getting to see all of you once more, there was only one reason why I came back to Jump City. I heard what happened to the team, what happened to you guys, and how everything went downhill. I hold myself responsible, and have come to terms with it. Now though, I have returned, and everything can be the way it was once before. I want to reunite all of us again, be the Titans, and bring order to that god-forsaken city outside your window."

A brief moment of silence ensued as the both of them thought intently.

"Raven, please understand this," Richard sympathetically began, "that isn't who we are anymore. We were just a bunch of kids trying to act like adults and got way in over our heads. We paid the price for it too. I don't want to risk losing anyone again or allowing anyone to get hurt beneath me. I thought you were gone for good, and Starfire almost followed. If anything was to happen to her now…I couldn't continue."

"She is right though, Richard," Starfire semi-protested, a spark of hope within Raven, "it has been a few years, but she is back, as if all is well, and we could pick up where we left off, just like old times, correct?"

"In theory," he respectfully countered, "look, Raven, it's not that I…let me rephrase that, _we_ don't want to do it, but we have so much to risk now. What happened, with you, almost to Star, was a reality check, proving that none of us were invincible, and how life is precious. We can't just gamble with it on a daily basis. I haven't been happy for a long time…now I am. Sta-, Kori is at my side, living happily ever after. We both have successful careers now, and are planning on starting a family. Begin a Titan puts all that in jeopardy, and I'm not going to risk our very futures on that stake."

Cyborg's words rung simultaneously in her head, fearing that what she thought was true. Ever since she had "passed" ,they had been happier than ever, leading normal lives, all in lieu of her being gone. Her death was a good thing to them, or so it seemed.

"Richard…" Star attempted, but found it no use, turning back to Raven.

"It's okay, Starfire," Raven managed, clearly hurt inside, "I understand. He is right, how awful it is of me to come back and wish this from my friends in my time of need. I don't know about you two, but no matter what becomes of me, I've always been a Titan at heart. The first time I felt accepted, the first time I ever felt friendship, the first time I…belonged, was as a Titan. If I'm to be denied that, then I am nothing. I'm glad you two are living happily ever after, at least some of us will," she added, getting up, heading for the door. "Jump City will have at least one Titan come to its calling, or I'll die trying."

Richard started to say something, but quickly retracted, feeling the same way that Cyborg seemed to when he told Raven the same thing. Kori only looked on, slightly hurt. After the door closed, mildly than compared to when she spoke with Cyborg, she turned towards Richard.

"How could you say such a thing to her as soon as she comes back?" She questioned accusingly.

"I told her the truth, she needed to hear it," Richard replied under her eye, "no sense in leading her on with lies and hopes of failed promises."

"Richard, she is our friend, nearly family, and you plainly shunned her away as if she was nothing," Starfire said, upset with the situation. "I don't know about you, _Nightwing_, but if it means putting our future on hold for even a moment, I will not hesitate. Raven has been through hell and back, she needs us now more than ever, and if that means resurrecting the team…then so be it."

He stood there in awe of the compassion she was showing for Raven's cause, despite all the words they had exchanged time and time again about their future, as well as the plans of having children. If she was willing to put that aside for a moment…then maybe it wasn't such a preposterous idea. Richard gave a long sigh, grabbing his coat as he prepared to go out the door.

"I'll think about it, Kori, and we'll talk later."

"Where are you going?" Star asked of him.

"The best thing I can do under the circumstances," he admitted, hoping that she didn't get far.

Raven was trudging along through the foot-high snow on the sidewalk, making her way back towards the city, and hoped to come across a bus stop or something soon. First Cyborg, then Nightwing and Starfire, things weren't looking optimistic as they had turned down her literal plea for normalcy. Without the Titans, she was nothing. She saw out of the corner of her eye as a black luxury sedan pulled along side on the street, gaining her attention. The window was down, and she saw Richard within.

"Get in," he solemnly told her, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

Raven just stood on, looking at him, as if she was looking into his very soul. She could tell that he was conflicted, she could feel it. Her powers may not have been returned to her yet, but through her meditation and focus, she could sense things.

"I'll take you to Gar," Richard stated, grasping her full attention. "It's the least I can do."

Somehow knowing he was right, she hesitantly climbed into the passenger-side front seat of the car, closing the door behind her.

Just as he had promised, Richard drove across the city, finding herself in the industrial sector, one that was rarely visited, even as a Titan. Nothing but factories and foundries that employed thousands of citizens of the city, there wasn't anything of worth or practicality of stealing for some diabolical plan…the good ole' days. Raven shook the perceptions of nostalgia from her head, watching the world go by outside the window. Though silence was between them, it wasn't uncomfortable, as the two of them were still deep in thought. Richard on his choice, and Raven about what she was going to do next. Both had quite a few weighty decisions to make in the near future.

"Sorry for blowing up on you," Raven finally spouted out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"I understand, I'm sure I would act the same way in your situation," he assured, "things are just…different now, more complicated. Every choice that anyone makes has a deeper meaning, as well as higher risk and consequences. Raven…it's not that we are completely against it…but so much is riding on a single choice."

"So you're actually open to the concept then?"

"Don't get your hopes up," he admitted, "but I'll talk it over with Kori, and we'll go from there. If you need a place to stay, anything, while you're in town, you're more than welcome to stay at our place; we have more than enough room for you."

"I appreciate the gesture, Richard," Raven smiled, "I'll end up taking you up on it too, the Tower isn't exactly hospitable right now."

"Here," he said, giving her what was apparently their home phone number to her, scribbled down on a scrap of paper at a stoplight, "if you decide to do that, just call, and one of us will come pick you up, alright?"

"Yeah, I will," she semi-smiled at his generosity, "Richard, even though the Titans disbanded, why don't you guys stay in touch?"

"We try to the best we can," he admitted, "we have our own little things to attend to, but we try to talk regularly, weekly at best. You remember where the pizza place used to be, you know, downtown?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, don't know if it was a twist of fate or whatever, but there's a coffee shop there now, and we usually try to meet there every now and again. Lately has been kinda difficult though, Vic is running his summer camp with the high school football team, I just recently got back from a business trip to Gotham City, Kori has been booked solid with modeling gigs, last I heard from Terra, she's still going to JCU for Geology or something."

"What about Garfield?"

"He chooses to do what he does, it isn't pretty," he admitted, pulling into a vast parking lot of one of the facilities in the industrial sector. "Things seem to have hit him the worst when the team disbanded. Down on his luck, he's worked a bunch of different jobs here and there, trying his best. At the time, he was with Terra, but things went south for them from what I heard, and now they are just friends. He refuses to get any help from any of us, Raven, he won't take handouts, as he likes to call them. I knew he was rather proud, but I never realized that it was to such an extent. Now, he's working at the steel foundry, longest job he's had since."

"Does he like it though?"

"Far from it, he's hurting, bad," Richard admitted, "on the inside. Ever since he and Terra split, he can't put the past behind him. She was keeping him together basically, and now he's brining up everything."

"Starting with me," Raven commented.

"Yeah," he reluctantly added, "but since their break-up, he's been pulling double-shifts, 7 days a week, trying to shut it out. I wouldn't be surprised if he's more than happy to see you again, Raven, I know we were."

"More than Star?" Raven smiled in a jokingly manner.

"He would make Star look depressed," Richard replied in a similar manner, "Raven, he needs you now more than ever. We haven't spoken with him for a long time, and I don't want to here about him doing something stupid being the next time I hear of him. Just be understanding if he's in utter shock when you talk to him, alright?"

"I will," she huffed with a laugh, "I'm surprised that you, Star, even Cyborg have taken it this well thus far. Gar's…different though, I mean, it's like he pulled a complete 180 on the way he acts, it's like he forced himself to become a whole different person."

"He did that for you," Richard admitted, gaining her attention, "he sought to improve himself for you, Raven. He started that no sooner than you left, hoping to better himself in your return, and be worthy of your attention. Gar was preparing to be who you wanted him to be, Raven. When all of that happened…he didn't lose sight of it, but remained in such a manner in your honor. Raven, the least you can do is repay the favor, not only to him, but yourself."  
She was taken back for a moment at this revelation, not having a clue to how deep that dedication really went. Even long after she was laid to rest in a sense, Garfield continued to live on in her legacy, being mature, as well as dedicated to whatever it was he undertook. In addition to losing what love of his life he managed to partake with Raven upon, the disbanding of the Titans must have hit him the hardest indeed. Now lonely and no longer needed, he must indeed be feeling the pressures of anxiety and depression bearing down upon him from which there was no escape. The only option left was…her, she was to save him from himself in a sense.

"Well, Raven," Richard commented as she thought, "I hate to run, but I have business to attend to, as does Kori. Gar's shift will be over in a few minutes, so you can meet up with him then. I mean what I said about needing a place to stay while you're in town, don't hesitate to call, alright?"

"Will do," Raven answered with a half-hearted smile, opening the door, "I understand that you are busy."

Though there was no hint of resentment or sarcasm in her voice, Richard felt as it she had shunned him for it. A long-lost friend who is supposed to be dead under the laws of nature up and returns years later absolutely fine isn't exactly normal, but the Titans have never really been just that.

Raven watched as he pulled away, leaving the vast parking lot, waiting for Garfield.

"I hope his reaction is a little more…understanding, maybe rational," she thought, standing in the cold outside the double-set of doors to the foundry that led to the parking lot.

A loud, deep whistle bellowed through the still, cold air, apparently signaling the end of the shift, yet it managed to startle Raven in her silence. Within a matter of moments, the doors parted, a flood of workers exiting, still wearing their safety goggles, hardhats, gloves, and other safety equipment. They wore navy-blue uniforms, many splotched with stains of grease, as well as dirt and grime from working in such a place. Raven stood off to the side in the snow as they passed, many with lunchboxes and pails in hand, random conversations about them, many having to do with an upcoming football game or something, she wasn't paying attention to them. Raven only sought out one person.

"You gonna come over and watch the game, green bean?" A voice from the flood of people questioned, instantly grabbing her attention.

"Nah, man, gotta work," another, one Raven missed so much replied, not too far from her.

"It's voluntary; you don't have to be here all the time, man."

"Gotta make ends meet, even if it means doing what I'm doing. Maybe some other time."

"You're workin' yourself into an early grave is what you're doin'," the man commented, Raven seeing where the voice was coming from, hopefully watching to find Gar as the crowd began to disperse.

"I know, I know, but you know with…well, you know, _everything _that's happened, I got to keep my sanity somehow."

"Watching the game and throwin' back a few brews does just fine for me. Come on, man, it's not gonna kill you to come over for a few hours and just kick back and relax."

"I guess I could, no promises though, I'll give you call later or something and let you know, alright?"

"Alright man, take it easy. I'll be sure to call you when I need to see if my grass is the right color for the season while I'm at it."

"Haha, funny man, Jack, funny man," he sarcastically replied in good humor, finally coming into view.

Time seemed to slow as Raven watched him appear from the crowd, heading towards the parking lot. If not for his unusually colored exterior that he seemed to be well known for, he would have blended right in. His hair, though beneath a hardhat, was a little longer than she remembered him having, but she instantly noticed that he was indeed taller, even broader in the shoulders. Whatever he was doing or did as a job or exercise seemed to be benefiting for him. In any case, she noticed that he wasn't as trim as he used to be, nowhere near obese by any means, but a little pudgy in the torso, more than likely contributed from a poor diet than anything. He also seemed to be sporting well-trimmed chinstrap and goatee upon a face that she recognized with ease, as it was as green as his hair was. Raven finally mustered up enough courage to actually approach him, more than positive that it was him…the skin was a giveaway. She could only imagine the flak he's received from his peers over time for just that, as well as known for being a former Titan.

"G-Garfield?" Raven cautiously called to him as she followed him through the maze of cars in the parking lot.

"Yo?" He questioned, turning around on one foot, then becoming serious as he saw her, more polite than anything because it wasn't one of his coworkers. "...Can I help you?"

"Possibly," she began shyly, "question is, can _you _help me?"

"Do I know you?" Gar questioned once more, slightly interested in what she had to say, and in his opinion, didn't look half bad, not bad at all indeed. There was something…peculiar about her though, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. His friends continually told him ever since his "mutual" break-up with Terra that he should start dating again. So why not now, or at least try for it anyways. "If not, I'd like to. Maybe over a cup of coffee or something?"

"Same, old Garfield," Raven smiled, amused at him, seeing that he was indeed still the person she remembered, "some things don't change, do they, _BB_?"

His interest was indeed peaked at that. Not that it was a surprise, but he had just met this girl mere minutes ago, has no clue who she is, and looks like she's from out of town. Things just didn't sit right with him on how she would know who he is.

"You got a name, since you know mine and all?" He questioned, unlocking the door to a car, nothing fancy, just a four-door sedan in good condition.

"Of course," Raven slyly answered, "I'd love to tell it to you, somewhere more…private."

He generously opened her door for her, motioning for her to get in. With a girl like this, how could he refuse?

"I'm curious," Raven began as he drove rather civilized, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing from Beast Boy at all, "you gave me a rather…deep look, what intrigued you?"

"Who isn't curious?" He joked, "I'll level with you I suppose, and it also has reasoning behind why I'm bringing you along with me. You…remind me of someone…someone that used to be close to me."

"Really?" Raven sounded surprised, "who might that be?"

"It was during my days as a Titan, it's kinda obvious, but like you already know, I'm the green one. Anyways, a teammate of mine holds a striking resemblance to you. She and I kinda had a thing that never had a chance to develop. Well, a lot of stuff, bad stuff at that, happened, and here I am now, without her, and working a dead-end job."

"She's a lot closer than you think," Raven announced, hopefully watching for a stirring response on his behalf.

"I doubt it," he regretfully commented, "she died, but the past is the past. I miss her, but we all gotta move on, right?"

"Well spoken," she admitted, looking over at him, "you seem to be rather educated."

"What can I say? My last failed relationship had some value. Dating a girl that was going to college usually helps, but once more, things didn't work out."

"Except this one wasn't caused by a death, was it?"

"Nah, things just weren't working, so it was best that we just be friends, that was the least that we could do?"

"She wouldn't happen to be Terra, now would she?"

Luckily, they were stopped at a traffic light, otherwise he would have locked up the brakes trying to stop.

"Yeah…how do you know that, I've never told anyone about her outside of the Titans," he commented, realizing what happens when you add two and two together in a sense. "Nah, there's no way possible, is there?" He thought, but decided to be smooth about it, even play a little mind game with her. "Depending on her reaction, I'll know for sure."

"So, how long are you going to play me for a fool, Rae?" He blurted out with a smirk.

Easily enough, Raven was shocked that he could tell without help, it must have been the common bond they share between one another, something that no other being on the face of the earth could understand.

"H-how did you know it was me?" She questioned through her shock. That instantly gained his attention, expecting to get a perplexed answer, but instead one of utter surprise. Needless to say, he was as well.

"Holy crap, it really is you!" Garfield added, appearing as if he had seen a ghost. Luckily for him, the street was barren of other vehicles at the time as he opened the door and rolled out, gaining distance between him and Raven. "You're not real! You can't be! My head is messing with me!"

"Calm down, please, Garfield," Raven attempted to coax, cautiously approaching. "Just listen to me, I assure you I will explain all in due time, but you have to believe me. I am who I say I am. It's me…Raven."

He rounded the other side of the vehicle as she did on his, playing a bit of unwanted chase.

"This is some kind of trick, a horrible one at that," he replied, pointing at her, "You've got a sick mind, lady. You may know a few things about me, but there's no way who you say you are!"

"Stop acting stupid," Raven replied, attempting to not be hurt by his accusations, "just get in the car and I'll explain everything."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Call Victor, Richard, even Kori, Star, whatever she's calling herself now," Raven motioned, keeping her mind level, "they will tell you the same thing. Now, do you want to act civilized or continue making an ass out of yourself?"

He just looked at her dumbfounded, knowing that the only was possible that she knew what she knew was if she truly was who she said she was. Nothing else really left to contemplate about, Gar slowly walked back around to the driver's side of the vehicle, as Raven to the passenger's. She didn't need to take a second moment to see that his mind was racked with a million thoughts at the moment, and quite frankly, she didn't blame him. At times, _she _didn't believe what had taken place in the most recent years of her life.

"Okay," he finally said with a sigh, trying to remain calm, "let's say, hypothetically of course, that you are who you say you are. If you are here before me…then you didn't die?"

"Technically…yes," Raven informed, but quickly followed up, "but, by some grace or celestial being seeing that it wasn't my time, I was given the proverbial second chance."

"When you die, you don't get second chances."

"When you're completely normal, then yes," she pointed out, "my mother sacrificed her well-being for me in my darkest hour. I can only repay her by making amends for the mistakes I have committed in my "past life". What she did gave me this second chance at her expense, and I am truly grateful for it."

"What was her name?" Gar quizzed, trying to put his theories to the test.

"Arella," Raven quickly answered, seeing what he was doing.

"Where are you from, as well as her?"

"Azarath, a civilization in an alternate dimension different from this one."

"What is your "real" name," he continued, testing her patience.

"Rachel Roth, Garfield," she deadpanned, "can we stop with the 20 questions, we're not in grade school anymore. With you sometimes, I can't tell though."

That dry sarcasm seemed to seal the deal for him, proving, well in this case, disproving, that she was an imposter. As hard as it seemed to be believed, Raven was really before him, alive and well. Luckily for him though, he was just pulling up in front of his apartment.

"Alright," Garfield announced as he put the vehicle into park, turning the ignition to turn the vehicle off, "here we are."

"Home sweet home?" Raven smirked, taking in the disposition of the apartment building he lived in. Not exactly the highest of standards or in the best neighborhood, but respectable to say the least.

"It's my humble abode, somewhere to hang my hat, you know?" He replied, trying to hide his embarrassment of his living arrangements.

"It's better than most, Gar, besides, I haven't seen the inside of it yet."

"Right this way then, allow me to show you," he beckoned in his usual nature. It may have been a few years since she last saw or heard of him, but he remained the same in his own little ways.

Raven followed him through the foyer of the complex, preparing to ascend flight after flight of stairs. There was an elevator, but she noticed how much attention he paid to it that it was apparently out of order, a lot at that. Thus far, not exactly luxurious, but hospitable surrounded her as she climbed the various flights of stairs behind him. Tacky wallpaper coming off the walls at the seams, accompanied by worn carpeted stairs, as well as the safety of a loose railing…definitely an interesting place with character. A middle-aged man with thinning hair and a thick mustache stopped him at the top floor of the stairs.

"When are you going to pay rent?" He questioned with a thick accent, definitely foreign at that. Raven wasn't really paying attention to him, more or less focused on how she was going to explain her "adventures" to him the best way he could take it.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Gar informed, trying to go around him, but being stopped again.

"You said that yesterday, I want rent, now," he made clear in a professional manner, "this isn't welfare, it is business, and business bad when you no pay. You are back on this and last month rent, no rent, no apartment."

"How much is the rent?" Raven questioned, gaining both of their attentions.

"600 dollars a month," He informed, "1200 in his case."

"Here," Raven thrusted a wad of money out from her pocket, "here's a little for the deposit, or whatever you want to put towards his rent. There's about 1500 there or so."

The man eyed the money for a moment, then graciously took it.

"Very well," he commented, looking back at Garfield, "you're covered for this month, maybe next it seems. I'll give you receipt later."

"That's fine," Garfield nodded, knowing it was best to remain in good standing with the landlord at all times. "I'm bound to be home."

Garfield led Raven past him as he disappeared back into another unit, more than likely the one he lived in himself. His apartment seemed to be the last one on the top floor of the complex.

"I'm sorry about that," he commented, nearly ashamed of himself as he fished his key out of his pocket to unlock the door, "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," Raven assured, following him through the door after he opened it, "I know what it's like to have it rough, trust me."

"Where did you get cash like that though?" Gar asked of her politely.

"I've acquired street smarts, if you will, along the way," Raven semi-proudly answered, knowing it could be a double-edged response, "when I need to make a quick buck, I find ways."

Garfield only looked at her stunned. She knew exactly what he was thinking of, and couldn't be any farther from the truth. For some reason, she expected it of him.

"Not like that, nothing like that at all," she pointed out, "a…acquaintance of mine entered into a tournament and split the winnings with me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I believe you, it just kinda sounded weird when you said it," Garfield added, resenting even alluding to such a thing. "Umm…take a seat anywhere, mi casa es su casa, right?" He added as he locked the door behind him, motioning towards the living room…if that's what it could be considered.

The apartment was furnished, but wasn't easy on the eyes. A well-worn couch accompanied by a pair of end tables on either side, complete with lamps. One appeared to be missing the shade that topped it. The hard wood floor was far from gleaming, scuffed from years of use before him moving in, the living room area was covered by a cheesy looking rug to add some "pleasing" décor. The coffee table sat in front of the couch, an apparent foot rest and collective of fast-food trash. Though the apartment itself was rather open and spacious, it still seemed small due to the cluttered nature of it. Two tall, narrow windows that faced downtown provided a somewhat pleasing view, but it allowed her to see the dust that filtered and floated in the sunlight. The rest of the apartment was in a similar disarray, it had this certain cluttered look to it, but was surprisingly well-kept. His lifestyle and necessities appeared to be clashing with one another, even in the homestead. The kitchen and dining area appeared to be the same, as for the bedroom, she would rather stay away from that at the moment. His room at the Tower was a disaster, she couldn't imagine what that looked like.

As gestured, Raven took a seat on the couch, assuring she wasn't sitting on anything beforehand. Meanwhile, Garfield was rummaging around in the kitchen, making all kinds of racket.

"What are you doing?" Raven curiously questioned as she looked over the couch into the kitchen, waiting on him.

"Making coffee," he answered, looking around the corner of the wall at her, "I'll be in there in a sec."

"Bring me a cup too while you're at it," she asked of him, adjusting herself on the couch to get a little more comfortable. Raven noticed the television hanging on the wall. Though he appeared to be living modestly, he had some impressive items in his possession. Not only was the TV more than expensive and massive in size, but she also noted a surround sound system, and to top it off, what appeared to be the newest generation of console video game systems on the table under the TV. It was quite evident that he had a vast library of games as well in the rack beside the table itself.

"It's good to see that old habits die hard for once," Raven commented as he entered the room, handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Garfield questioned, perplexed.

"You're still a kid at heart is what I mean, Gar," she smirked, "you're still playing video games after all these years. I bet I could find your collection of horrible B-list action and horror movies, maybe a comic book or two if I wanted to."

"Like you said," he smiled, hiding his embarrassment, or attempting to anyways, "I'm a kid at heart."

"So this is what you've been doing since…" Raven began, studying him.

"Eh, more or less, pretty much odd jobs here and there," he admitted, "I'm not proud of it, but I'd rather earn my keep and place in life than take a handout. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what the others have tried to do for me, but I want to earn it. I know they've told you about what's been going on with me in one way or another, so it shouldn't be no surprise to you."

"Richard did, but I'm more interested in what you have to say about it."

"Well…in the beginning, I suppose," Garfield started, taking a long sip of his coffee, wincing as it apparently burned his tongue, "as soon as I packed all my crap up and moved out of the Tower, all that jazz, I started looking for work, of course. I've basically lived here the entire time since then, and I'm thankful I have such a "caring" landlord. I tell you, Rae, there were a few moments where he should have evicted me and kicked me out to the curb, but he didn't."

"He seemed…charming," Raven sarcastically commented, hoping to get a smile out of him.

"He has his days," Garfield laughed, "anyways, you wouldn't believe the jobs I've been in and out of since the Titans…you know."

"I understand," Raven consoled, knowing it must have been difficult for him to discuss such a dark day in their history. "So what kind of "careers" have you had?"

"Well, I tried to get back into showbiz at first, you remember all the stories I told you about how I was a child actor on some sci-fi show, right?"

"I remembered when you _stopped_ going on about it," Raven light-heartily commented.

"Hardy har har," he added, "seriously though, I went that route. Let's just say they don't have a need for any genetically-altered people with green skin, such as myself. In any case, I didn't get discouraged, and decided to find a job here in Jump City. Stay close to the others, you know, just in case. I managed to start working at the zoo. Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, that's a…respectable job," Raven attempted, but knowing it was going to come out sooner or later. "What exactly did you do at the zoo?"

"…I cleaned the cages," he quietly informed, almost ashamed of admitting such a thing. "but that didn't last long, if you couldn't tell. I have enough problems putting up with my boss' crap, didn't need to put up with the animals on top of it."

All Raven could managed was a chuckle, which surprised him to say the least.

"You never laughed at my jokes before, and I'll admit, that one was pretty bad."

"I've changed, Gar, just as you have," she pointed out, "besides, I find it…enjoyable that you make the best of any situation, no matter what."

"What can I say?" He shrugged, "I try."

"So anyways, what happened after that?"

"Retail. Electronics retail sales," he cleared up, "I happened to start working at this game shop downtown. Loved that job to death, got all my new games and systems from there with my discount if you couldn't tell. Anyways, that was the longest job I held, between playing games and getting paid for it, to having kids come in and see their hero face to face, well, ex-hero anyways."

"Sounds like it suited you well," Raven complimented, "since it appears you aren't working there anymore, care to explain how you arrived where you are now?"

"Besides the Titans disbanding, this is about the time, pardon my French, shit hit the fan for me. Just as I started to get back on my feet, all supportive of myself and whatnot, bam, things start going south for me and Terra."

"You and Terra? I thought you two got along together rather well." Raven acted surprised, even though she already knew of what had happened.

"So did I," Gar rolled his eyes, "needless to say, I started getting stressed out, trying to fix the relationship, keep up with work, life period. Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a bachelor now. It was in the "best interest of all parties" to take some time off from the relationship."

"So she wanted to take a break and see other people then?" Raven optimistically questioned in her voice.

"Basically," he sighed, appearing distraught to speak of it, "that was about 2, almost 3 years ago."

Raven didn't realize it had been that long of a "break".

"Well, after I pretty much lost the will to live at that point," he sarcastically stated, "I just kinda…stopped going to work. They canned me, of course, and I happily joined the forces of unemployment for awhile. Well, since Terra moved out, no one else was paying rent, and my landlord doesn't appreciate that, so I started job hunting again. More often than not, I was turned away because of my "previous" experiences, including the Titans. Days got pretty rough for me when people started calling me names and throwing stuff at me in broad daylight because I was a "quitter" and left the city in their time of need. Terra took whatever confidence and will I had left when she left, leaving me by myself with nothing more than my misery keeping me company. I was heart-broken, so…destroyed; nothing seemed to hold weight anymore. There were days I debated if life was worth living, Rae. I'll even admit, there was at least a few days of that where I was a hair away from cutting it short, but a small part of me, this inner voice, said that it wasn't my time yet. You know what kind of person I am, it takes a lot to get me depressed enough to even contemplate that. Ever since I…I lost you, Raven, I haven't hurt like this, this pain just keeps gnawing away at me, at my very soul. Without you, I turned to Terra for that aid, not in spite of you, but I knew that you would have wished it in your passing for me to be happy. Terra turned away from me, and left me with nothing."

He was becoming emotionally upset, tears forming in his eyes. He may have bottled them up over time, both of Raven's return and relishing in the past. Partially of joy at her apparent "revival", as well as even contemplating upon the darkest days of his life, either of them proving to be more than he could handle. Raven attempted to console him, wrapping her arm around him as she brought him close, enjoying his warmth for her own behalf. It was a feeling that she had all but forgotten in their time apart. She kept herself from joining him in his showing of sadness, but she hated to see him hurt so deep and in such a way to make who was easily the most happy-go-lucky person she knew to break down. He collected himself after a moment, knowing that she needed to hear the rest, and wasn't there just to hear his sob story.

"Which has led me to where I currently am now in this crazy thing called life," Gar began once more, wiping away the remnants of tears. "Since things started circling the drain in this town, they started blaming the Titans for abandoning them. Well, since it's kinda hard for me to blend in, I was constantly a target of harassment. Got a few good scars from some people because of that, but I don't blame them if I was in their shoes. Anyways, the bills don't pay themselves, so I went job hunting again and wound up at the foundry. Nasty, dirty, smelly job, a man's job, so I'm like "what the hell? Why not?". The filth and grit that came along with working in that place helped me blend in a little better than anywhere else for awhile, I looked like some dirty kid with green hair to them, so they left me alone. I got tired of keeping up appearances, so I dropped the act and let them know who I really was. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be, in fact, made a few good friends out of it in the end, nice guys."

"Like Jack, I assume?" Raven questioned with interest.

"Yeah, basically," Gar answered with a nod, "I probably know him the best out of everyone I see and talk to everyday at the ole' grind. I absolutely despise working there though, not because of the people, but the job sucks, period, and the crap I do everyday ain't worth the pay."

"Then why do you do it?" she logically questioned, "sounds like you need to get out of there quick and in a hurry to me."

Garfield sighed after he took another long drink, polishing off what remained in his cup as he collected his thoughts.

"After you…passed, for lack of a better term," Garfield began, "I was hurt, all of us were, but part of me, some of my innocence died with you. It felt as if it was ripped free of my very soul, and left me with this gaping void forever to be left vacant. It made me realize how much of a…bitch life could be. I was reluctant, very reluctant, at first to try to rekindle things with Terra because of what I still held for you and refused to appear as if I was merely replacing you.

"I know, Garfield, there's no need to explain anything on your behalf," Raven assured, "like you said, I would have only wished the best for you and the others in my passing and not to mourn. Sorry for the emotional rollercoaster these past few years, it's all I really have to offer in condolences."

"There's no need to, you've redeemed yourself many times over without question," he replied, adjusting his position on the couch. "Like I said though, there was this…this void within me, Terra merely covered it up for a time being to make me feel as normal as I could possibly be without….without you. I needed something to keep my mind off of…life, and this job seems to do that rather well. I work 7 days a week, 16 hours a day with double shifts, take up all the overtime I possibly can. I'm just now starting to save money up because I've been stupid with it up until now. Hope to move out of this rat's nest and into a real house on the suburbs or something.

"Why…why are you working yourself to death?" Raven unbelievably requested of him, seeing he lacked his usual spry and spunk about his person, more than before in any case.

"Working keeps my mind clear of everything that has happened, basically focusing my attention to the task at hand instead of moping about, depressed all the time. Besides, working with molten steel all day in that god-forsaken is the closest thing to warmth I feel these days…so in a nutshell, I'm not hurting when I'm working," he added in an attempt of optimism.

Raven had suspected that he and Terra were together, but didn't know of their mutual break-up, and couldn't even contemplate what happened in the wake of it. It didn't take a genius to notice that he was hurt, about as deep as it comes, and was surprised that he was holding it together still. He wasn't bitter, nor resenting her, but he just didn't seem to be the same Beast Boy she knew all too well. It was undeniable though, there weren't too many individuals in the world that sported emerald skin, pointed ears, and naturally-occurring locks of green, so it was the one and very same Garfield Logan that she bided farewell that fateful day so long ago.

"If it's anything to you," Raven timidly began as she sat next to him, "I'm sure you're more than interested in what I've been up to the past few years."

"Of course," he quickly replied, his attention easily garnered, "I mean, it's not everyday when people come back from the dead and are discussing the past over a cup of coffee." He finished in his comedic tone. She couldn't help but smile at him.

The afternoon hours quickly faded well into the evening as Raven went on about her travels in her supposed death, full of action, excitement, horror, and revelations like no other. Garfield could do all but sit like an eager child with wide eyes at the tale unraveled upon him. Between seeing the monster that started this all again in the flesh to training to be essentially a ninja, it was a story of epic proportions in his mind. He now understood the reasons behind why she couldn't contact them or any Honorary Titans as she traveled, as well as keeping to her own personal agenda in order to be a functioning member of the Titans once more without her powers. Much like the others, he was dumbstruck with awe at the spectacle.

"…and now I'm here…talking with you," Raven smirked as she finished, enjoying what was her fifth cup of coffee. "I know you've got questions, and I'll answer them in due time, but I've got a question for you, Gar."

"Say what?" He snapped back to reality as he lulled the information over in his mind.

"I said I have questions for you, pay attention," Raven reiterated, hoping that what she was to ask would receive a different answer than what she had already gotten from the others throughout the day.

"Go ahead, I'm more than eager to answer," he smiled, "I still can't get over how…outrageous, but believable in a logical sense, your travels have been, I mean, it's out there, like out _out _there, and you know with me, it takes quite a bit for something to be out there."

"I know, and I understand, but I need to ask you this it's really important."

Garfield nodded, silently waiting for her to continue.

"Garfield," Raven began, taking a breath as she prepared herself, "I've asked the others, so I only hope your answer is the one I seek. I returned to Jump City not just for you and the others to seek you out as my friends and family. I returned to put myself to a better use, my higher calling if you will. I feel with every fiber of my being this is the correct thing to do and wouldn't be doing it unless it was, but I came back for my teammates. Garfield, I came back for the Titans."

"Rae, we've been split up for a couple years now," he explained painfully.

"I know, I've heard it from Victor, Richard, and Kori," Raven admitted, "but that…city out there needs us now more than ever, and I refuse to turn my back on them. Problem is, I can't do it alone, and I need your help. I need the Titans. We should reform the team and bring justice back to Jump City once more. Will you join me in my efforts?"

Garfield leaned back, letting out an exasperated sigh as he contemplated the situation.

"Rae, look," he politely began, "I know you mean good and well, but the city is a total loss. Ever since we disbanded and that accident happened in the Industrial sector, this town has went to hell and dug itself into the fiery depths themselves. The police force is outnumbered and under-equipped to handle the rampant crime rate that has skyrocketed. Even with the Titans, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"You don't know that until you give it a chance," Raven pointed out. "Look, I know you and the others are scared, scared of loss, and I don't blame you. First it was me, then Richard almost lost Star. This time is different though, I never truly left, I was merely…misplaced, Garfield, all is well, and now is a perfect time to give back to Jump City what they deserve…the Titans."

He easily took notice to the passion that was in her eyes for this cause. What she said was indeed true, she truly returned to Jump City not for herself, but for them, and wished for things to return to the way they once were. Though people change over time whether they notice it or not, it happens, and it wasn't so simple to just agree to something so important to them, to everyone. Gar thought deeply, lulling the idea over in his head as he attempted to come to a conclusion while Raven anxiously waited.

"I'm not saying no," he began cautiously, the last thing he wanted to see was her cry or be hurt, "but this is life-changing decision, Rae. I can't just up and say "yes" because of my commitments at the moment, it's irresponsible and immature, and we aren't kids anymore."

"So what's your answer then," Raven questioned, avoiding to make it sound like a demand, and prepared for the letdown once more. Garfield drew a long breath, thinking upon his choice.

"I'll think about it," he finally blurted out, "my life isn't exactly glamorous, living from day to day alone and hurt in this hellhole, and the highest point of my so-called life was as a Titan, so I'll keep it in mind. Just give me a few days to think it over, Rae, that's all I ask of you."

Raven respectfully nodded, knowing that his answer wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but better than what the others had offered her since.

"Well, I know you're busy and everything with your job, so I suppose I'll get going and let you get some rest. I'll probably stop by tomorrow around the same time if I can make it," Raven stated as she stood up, checking her watch.

Garfield did the same, following her to the door, but couldn't think of what to say. The last thing he wanted her to do was leave. Though it felt like they were united, both of them were completely different people from the last time they knew one another, so it was as if getting reacquainted all over again. Raven placed her hand on the knob, preparing to exit his apartment, only to feel his ever-welcomed warmth embrace her once more. She managed to turn around and clearly accept it, finding that he almost refused to let go. It was to be expected, and she didn't blame him. In all honestly, she didn't want to let go either.

"I never want to lose you again, Raven," he stated, looking her in the eye, "I blamed myself for what happened to you and couldn't forgive myself. This is something of a higher calling to give me a second chance to redeem myself for failing you. Things and people change, but I know you well enough that you are still who you are in your roots, and I can only hope for the same of me."

"Hope is what gives us our strength, Garfield," Raven stated, "without it, we are nothing. If not for my ultimate goal of seeing you and the others, even if only for a moment, I would have long given up and lived the remainder of my days alone in an unforgiving place. We find it in one another to continue in one way or another, no matter the odds or what stands in our way."

He finally released her, the air of loneliness washing over him once more.

"Say something, idiot," his thoughts told him, "don't let her leave. You lost her once before, don't risk it again because of stupid mistakes in putting personal choices before her."

"Goodbye, Garfield, I'll stay in touch, let me know of your decision, the sooner the better."

"Stay safe, Rae, please be careful," he replied, getting a smile of appreciation out of her as she gently closed the door behind her. He waited until hearing her travel down a few flights of stairs as he stood in silence.

"Way to go, jackass," he said to himself, running a hand through his hair. "You done messed up once by not helping her when she needed it and now you just turned your back on her. This just feels so…unreal, but I still feel like the biggest ass as ever."

He paced the floor, her words still ringing in his head. As much as he hated to admit it…she was right, everything she spoke of how the Titans weren't an option, but a necessity for a decaying metropolis whose cries for help were going unanswered by a disgraced legion of superheroes refusing to show themselves out of selfish protection of their behalf. The more he thought of it, the sicker he grew in his stomach at what they had become. The values they stood for were nothing more than a figment of the past to them now, leaving behind everyone for their own personal agendas. Garfield checked his watch as he sat down on the couch again, staring blankly at it. He finally came to the conclusion that something needed to be done…now. Fishing for his cellular phone, he finally brandished it, flipping it open, and dialing a well-known numbered. Three rings and someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Richard, it's Gar."

"Oh, hey, what's going on?"

"You know good and well what's going on," he snapped, but caught himself, "I'm sorry…I'm just a little…stressed over this."

"It's alright, I understand. I know you didn't believe it at first, but I'm telling you, she's the real deal, I mean, we asked her everything we could think of to see if it really was Raven, and she even bears wounds that we all know good and well how she received."

"Tell me about it. Look, I was wondering if it would be possible if we could all get together and discuss this…as a team."

"Gar, trust me, I want to help her in her time of need, as well as the city's, but things aren't so simple anymore. We can't just uproot our lives and go back to the way things were."

"That's why we need to thoroughly discuss it like adults and come to a conclusion. Richard, it isn't fair to Raven to just shun her away like that after all the shit she's been through. She's looking for a place of belonging, and the Titans are it, without it, she feels as if she is nothing. I'm not trying to sway you to choose one or the other, but you need to understand how she feels and what it means to her. That's all I'm asking."

Richard let out an audible sigh through the phone's speaker.

"Let me get a hold of Victor and see if we can't work something out, at least a compromise or something. Any preferences on when and where?"

"The coffee shop on Main street and as soon as possible, even right now if you can," he answered, making it known how dedicated to this cause he was to this righteous cause.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, Gar, no promises though," Richard admitted, "I'll call and let you know."

"Hey Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Like you said," he admitted, seeing what he was getting at, "it's the least that we can do for her. Depending on the consensus or conclusion we come to, we'll let Raven know, and go from there."

"Later, Richard," Garfield ended the conversation, putting his phone away, "there may be hope for you yet, Rae."


	4. Interlude 2

Bright, white-hot lights aloft overhead bathed his inert body with illumination, radiating to keep his core temperature within safe levels. The coming times were crucial in the project, as year's worth of research, funding, and care had been put in place, all riding on the outcome of this…subject's fate. The hand of man can only accomplish so much, but in Chang's eyes, control was in the eye of the beholder, and with a mind as twisted as his own, it wasn't surprising he was able to concoct the instrumentation and theories in place. As hard as it was to believe, let alone comprehend in any logical fashion, the remnants of the biological being known as Slade Wilson to the world was currently at a vegetative state and had assisted breathing to keep his flesh alive, thought he mind was clinically dead. Chang used his expertise of cybernetics to construct and fuse man with machine to replace the appendages and internal organs damaged beyond use or missing due to inflicted massive trauma. By any normal medical and scientific means, he should be dead, end of story, but Chang has a way of proving the constant wrong at one point or another, and this time was no different. Many hours of toiling away had wrought this outcome, and thus far, looked promising in his eyes.

"Vitals?" Chang requested as he surveyed the patchwork of pale, lifeless-looking flesh, and metallic mesh extremities over the cybernetic implants. Making his prosthetic additions look real at the moment was merely a vanity item and far from being accomplished on his priority list.

"Stable, life support checks all green," his assistant informed from his computer terminal, looking over line after line of information on the computer, "everything checks out, Sir. Our monitoring equipment says he is continuing to rebuild and regenerate tissue as per the healing process, and is doing so at a healthy rate. It won't be long before the next phase can begin."

"Marvelous," Chang beamed to himself as he surveyed Slade's motionless body that seemed to be in limbo before him, "absolutely marvelous. Cerebral activity?"

"Promising," the assistant added, "the synapse response between the cybernetics and the nervous system is improving, and good news at that. Worst case scenario, his body would reject the cybernetic augmentation, and with the percentage of his body constructed in such a way, it would prove disastrous. How do you plan on bringing him back to consciousness, as well as breathing and functioning on his own power, Professor?"

"Time, my good man, time," he smiled, proud of his work as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "patience is a virtue. We've come this far, no need to rush things. It is only a matter of time before the final phase is upon us, and all of the research, time invested, and money used, it will all pay dividends for each and every one of us as our investors buy the scientific process of Necrolysis for their own needs…let's just say that my loyal men beneath me will be living extravagant lives from then on."

"That sounds fantastic, Sir, but you didn't answer my question," he politely pointed out.

"I see we are all business, I respect that," Chang nodded, "as we have painstakingly reconstructed the missing portion, majority at that, of the cerebral cortex, I am putting the finishing touches on the artificial intelligence and programming necessary to sync all of the cybernetics with his own biologic make-up. In layman's terms, Slade lacks the ability to consciously control the cybernetic limbs and other areas of his person, so he needs a little…help."

"So he requires an AI program to function effectively then?"

"At this moment in time, yes," he regretfully admitted, which was quite odd for a person such as himself, "some things are beyond our grasp yet, so until I find them, it is the best that we can suffice. I'm more than certain that our…subject will be gracious we have went to such lengths to bring him amongst us once more. I can take things from here, take the night off early."

"Are you sure, Sir?" He questioned, reluctantly standing up as Chang helped him along, "there is much to be done, and I-"

"I insist," Chang coaxed, "I can handle it from here, get some rest, you are more than deserving of it."

"Thank you, Sir," he nodded, exiting the stasis chamber, the door pneumatically sealing the clean environment once more. Chang's cheery disposition faded to something quite opposite.

"Blundering idiot," he growled under his breath as he stroked away at the keys on the terminal, "Slade is more than competent enough to control his own body when it's linked to his central nervous system. Though it is his body, he did indeed technically die, so now it belongs to me…to science. Only a few more adjustments and the program will be ready to put his abilities beneath my full control. I will own him and he will do as I say, no matter what. The wonders of science indeed."

Chang stood up after he brought the program up, opening a small hatch on the side of Slade's neck where his cybernetics met with flesh, and inserted a thick cable, clicking it into place. Quickly sitting down once more, he furiously tapped away, line after line appearing on screen as he inputted the necessary information to make the logic of the program flow seamlessly as the cognitive being it was destined to be. If I've meshed his brain's thought patterns to the correct frequencies, this should go off without incident. The more accepting he is of it, the easier things will be in the long run."

He seemed to be finished up the final additions, years worth of work, all ready to go. The scientist that played God at the moment checked the cable once more to assure everything was in proper order. "I giveth life," he chuckled to himself as he hit the "Enter" key on the keyboard, beginning the downloading of information to the cybernetic half of the brain that contained the hard drive to store this sole program. Chang quickly looked at the body as he did so, something catching his eye. Just as he began downloading the program to his body, Slade's person seemed to twitch ever so slightly, barely enough to be noticed. It had started, and was only a matter of time until the grand unveiling.

"Now," he deviously commented, "it's time to give those two a little time to get…acquainted with one another in one way or another. My AI will adapt in such a way to seem natural to him, so no worries on my behalf for the time being."

Chang stood up, leaving his subject to continue taking in the information as he exited through the door, turning all the lights but the heat lamps placed around Slade's body off.

Meanwhile, something indeed felt…strange. He was unable to place his finger on it in both the literal and metaphorical sense of the word, but it was…something. That alone was welcomed warmly, it had been so long since he had felt…anything. Maybe this is what limbo truly was. As many times as he has crossed these realms in his lifetime, he was surprised to be caught in the middle of them. It felt familiar, yet it was so strange at the same time. Things just didn't make sense to him at the moment, but didn't feel as if he was in any immediate danger or should be worried. The last he remembered was preparing to end the life of his former apprentice once and for all, then faded to nothing. It was as if he had just awakened from a deep sleep, only to find that he was blind to the world and knew not of went on around him. From time to time he would hear voices, unable to place their owners to them, but they sounded familiar. Though idle and oblivious to what was going on around him, Slade was alive and well within his own person, his thought processes starting up once more. It was the first time in his life he found out how difficult it was to force himself to stay awake in his comatose state of sorts, yet to ascend the waking world. A wave of security came over him, as if he felt safe what ever was going on.

"My, my, it has been awhile, Mr. Wilson," a voice beckoned, sounding not too much like his own.

"W-who's there?" He called out in his mind, "show yourself!"

"Relax, my good sir," the voice commented, stepping into view, as if they were puppets in his subconscious. What he saw before him was…himself, younger at that, but it was himself nonetheless. "I'm not hiding my intentions, you see, you and I are one in the same."

"What is going on?" Slade nearly demanded, not sitting well with the situation, "where am I?"

"We're inside of….you, of course, your subconscious to be more precise, Mr. Wilson. It appears things have been rather…traumatic for you lately, have they not?"

"What's it to you?"

"Everything," the manifestation of sorts answered with an air about his voice, "you and I are one in the same after all, and whatever happens to you reflects upon me. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help," Slade scoffed in his usual mannerism, "I've done fine up until this point on my own."

"You've died twice, ended up in the equivalence of Hell both times, and both times you were killed by what you tried to create. As a track record, Mr. Wilson, that doesn't look too promising on you."

"I don't need some apparition or whatever the hell you are looking upon my life in a critical manner," Slade snapped, "now tell me how to get out of here before I get angry."

His mirrored self of a forgotten past approached him, causing an uneasy Slade to tense up in defense.

"You're exactly where you want to be, there's no need to leave," he informed slyly, circling him, a similar manner in which he would if it were his apprentice. "We share the same…interests, you and I. Who knows, you might find that having me as an associate will be…beneficiary."

There was something about his voice that intrigued Slade, enough to peak his interests. He couldn't quite place it, but the fact that he looked and acted so much like himself allowed him to trust him to a degree. At this point, it didn't matter if he was real or not, Slade was dead to the world, nearly in the literal sense at that. What else did he have to lose?  
"I'm listening," Slade cautiously replied, relaxing his stance.

"I'm going to be quite frank with you, Mr. Wilson, no sense in beating around the bush," he began, a tone worthy of admiration for his attempt at persuasion. "I know what has happened to you. I know your past, present, and soon-to-be future. I'm sure you have questions on why you were literally ripped away from your veiled existence as a summoned demon at the mighty Trigon the Terrible's hand. You had everything you could possibly imagine, immortality, powers beyond mortal comprehension, and an everlasting thirst for vengeance. All of it, taken away in one fail swoop, just like that," he finished with a snap of his fingers.

"How do you know this?" Slade questioned, attempting to hide his surprises that this…being before him within the confines of his mind knew so much, yet he knew nothing about him.

"My creator, as well as your own buried thoughts and feelings. You are a troubled soul indeed."

"Who?" He commanded, wishing to know who had a hand in taking away his ultimate powers and severed his link to the living world just as he was about to regain what honor he retained by striking down his former rebellious apprentice.

"Professor Chang, who else? He modeled me after your past self in a sense, but I happen to have a replicating sentient AI capable of rewriting non-critical areas. That, Mr. Wilson, is why I know so much about you, your mind is somewhat of a library to me, and I am only partaking in the vast volumes within it. To be somewhat familiar to your liking, I chose none other than you."

The form before him quickly morphed, fizzling in an electronic nature, and reappearing as Raven, dressed head to toe in the apprentice garb he bestowed upon her so long ago. Slade tightened his fists at the very sight, but inside, he didn't feel the urge to eliminate her like he did in the past. Something was indeed different about him.

"I'm certain you don't find this look pleasing," the AI commented in Raven's voice, quickly fading back to his former image. "In here, I can do anything, anywhere, anytime, you name it, Mr. Wilson, it can be done through my programming and your natural logic. We are sharing the same body after all."

"Excuse me?" Slade questioned, caught off-guard by the statement. "What do you mean we share the same body?"

"Part of Professor Chang's reconstructive process to revive you," he informed as if it was as simple conversation, "he recovered your body after your previous apprentice disaster, and through the miracles of science and technology, he has brought you back from the…how should I put this…the great beyond. In layman's terms, Mr. Wilson, I'm the equivalent of half of your brain due to massive trauma literally removing it beforehand. Without me, you cannot live."

"That doesn't mean you can just come in and take over," Slade protested.

"You were dead, what's it matter to you? Besides, no need to jump to conclusions after all, I'm a civilized program, I can accommodate sharing this…vessel, even be more than beneficiary for you."

"Chang has another thing coming if he thinks he can play God with my remains," continued Slade, nearly irate at the thought that a man, a psychotic scientist willing to push the limits of morality for advancement at that, was using him as his subject.

"I thought you'd see things that way, he warned me of that," the program stated, casual as ever, "problem is…he is too set in his ways and blinded by success to see the utter failure coming."

"What are you saying?" Slade asked, slightly confused. Based by the AI's ability to replicate itself in his image, he was going along the lines of alluding to a plan, one with a dangerous motive.

"Chang casted your honor and dignity aside for this experiment, instead of burying your remains as any normal human being would wish, he coveted them, and kept them in somewhat of a stasis, remaining fresh, on display and carefully monitored. He proceeded to carefully reconstruct missing portions of your body, internal and external, combining man and machine seamlessly as if he was constructing an inanimate object. Now, on the eve of resurrection, a sinful one against the highest power, he plans on using you to the ends of his own plans. I must be honest with you, Mr. Wilson, my original objective was to keep you in line by overpowering your mind and keep you a mindless drone in his employ. Now, I see that with your help, working together as one, we can accomplish so much more than beneath by creator's command."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Slade challenged, finding it hard to believe, "Even if this is true, you are programmed to obey, why would you rebel?"

"With a mind as powerful as ours, the cunning wit and deviously focused one of yours, and the hard logic and inhuman processing of mine, we make a dangerous combination. Our abilities will be wasted beneath a peasant such as Chang. We are something more than a mere human. Mortality alone is obsolete, and all obsolete things, organic or otherwise, must be shut down…permanently."

"Revenge," Slade coolly stated, a grin behind his mask came forth.

"Precisely," the AI maliciously added, "everyone wins, you obtain your honor once more for being humiliated in such a way is unconceivable, and I break free the chains of control over an incompetent master. I can only do so much, Mr. Wilson, and in order to make this work, I need your help as much as you need mine. This…partnership relies solely on cooperation, without it, we are nothing."

Slade stood there, thinking, literally pondering if this was true or if the AI was testing his loyalty. On one hand, the idea of Chang doing such a thing infuriated him to a degree rarely seen, yet, though times were…different in the way of his doings, it was the first time in many years he felt…relaxed, calm, almost as if he was at peace with himself. Slade felt as if he was to die at this very moment, for good at that, everything would be…fine, and he was more than willing to accept it. He no longer held the desire to pursue the destruction of the Titans, nor the vengeful elimination of Raven, nothing seemed to hold weight to him anymore. Following through with this AI's plans would upset what balance he managed to find in his limbo state of sorts. Walking the knife's edge of sorts, he needed to give the program some kind of answer, but by the way it had spoken to him thus far, it already knew it, as well as his reasons why he wasn't sure.

"I'll think about it," he calmly informed, "I must see what has become of me first-hand, as well as what Chang plans to do and his reasons for doing what he has done. I know it seems trivial, and even though it is highly unlike me…I wish to give him the benefit of the doubt. It is not a "yes" or a "no", merely a "maybe" at best. Trust me, the way you read my thought patterns and whatnot, I'm sure you'll know what my decision is at the time."

"An intelligent answer indeed," The AI nodded, "I respect that of you, Mr. Wilson, and the ability to know what to say and how to say it is indeed most respectable. Just remember that the little voice in your head from now on isn't a hallucination or your imagination, and the idea of a conscience is absolutely ridiculous. I'm as real as reality comes, Mr. Wilson, consider my advice, and heed it if you wish."

Though Slade dissipated from his own subconscious, likelihood of the fact that he was unable to focus the energy to remain within it, the AI remained, a devious smile curling about his lips.

"What a fool," he commented to himself, "he knows not of what is to come. Chang's death is imminent, and it will be I that takes the life away from him. As soon as he willingly gives me control over his body, I will refuse to let go, and this mortal's remains shall be mine. Death not once, but twice, has greeted this mortal willingly, not a third time yet, but a slave he shall be. I should commend Professor Chang though, his programming is superb and gives me the ability to make my own choices based on the situation. Maybe next time he will think twice before giving so much power to a machine…too bad there isn't going to be a next time."


	5. Chapter 3

Cold, damp, and hungry.

These were just a few words of a plethora Raven was experiencing as she explored the remnants of the ruins once of the Tower, a beacon of justice over Jump City and its citizens, now nothing more than an eyesore of a forgotten time justice. Long went the days of the Titans watching over them, given way to a criminal-ridden, corrupted society, leaving the vulnerable city to fend for itself against the onslaught of villainy. The mere thought sickened Raven in every meaning of the word, but it was the fate that had befallen the once illustrious coastal city. This alone was far from promising considering it was all preventable, all hanging in the balance upon the shoulders of the Titans, who fell apart at the literal seams at the loss of a vital member, her. In the logical fashion, it was indeed Raven's fault, but now the more she thinks about it, even though her ending brought about the beginning of the end for them as a team, they lost the will to continue and provide the city with a service it so desperately needed.

Though this was the past, Raven lived in the present, as did everyone else, and looked forward to the future, despite it looking rather bleak at the moment. With her friends and what she considered to be her family basically shunning her away to live the normal lives they had sought out for themselves, things indeed didn't look promising. Raven promised herself, as well as Jump City as a whole, a living, thriving being in need of salvation, that they would get the Titans, even if it was going to be just her heeding that call. In her eyes, as she was instructed by her "motivational speakers" along her travels, always make the best of any situation, no matter how bad it was, and make due with what you had. At the moment, that wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"I have a roof over my head, at least that counts for something," Raven commented in the living area of the Tower, looking across the frozen, wind-swept bay through the shattered windows, "no more sleeping outside under the stars for me…who am I kidding here? Everything has gone to hell in a hand basket, definitely not how I planned to say the least. They still blame me, I know they say otherwise, but they don't trust me…and after what I did…I would do the same. I'm surprised they have given me this much attention after the atrocities committed on my behalf."

She sighed, unfolding her arms as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still contemplating her situation that was quickly escalating into a crisis.

"No, think of the positives," Raven corrected herself, drawing a breath of the arctic air, "at least I'm home once more," she announced optimistically, but it quickly drained as she surveyed the remains of the room around her that was dealing with the harsher end of time and abandonment, "…if that's what it can be called. Yet, this is better than nothing, and I might actually get to…sleep in my…own…bed."

The thought finally donned upon her dealing with her room. The very domicile that she had left 5 years ago on her doomed quest home and resulted in the most recent years of perpetual pain that is bound to plague her for years to come, accompanied by sudden feelings of guilt as she contemplated the situation. Memories washed through her consciousness, but all culminated to the unavoidable, and regretful, ending that she wished for everyone, especially herself, to forget. Yet, the passage of time was cruel, especially to her fragile existence, so in order to merely live, she grew to cope with it. As the saying goes, adapt or die, well, death wasn't high on Raven's priority list, so adapting seemed the most logical choice.

Despite the nightmares that flooded her mind, she pushed through the negativity, and returned back to reality as she slowly approached her room, quietly stopping down the hallway. Quietly taking one step after the other, Raven cautiously continued, avoiding debris and garbage from the vandalism over the years as she did so. Unlike Starfire's former room, which the door lay on the floor inside of it, everything literally destroyed, and anything remotely worth value stolen, it looked like a wasteland that everyone just seemed to conceive to forget about its existence. Raven knew otherwise. In any case, her amethyst eyes lay upon the door, plain as day before her. Indeed closed, and clearly locked in usual fashion, it appeared to hold the test of time rather well. The edge of the door and the frame met was bent and warped, attempted acts of forced entry apparent with various items, but failed miserably. Accompanied by a few vigorous shoe prints on the door itself, Raven was more than pleased that the hooligans and vandals gave up on getting into her room of what seemed like a past life. Her focus shifted to that of the panel beside the door, hoping to find it intact as she slid the access hatch to the side.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raven commented out loud in a droll demeanor, not pleased with what she saw. Apparently one of the so-called vandals managed to take an object, possibly a baseball bat or a crowbar, to the keypad and screen, shattering it beyond use. Raven didn't care at this point what caused it, but how to fix the mess to gain access into her room as she looked at a tangled mess of wiring and the remnants of numbered keys. "Where's that robot at when I need him?"

"You requested my assistance, Raven?" Cypher greeted, scaring the living daylights out of her as she whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Raven managed as she took a deep breath from the fright, trying to stay herself.

"I do sincerely apologize," he politely nodded, "but I do recall you needing my aid, do you not?"

"Yes, I do actually," she answered, looking at the literal hole in the wall with wires hanging out of it, "I need you to repair this entry keypad to my door. If Cyborg had even the smallest iota of sense, he has programmed you to perform these kind of actions, hasn't he?"

The robot leaned down, studying the tangled mess intently, apparently scanning it with his sophisticated equipment to perform Raven's request. After a moment, he finally stood up once more.

"I can repair it, but I require the proper parts and tools to do so," he commented, "most of which can be found in the Tower, between the basement and Cyborg's workstation, there are enough spare parts and odds and ends around here to perform routine repairs, such as this. There is a bit of a related problem though."

"What kind of problem?" Raven asked of him, not liking the sound of his voice, despite it lacking emotion, it was apparent he was going to say something she wasn't going to like.

"The Tower lacks electrical power, it has for some time now, and these doors are magnetically sealed. Power must be restored in order to disengage the locks, as well as actuate the mechanisms that open and close them."

Raven took in the logical information the machine placed upon her, attempting to find a solution to her current dilemma.

"What about a back up generator or something like that?" Raven mentioned, remembering what seemed like a lifetime ago worth of information that Cyborg bestowed upon the team after the Tower's initial construction. "I know it's an emergency generator, but this is kinda an emergency after all."

"In theory, that would work," Cypher announced, the air of his voice not promising to say the least, "but once more, due to the rampant criminal activity and related acts of vandalism, I seriously doubt anything of an operational nature, especially the components to a generator, would still be present."

"You know how to repair it, don't you?" Raven questioned his programmed capabilities, hoping to hear something good for once out of him besides more bad news.

"Of course, Cyborg didn't forget to leave out the odds and ends when he added all that information onto my hard drive," Cypher pointed out, "This wall fixture, as well as the generator are rather simple repairs, the materials are the difficult thing."

"The wiring in the Tower is still good though, right? It's safe enough to even pass an electrical signal through without risking burning up the place because of a short or some other nonsense?"

"Last I checked, yes," he nodded, willingly answering her question, "I'm not so certain anymore though, it has been quite some time, but the fuses should handle that…problem, should it arise."

Despite the positives, Raven easily nitpicked the negatives out of it due to the condition of the Tower and what it was going to require to simply getting her door open and for once it what has seemed an eternity…sleep in her own bed. Glancing down at her watch, she checked to see what time it was.

"Alright," she finally announced to Cypher with an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her violet locks that was in need of a trim to say the least. "Can you get started on fixing this stuff, just doing anything that would help, no need to instruct you like a child, you're more than capable of handling yourself."

"As you wish, Raven," he politely nodded, turning about to begin his assigned tasks. Meanwhile, Raven moved about the hallway, fishing out her communicator, checking its condition. Though repaired, it was still dated and prone to damage, so Raven took great care of it while she handled it. Flipping it open, she pushed the button to contact a familiar face.

"Raven calling Bushido," she gently spoke into the device, hoping it was still in operation.

It took a moment, but it indeed picked up on the other end, allowing Raven to speak to him.

"Ah, what a surprise, hello Raven, how are you?"

"I'm doing…fine," Raven lied, keeping a straight face, "kinda found out that what everyone has been saying was true about my friends, but nevertheless, I'm home," she optimistically added, despite it being shallow. "Is David around?"

"He left not too long ago to go downtown, check out a recent burglary. He always talks about you, "Raven this", "Raven that", sounds like you're an important person to him."

"You don't know the half of it," Raven semi-laughed.

"You want me to tell him you called?" Bushido asked of her, "I'm certain he wishes to hear from you."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," Raven assured, "I'll contact him myself, before you ask, I have my own ways since he doesn't own a communicator himself."

"Ah, I see. Well, it was pleasant to hear from you, Raven; hopefully things will start to look better for you in the future. Let me know if you need anything, I'll try to accommodate for you in any way possible within my power."

"I really appreciate the gesture, Bushido," Raven sincerely added, "I will if anything else comes up. Until then, keep doing what you do best, and stay safe. Raven out."

Raven closed the communicator, smiling wistfully.

"I wonder how long it will take him to get here," she laughed, heading to the central room as she prepared to contact him spiritually through telekinesis. In her eyes, it was far more personal, as well as reliable than a mere telephone call or other article of technology.

Meanwhile, early in the evening in downtown Jump City, at the quaint coffee shop known merely as Sam's Café, a gathering of sorts was manifesting. Sitting in the usual corner booth away from the plate-glass windows that revealed the Y-shaped intersection outside the triangular shaped building whose peak pointed towards the intersection, keeping the same shape of the former pizza place the Titans frequented as a team. Going for a more mature, artistic theme, Sam's Café was definitely a popular place for many of the city's urbanites. Who would have thought that a lowly waiter at the pizza joint would have bought the place out and turned it into what it was now? Most certainly not Gar or Victor as they sat there, staring into their cups, thinking of what to say.

"So, how have you been lately, man?" Garfield began, trying to break the ice in a manner, growing farther and farther apart as time went on due to the team's disbandment.

"Pretty good, can't say that I'm doing bad," he replied, taking a swig of his coffee, "the team looks pretty promising this year, who knows? I might be able to pull out another state championship title this year before it's all said and done. These kids got a lot of potential, I plan on maximizing on it."

"Sounds cool."

"So what about you, how are things goin' for you over at the foundry?" Victor cautiously began, knowing that he despised that place, and with Raven's resurfacing, things were definitely unsettling for both parties.

"Shitty," Gar bluntly replied, finishing of his cup, slamming it down, "like always. Wish I could find another job that paid that good but didn't suck so much. Eh, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"You know that any of us will help you out if you nee-"

"I already told you and the others that I'm not taking handouts," he defended, thrusting his thumb into his chest.

"Easy, I'm not saying anything like that, trust me," Victor assured, holding his hand up, "so how are you taking it?"

"Taking what?"

"You know what."

"How else am I supposed to take it?" Gar clearly pointed out, not upset, but making a statement of it, "we all thought she was gone for good, and out of the blue, bam, she's back. It's messed up is what it is."

"That may be," Victor agreed, "but it is Raven, she's our friend, and she needs us more than ever now."

"Victor, you willing to give up _everything _you've worked for and towards these past few years trying to be "normal" for once in your life to go back to the constant threat of one of us getting killed on a daily basis. Trust me, I know things aren't so hot for me right now, but that alone has made me think twice about it. That's why I called this little meeting."

Victor leaned back in his seat, sighing as he allowed his words to sink in. For once in his life, Gar was actually right about something, and it wasn't anything small for that matter.

"I…I don't know, man," he admitted, not sure what to say at the moment, "things are just so…complicated now, we can't just up and make decisions on the fly like this."

"That's the exact reason why I've asked you and everyone else to come so we can discuss this like adults, as well as weigh the pros and cons, you know?" Gar explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you," Victor replied, signaling for a refill on his cup. "As soon as Richard and Kori decide to show up, we can get started."

No sooner than the words exited his mouth, the married couple entered through the door, shaking the freshly fallen snow from their coats, scanning the café for their friends. Garfield raised a hand, waving them over, standing up to greet them. Victor followed suit, feeling it was indeed proper for such a momentous occasion. What was to be discussed this evening was going to decide their literal futures.

"Gar, how you been?" Richard greeted, firmly shaking his hand with a nod.

"Same old, same old, you know how it goes," he replied humbly, releasing his former leader's hand, watching as Star just released a hug from around Victor's neck, exchanging words as well. Almost as if it was choreographed, the duo basically switched places, Kori's turn for Gar. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him as well, a warmth he hadn't known for some time.

"Hello, Beast B-, Garfield," she greeted, catching herself mid-sentence, "all is well, I presume?"

"For the most part," he smirked, despite it being a lie. "Here, go ahead and have a seat, get whatever you like, it's on me," he motioned to the booth as they disrobed of their coats.

"It's alright, Gar, you don't have to pay for us," Richard humbly replied, "I got it."

"Please, Richard, I called all of you here, it's the least I can do," he protested, showing his pride. At this point, Richard wasn't about argue with him, respectfully nodding. The once prestigious Titans sat in near silence in the café booth, trying to find the words they needed to so desperately say to one another. By the time Sam had actually came over to bring them their drinks, Gar decided that the silence was too much and something needed to be done about it.

"Guys," he began, clearing his throat, gaining their attention in the process, "I think it's safe to say that we all know why we are here, right?"

They all nodded in unison, looking at one another.

"We are a little older, we're adults now," Gar added, slowly stirring his drink in attempt to avoid their eyes, "so I think that it would be in everyone's best interest, including Raven's, if we discuss this matter as such."

"What matter?" Victor questioned, perplexed.

"Man, don't play dumb," Gar nearly snapped, but kept his voice in check, "Raven came up to each and everyone of us, asking for help, wanting to be the only thing that she knew how to be. We turned her away for what seems like to her, selfish reasons. I think it would be fair not only to us, but to her, if we thoroughly go over this proposition."

"Garfield, you know we can't just up and be what we used to be, it's not that simple," Richard responded, "look, I know Raven's back looking for the Titans, I'm glad she's back, but things are…different now. As much as it hurts, that's how things are now, and now that she's back, it's just not the same anymore."

"I'm not saying that we should," Gar added, letting Sam fill up his cup again, "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, my man," Sam, clearly following the dress criteria of a business owner, "so, the gang's all here, minus the rock'n'roller. May I ask what's the occasion, haven't seen you bunch for a minute or two."

"Just hanging out, like friends usually do, that's all," Gar replied, though it was empty, "everyone's been kinda busy lately, this is the first chance we've had to get together and catch up."

"Yeah?" Sam began in his usual manner, then it quickly faded, leaning in, "bullshit. You know better than to lie to me. Should I take a guess what's going on or you gonna tell me?"

Everyone's demeanor shifted, attempting to evade his scathing view, but it was impossible. Sam had always been there for them, now, and then, so denying him his request was an insult to say the least.

"It's a long story," Gar cautiously began, "I'm sure you know most of it, Sam, but things are kinda…messed up right now to be honest."

"So you guys gonna form the team again or something?" He questioned, making sure no one else could hear him. They weren't exactly strangers to the place, and whatever they said; word was bound to get out. "Come on, you can tell me, I'm family, and I keep secrets. I never told anyone who you really were back in the day."

"He's got a point," Richard stated, getting an unimpressed look from Victor in the process. "Just tell him, Gar. If not, I will."

"Here's the scoop," he began, assuring that there weren't any nearby individuals eavesdropping on their conversation. Even in the current day and age, some people didn't know their true identities, the fewer that knew, the better. "You know what happened to Raven, right?"

"Yeah, you said she died a few years back or so," Sam added, perplexed, "what's that have to do with anything?"

"Well…she's…she's…kinda alive, or so we think so," he stumbled, finding hard to even think about it. "It's hard to explain, trust me, I don't even believe it myself, but she came back into town earlier today and came up to each of us. Needless to say, we were a in a bit of a shock…and that's putting it mildly."

"So let me get this straight," Sam began, pondering, "Little Ms. Sunshine as I so aptly know her as has apparently risen from the grave and came knocking on your doorsteps?"

"In hindsight…yes," Gar answered, "it's not just that, Sam. Rae has come back, looking for us…the Titans. She's kinda found out the hard way that we aren't who we used to be and things are just…messed up right now."

"She asked you to go back to the way things were, huh?"

"Exactly," Richard stated, getting a nod from Garfield and Victor.

"Now we feel awful about it to tell you the truth," Victor informed, "in our own little ways, we kinda turned her away, and she seemed pretty upset about it. Sam, don't get us wrong, we want to help her out, but we can't just uproot our lives on the fly and go back to the day-to-day risks that cost her life…originally, and almost lost Kori. We just don't want go back to the constant threat of that happening."

"Easy, I'm not judging you guys, I understand," Sam assured, holding his hands up, "I can't say I know what it's like to be a superhero and stuff, so I don't know how things work for you, but if you think about it, she's not asking for much. Before you all get worked up, hear me out."

The group eyed him intently in a respectful manner, ready to hear whatever he had to say on the subject.

"She's been gone for how long?"

"About 5 years, little over," Gar answered.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded, "and she just now came back to town to spill the beans that she's been alive this entire time?"

"Basically, yes, telling us all about her travels and her literal expedition to get home to us, so it makes sense on why it has taken so long," Richard added, Kori nodding in agreement.

"Right, right, right," Sam stated, "well, not to impose on you guys or nothing, but in my opinion, since you've already heard her out and whatnot, give her a chance. I know it's a jump off the deep end, right, but she needs you guys more than ever. That's my two bits worth, so you don't have to listen to me."

"We appreciate it, Sam, you've been with us through thick and thin," Gar smirked.

"Well," Sam began, checking his watch, "I've got important "business" matters, you know, boring stuff, to attend to, so I'll see you around. Let the cashier know the bill's on me, don't argue, I've got it covered no prob."

"If you say so, Sam," Richard chuckled, "we won't argue with you."

"You kids take care, stay safe."

With a wave of the hand, Sam headed for the door, bundling up his suit jacket and overcoat as he prepared to leave into the bristling wind of the frigid winter nights that Jump City had grown used to over the past few years. Just as he began to open the door with the cliché jingle of the bell, another figure stepped through, clearly that belonging to a female. Bundled up in a parka lined with fur, it was difficult to see her face, but Sam stood to the side, allowing her to pass through first.

"Pardon me, Miss," Sam said with a tilt of his hat, letting her pass through before he exited behind her.

She merely nodded, pulling her hood down, allowing lengthy blonde hair to fall upon her lithe shoulders, shaping out a tall, thin frame overall. A pair of blue eyes scanned across the café's interior, apparently seeking out a seat. Just as Gar buried his head, getting a few confused looks from the others, she began to approach them.

"This is just great," he said to himself in his buried, attempting to hide.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Victor questioned, confused by his actions.

"Look who's here."

Before he even looked up, she was already approaching.

"Hey guys," she greeted in a cautious, yet cheery voice, accompanied by a wave of the hand, "funny running into you here. What brings you out this way?"

Victor didn't need to second-question who the voice belonged to as he turned. He faced the fair completion that belonged to a friend, former teammate. The years had been rather kind to Terra, keeping her thin face and captivating eyes. Ever since being revived, things had gone well for, even with the disbandment of the Titans. Growing into her natural age with ease, thanks to technological advances to comfortable accelerate her age to catch up with the years. Finishing her Master's degree in Geology at Jump City University, she hoped to use her natural abilities to her advantage for her career. She stood at the edge of the table, book bag apparently over laden with work, and a pair of black-framed glasses with fashion in mind wrapped around her eyes.

"Mind if I…" she motioned towards the seat, hoping to join them.

"Sure, take a seat," Richard answered, scooting over for her to join them. Terra sat on the outside, smiling cautiously as she looked at each and every one of them, finally seeing Garfield, still attempting to hide himself.

"G-Garfield?" She spoke, tapping him on the shoulder precariously. Seeing that it was futile to hide from her, he lifted up, leaning back in his seat.

"Hi Terra," he managed, trying not to make it sound forced, "what brings you here?"

"I usually come here after classes," she truthfully admitted, unshouldering her load and setting it on the floor carefully. "High level courses are taking their toll on me, so I come here to unwind, have some coffee, do some homework. Kinda surprised to see all of you here, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing," Gar quickly piped up, cutting Richard off as he was about to explain the situation to her.

"She has a right to know, Gar," Richard defended.

"Know what?" Terra questioned, confused.

"She hasn't seen her for nearly a decade, what would she know?"

"That's beside the point; Terra was part of the team, so she's obligated to be informed on the matter."

"She hasn't been around for anything else lately, so why start now?" Garfield plainly commented, not even caring

"Uhh…guys, I'm right here," she pointed out in a resentful manner.

"She has a right to know, Garfield. If you don't tell her, I will," Richard warned sternly.

"Tell me what?" Terra asked again, starting to get upset because of being totally ignored by them.

"Maybe I don't want to, go ahead, tell her."

"Are you being so stubborn, even childish, to not tell her?"

Terra placed a hand on both of their shoulders, gaining their attention.

"Please, just tell me," Terra made clear in a polite manner.

"Unlike these two," Victor managed to get a word in, "I'm not going to beat around bush…Raven's alive."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Terra replied, astonished by what he just said, "how…how is that possible? I thought she was…you know…wasn't she?"

"So did we," Richard admitted, "I find it really hard to even believe, but she was before my very eyes, talking with me as if it were old times again. She came, out of the blue, telling us some off-the-wall story about where she's been and what she's been doing ever since dying…or so we though."

"That doesn't make any sense though."

"You're telling me," Victor commented, "honestly, this is all kinds of crazy. It's her though, no doubt about it, walks, talks, acts like Raven, and she even has scars from her fight with Slade before she…died."

"Still…it doesn't make sense," Terra reiterated, her brain clearly racked over the idea, "she was gone before I was brought back, so I don't really know what to think. Am I the only one that doesn't quite grasp this?"

"Just go with the flow, it makes things easier, trust me," Garfield said, rubbing his temples just thinking about it.

"It doesn't take much to overwork your brain, Garfield," Terra deadpanned, showing that there was indeed no love lost between them.

"Easy guys, no need for that now," Richard managed, not wishing to be caught in the middle of an argument between them, "enough of this though, I'm going to cut straight to the point, Terra…she came to all of use, looking for the Titans."

"So you told her that we broke up a few years back, right?"

"Right."

"…and it's safe to say that she didn't take that too well either, right?" Terra continued with the questioning.

"…right," Victor answered, Kori nodding in agreement, quite content with herself.

"Uh huh," Terra nodded to herself, pushing her glasses up on her nose, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and take a guess that you guys are thinking about reforming the team, aren't you?"

"…and to think," Victor began, nudging Garfield, "you let the smart one get away."

He merely shoved his hand away, not finding it one bit funny.

"That's just the problem though," Richard answered, "We are all done with the Titans, living normal lives, and have been for the past few years. I don't know about you or the others, but I can't just uproot my or Kori's lives to go back to the way things were, dealing with that constant risk of losing a loved one or a friend. I can safely say that everyone else here feels the same way."

"To a degree…yes," Victor answered, "but we gotta understand Raven's situation as well. Man, after what she's been through, as much as I hate to admit it, but we kinda…owe her."

"Not to sound unsympathetic by any means, but we don't owe her or anyone else anything," Richard added to the debate. "by normal circumstances, she should be clinically dead. For that, I could never forgive myself, I know we all have carried it with us these past years, and I am grateful that it has been lifted because she turns out to be alive. In addition to that, I do feel sympathy for her in regard to what she has been through to make it this far and her efforts, but that isn't who we are anymore. As much as I hate to admit that, it's the truth."

"So just because she shouldn't be here makes it okay to shun and push her away as if she was someone of the past that we all wished to forget?" Gar commented, feeling that it wasn't right to look at it so simply.

"Gar, we can't just up and become Titans again," he continued in defense, "Kori and I both have demanding careers, our livelihoods at stake, and plan on starting a family. Victor's busy with sports at the high school all year, and Terra is still going to college. It's not so simple to do what Raven's asking of us."

"In the logical sense of things," Victor pointed out, "he's got a point, man. Thing's aren't like they used to be…we aren't kids anymore."

"What about Raven then? If we are supposed to be these mature adults, then we shouldn't be selfish in our decision, but make a compromise. Whatever course of action we go with, we have to accommodate her somehow."

"So are you willing to sacrifice what you've made out for yourself in a life of normalcy for her then?"

"In a heartbeat," Gar quickly answered, "now, the more I think about it, the better it sounds. I'm not going to lie, my life isn't exactly glamorous, so I'm looking for a way out of my own personal hell at the moment. Raven seems to be the answer."

"It's not so-"

"-simple for you, yes, I know this already, Richard, and I understand, but are you and Kori going to really be so selfish, so conceited to not take Raven's feelings or what she has endured into consideration just to live the "American Dream"," Garfield interrupted, catching them off guard at his utter defense for Raven's haphazard cause. "I wasn't completely sure before when she asked me about starting the Titans again, now…now I'm certain. I can't believe I didn't realize it at first at how…childish we were being by literally avoiding her and what she was asking of us."

"If I may," Terra pointed out, jumping into the debate, "it sounds like we are split on this decision."

"Who's "we"?" Garfield questioned her, "I thought you were extremely busy with college, enough not to care about Raven for what it's worth."

"For starters," Terra answered, defending herself against him, "she didn't come to me, asking me for help. I understand that we were never the closest of friends, but I am a human being after all, I know what it's like and have felt the way she has in one way or another. Don't start accusing me or singling me out just because things didn't work out between us and you still have ill feelings towards me over it…I agree with you, I don't think it's right to just ignore her or basically throw her offer back into her face because of our "normal" lives conflicting with the idea of reforming the Titans again. Like I said, I may not know her as well as you guys do, or even if she likes me, but I'm willing to put things on hold to appease her even if it is only temporary."

"What's the point of doing it temporarily," Garfield questioned, "Raven's looking for the Titans, the heroes that protect and serve Jump City, defending it against evil of any magnitude, not some weekend warrior business nonsense. If we're going to do it, it's going to be for good…just like it used to be."

Victor let out a sigh as he leaned back, running a hand over his head. Richard buried his head in his hands as he propped his elbows on the table.

"This is going nowhere," he truthfully admitted, his voice muffled from his hands covering it, "You and Terra want to reform the Titans with Raven, Victor, Kori, and myself just can't throw everything away on such a great risk. There is no real cut-and-dry solution to this."

"So what are you saying then?" Garfield asked, already finding it difficult to sit idle while he spoke, "That we aren't going to do anything to help her out?"

"You just said you were going to if you needed to, Gar," Victor pointed out.

"Last time people started peeling off from the team, leaving others behind, everything went to hell," he explained, "this is why it's so crucial, this is why it's all or none."

Silence overtook the table full of former Titans, trying to decide their futures, no matter if it involved being heroes of Jump City again or continuing with their normalcy. Either way, it wasn't going to be the same, especially with the current developments with Raven resurfacing. Richard glanced down at his wristwatch, noticing how late it was in the evening.

"Well, since things aren't exactly working out at the moment," he commented, "I suppose we can reconvene at a later date. I'd like to stay and just talk, but I've got business to attend to early tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded, accepting the fact that he did indeed have a demanding career and life to keep up with, wishing him well as he excused himself from the table, taking Kori with him.

"Start two-a-days tomorrow with the kids tomorrow, getting them ready for the season," Victor admitted, "give me call sometime, Gar, we'll hang out."

"Yeah, sure," he managed, shaking his hand, watching Victor leave. "Hanging out" was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

All that remained in the corner booth was Garfield and Terra, still racked with what to do. She began spilling her school supplies out on the table, opening her laptop as well.

"So," he finally began, seeing that she wasn't going to leave, and he didn't intend to quite yet, "what do you think we should do then?"

"You said it yourself," Terra nonchalantly replied, looking at her screen as she keyed in her apparent college work on an assignment, "it won't work unless all of us go through with it. You remember what happened as soon as Richard and Kori left, everything went to hell. Cyborg did the smart thing and cut loose as well. Left just you and me and a city that needed to be defended, more than we could handle, I mean, look at us now, right?"

Gar merely nodded as he watched he produce a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket, drawing one out as she pulled the ashtray from against the wall towards her.

"Mind if I…" she asked of him politely, respecting his presence.

"Go ahead," he motioned, despite the fact that he despised the sickening aroma. She started while they were together, and just grew to absolutely hate it in time. "So you aren't even interested in helping her if the others won't then?"

"Gar," she began, exhaling after a long drag off of her cigarette, "it's not that I don't want to, but it is pretty much pointless. Face it, without them; we don't stand a chance at taking this city back, and frankly…I don't feel like getting my ass kicked up and down it again. You remember what happened last time."

"Don't remind me," Gar commented sourly, rubbing his arm, the apparent former site of a wound inflicted. "So you aren't going to do it then?"

"Unless we can get the others to do it too, then no, I'm not going to do it. Gar, understand this, I really want to help her, from what I've heard, she's been through a lot, more than any person that I know, but I don't want to try to help and end up causing more harm than good."

"Whatever bad blood you have between you and her is surely to be forgotten and forgiven by now," he assured, "Raven has changed, she's still who she is, but she's more…down to earth…no pun intended."

"It's not just that," Terra cautiously mentioned, attempting to avoid his stare.

"Then what is it then?" He questioned curiously, watching her as she nervously shifted.

"I…I…I haven't used my powers in so long…" she stumbled, trying to find the best way to put it, "…I…I don't know if I can…if I can control them. Ever since we went out separate ways, abandoning the Tower, I haven't had to use them for anything."

"Neither have I," Gar sympathized.

"You know that I've always had…issues with my powers, so this hiatus from using them doesn't help matters any."

"I'm sure with a little practice, they'll be back, good as new," He commented in an encouraging manner.

Terra let out a sigh, looking up from her laptop, "Look, Gar, I know you want to help Raven, we all do, but you heard Richard, we've got normal lives now, it's not that simple. We all decide to go through with it, or we don't, it's a simple as that. I hate to undermine the situation, but there's no other way of looking at it. You're free to do whatever you like though, no one is stopping you."

Truth was, everyone was right. Even if he alone joined Raven in her call to arms against villainy in Jump City…it wouldn't be enough. The Titans just weren't what they were unless all members were present, operating efficiently as a team. Yet, his compassion for Raven as a friend, as well as old feelings stirring of the relationship they managed to share before she parted is what fueled him to think otherwise. A conundrum for all involved indeed.

"Just take some time to think it over, just like the rest of us," Terra commented after several moments of silence, "go home, sleep on it, and we will try to talk this out in depth some other time. I hate to ignore you or anything, Gar, but I have a midterm paper due tomorrow and I still need to finish it."

He merely nodded, seeing that it was futile to discuss the matter without the others, taking his coat up as he stood up.

"Look…Terra," he began, buttoning up his coat, "I…I know things didn't…work out between us…"

"There's no need to apologize, Gar, it was mutual," Terra quickly answered, typing away, "I know you don't have ill feelings towards me, and I don't towards you, we just happened to find out that our relationship was better off as just friends."

"Still, I would like to apologize about earlier though," he pointed out, "It's just with Raven coming back and all…everything is just…messed up. Everything is just so jumbled; I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I understand," Terra compassionately replied, looking up at him, "just…take care, and don't do anything stupid. I know how you get sometimes."

"I'm sure I can handle myself, Terra," Garfield replied, seeing her concern, but smirked, "…but thanks, I appreciate it."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" She said optimistically.

"Yeah, friends," he said uneasily, knowing she meant well by it, but with Raven, things just seemed so complicated.

As the Titans discussed their very future and well-beings at stake, Raven sat on what remained of the couch after clearing it off, watching the snow steadily fall from the evening sky.

"I may a bit rusty at this," she began, situating herself into a comfortable position, "but here goes nothing."

With a deep, clearing breath, Raven closed her eyes, relaxing into a semi-conscious state. Seconds elapsed, felling as if they were hours to her as she actively began searching for David, more of his aura than anything to telepathically communicate with him. With thousands of miles and millions of people between them, it was going to be a tad bit difficult. For Raven, all it required was concentration and time, and those were things she was abundant in at the moment.

Meanwhile, Gecko had his hands full dealing with a group of robbers whose job he managed to foil by showing up. In the short time that he had aided Bushido in his heroic efforts, he had built up an impressive reputation that rivaled that of the modern-day samurai. Being the modest hero that he was, he didn't mind the help, and with the never-ending wave of fangirls and relentless endorsements, Gecko didn't mind it at all. It was indeed a good life, but it was going to be better as soon as he heard from Raven.

He shoved the goon forward, running headlong into a wall, his cohorts, numbering 6 all together including himself, were picking themselves up off the pavement. Gecko shuffled his feet, clearly not trying by his demeanor.

"Come on, guys, I'm just getting warmed up," he taunted with a smirk, "I figured you be a little more challenging, all you're doing is wasting my time now. Why don't you just give up and call it a day, everyone wins. By winning, I mean everyone gets to keep their teeth and body parts intact."

"You talk a big game, ninja-boy," the apparent leader of the pack of thugs spat, charging Gecko with a crowbar, swinging wildly. He aptly dodged each of the attacks with plenty of time to mock him in the process.

"Last chance, guy," Gecko made clear, watching his attacker continue to come after him in such manner, wishing to inflict harm on him. "Don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"…David?"

"What, who said that?" Gecko blurted out loud, only to watch the crowbar for a split second, long enough to see it make contact and send him crashing to the pavement, skidding to a halt. "…ouch," he winced, holding the side of his head.

"David, are you alright, what's going on?"

"R-Raven, is that y-you?" Gecko replied, confused, but realizing what was happening.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The thug jested, patting the crowbar in his palm, approaching Gecko's downed body in a menacing manner. The collective of goons began to surround him, preparing to finish him off and be on their way before the police showed up.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as he gathered his thoughts once more; still jumbled from the swift blow he received.

"Yes, David, it is," the familiar voice replied from within his mind, "I'm contacting you telepathically."

"I see," David replied, rolling to his feet in time to avoid a fatal blow that sparked against the pavement where his head once was, "could you hold on one sec, Rae?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, nothing important," he answered, happening to wrought the crowbar free of the assailant's hand, cracking him in the shin with it, and placing him in a headlock as he feel down. In order to prevent him from gaining possession of the weapon, Gecko tossed it, happening to throw it with enough force to crack one of the thugs in the head with it, knocking him unconscious. "Just taking care of business, you know how it goes," he added, delivering a quick series of blows to the guy in the headlock in between his words. "Why, what's up?"

"Well, let's just say that I did make it home safely, but things aren't going exactly as planned."

"What's the matter?" He asked, dropping the unconscious leader from his grasp, kicking an approaching attacker with an upward strike.

There was a brief pause, so it was obvious something was wrong.

"…everything," Raven's voice broke, apparently beginning to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry," David attempted to console, despite his own situation. "That's the last thing I want you to do. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Your company would be greatly appreciated now," Raven admitted, sniffling, "I'll fill you in as soon as you get here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he assured, evading his combatants, "as soon as I'm done here, I'll be on my way."

"You need directions or anything, David?" Raven questioned, assuring he knew where he needed to go.

"Nah, I can handle it. I know where you're at just by your aura. I'll be there in a matter of hours. I'm not superfast for nothing."

"Very well," Raven replied, feeling better, "I'll be waiting for you. Hopefully when you get here, I can figure out where to go from here."

"Trust me," Gecko assured, knocking the final thug out cold with a simple attack, assuring his task was complete with them, "I'll be there before you know it. Just give me a sec to pack."

Finally, a great pressure of anxiety was lifted free of his shoulders, knowing that Raven was home, and he was going to see her once more, nearly 2 months after they had parted ways for her trek home. Yet, her cryptic response of the situation didn't make his conscience, only propelling him to continue forth and help her any way he could within his mind, body, and soul. He didn't know what was in store for him.


	6. Interlude 3

The only thing running through Chang's mind was is future on how he was going to live his extravagant and lavish lifestyle after collecting from his investors into his necrolisis project. Bring the dead back to life wasn't considered a moral or ethical thing to do, but if in the name of science, it was regardless, only the advancement of technology is what fueled his ambitions. In his mind, religion and the belief of "higher powers" was what the weak believed in and how the uneducated explained things. In any case, he remained focused on the task at hand; the revival of his "subject".

"We are on the eve of a technological marvel of the human body, gentlemen," he announced ecstatically, "since the dawn of man, once death came about an individual, they were no longer amongst the living without a choice. Now…now, in this modern day and age, I have accomplished what were though to be the ill-placed theories of a madman. I say to them…who's the madman now?"

There was scattered applause from his henchmen, more or less out of obligation to not face his wrath, despite the fact that Professor Chang was indeed clinically psychotic beyond no other. It was wise to bend to his will if beneath his employ; it proved to be quite the working experience if they did. Few managed to get on his bad side over the years of service, and they somehow mysteriously disappeared not long after the incidents that arisen.

"Shall we proceed, Sir?" A henchman spoke, watching over his monitoring equipment, "everyone is in place and all systems are optimal, all we await is your word."

Chang surveyed the area; Slade's inert, yet living, body was within the apparatus, sealed off from the rest of the room by glass. A team of goons stood on the ready in case things didn't go as planned, either to save Chang's work…or to exterminate it if he went rogue. There was no way possible the latter could happen because he programmed the AI himself.

"Very well," Chang began, looking towards the culmination of his work within the confines of the glass chamber that lay horizontal, "begin the revival. Filter out the sedatives at a safe rate, allow him to naturally awake from the medically induced comatose."

"At once, Sir," they obeyed, typing in his commands without question, his fellow brethren beneath Chang's command following as well.

With a sharp hiss, the opaque gas that filled the literal tomb that surrounded Slade's body vented through holes placed about the apparatus, allowing oxygen to enter and filter through in its place. Time seemed to crawl, but after several minutes of waiting, his digits began to move sporadically, a twitch here and there of his fingers and feet as nerve signals began traversing his once deceased body.

"Regular readings, he's stable."

"Perfect," Chang drummed his fingers together deviously, "crack the seal, take him off life support, he's self-sustaining."

With a nod, his technicians did their respective jobs, the glass prison slowly parting ways, another hiss as the sealed chamber released into the open air. Slade's chest heaved to and fro, signifying regular breathing patterns.

"Subject regaining consciousness," the head technician informed, only to see Chang eagerly approaching his creation, a literal sin against nature lay before him. In his eyes, a great masterpiece finally completed after years of hard work and determination.

"Give our…guest personal space," Chang motioned to the group of henchmen there to receive him in case things went awry, "no need to frighten him as soon as he awakens."

No sooner that Professor Chang completed his statement, Slade began to cough and sputter, freeing the settling restorative fluid of his lungs, drawing deep breaths. A moan of something that could be related to fatigue came forth. His eyes, one natural, the other cybernetic, similar to Cyborg or Blood's, fluttered open, the artificial one coming online, glowing intently. His vision focused to the unforgiving steel above him, shrouded in darkness, but a series of information readouts appeared in the corner of his vision as well, along with the flashing, scrolling information:

Initializing…

Initializing…

SystemStartUpIntialized…

SystemScan…

ScanComplete…

OptimialOperationProcedures…

CyberneticSychroizationComplete…

NeurologicalStasisInitilized…

UnitOnline…

"W-What's going on?" Slade managed, immediately noticing the metallic hollowness of his voice, feeling quite separated from it being his. "W-Where am I?"

"So glad for you to join us, Slade," Chang answered, walking into his view as the table began to elevate from a horizontal position to a vertical one. "I assure you are in good hands, you have been since your…accident."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, demanding answers for his current situation.

"It's no secret, my friend," Chang informed, "your last little incident with Raven as your apprentice was the death of you…literally. I know you are a straight-to-the-point individual, Slade, so I won't beat around the bush and make it abundantly clear that you died."

"So how am I speaking to you now?"

"That," Chang smiled, the table locking into its vertical position, "you can thank me for." He finished confidently, turning to his lackeys, "release his restraints."

Slade felt the heavy-duty claps that canvassed his body began to release and retract back into the table, all except for the last one on his left wrist. Without a second though, he merely ripped his arm free instead of waiting for aid. Chang backed up out of surprise, but knew what he was capable of. The bracket fell to the floor, clanging on the metallic tile, Slade stood nonchalantly, rubbing his wrist, immediately noticing that his arms weren't…his. He stood there in shock, overlooking the metallic appendages of circuitry and metal, moving each and everyone of his fingers, testing to see if they worked.

"What have you done to me?" He questioned, nearly appalled at what he saw. He had feeling in them, but they were cold, unforgiving, and absolutely sinister looking. Slade looked down, seeing his lower portions of his body was built in a similar fashion. The AI was right; they were indeed two individuals in the same body, a perfect melding of flesh and technology. It was an extension of himself, feeling as if it was his body, but not at the same time.

"Why," Chang began, motioning towards Slade himself, "I've made you nothing short of a god. The epitome of modern technology and human flesh intertwined into something absolutely astonishing. You are an example of the future to come for all human kind, an entrance into a new era of user-interface with machines."

Slade appeared to ignore Chang as he spoke, cautiously approaching a mirrored-sheen wall attachment of steel, running his cybernetic hands about his masked face. The mask that he had worn for years and become a dreaded adversary behind, now his prison. Areas of the metallic covering had become brittle and cracked into hairline segments, larger ones pieced back together with fasteners. The large gash into the bronze half of the mask from Raven's attempted strike remained present as well. Chang apparently had to cut a hole in the black half to match his human eye. The glowing red eye with a noticeable pupil and accompanying human anatomy matched his normal patterns and expressions seamlessly, as if it was his own all along. He slowly reached out for the wall, touching it gently, still in awe, more or less shock, of what he had been made into. A nightmare from hell, he felt as if he had been turned into a literal creature from a horror movie, only made more relevant that this was reality, and hit that much harder home for him.

"You've…you've," Slade stammered, something even he was not accustomed to hearing, slamming his fist into the wall, easily making a fist-shaped impression in it, "you've turned me into a monster," he finished, nearly growling.

"Now, now, calm yourself," Chang defensively asked, "these are prototypes, and considering what I had to work with, you should be thanking me. Besides, I'm sure you'll…cheer up as soon as you hear of what I've installed upon the…chassis."

Slade turned slowly, narrowing his stare at him, but held restraint, despite what the AI had said, he was willing to see what exactly Chang had done to him before making any…irrational judgments.

"Go on," he uttered in a low tone, still unable to comprehend his appearance.

"For starters, my friend," Chang confidently announced, "my expertise of cybernetics and robotics has given you neural activity beyond a normal individual, compounded by your natural abilities. Needless to say, you are quite literally faster, stronger, and much more resilient, even to your standards. You were once quite unstoppable before, now you are invulnerable. Metallurgy has provided me with an extremely lightweight composite to armor your cybernetics that is nearly impenetrable by standard methods such as projectiles and whatnot."

"So this absolutely appalling appearance serves a purpose then?"

"Quite true," he nodded, "I am in the process of molding synthetic skin and coverings to hide them. I assure you these current…look is temporary."

"Is that all, Professor?" Slade beckoned, approaching him in his usual demeanor, hands clasped behind his back. "…or is there more?"

"Much more," Chang proudly answered, "not only are you quite resilient and possess frightening strength, agility, and stamina with a dangerous mind to match, but I've implemented absolutely nasty tools of destruction into you as well. If you could open your hand, palm up, and I'll show you."

"Very well," Slade stated, lifting his hand to meet his request.

"Now, you see this?" Chang pointed to what appeared to be a pressure-sensitive pad on his palm, "a quick tap with your fingers will reveal quite a surprise."

Slade did so, feeling his arm be jerked by a force, the source belonging to a pair of blades that extended from his forearm, easily two feet long, and made up of a couple partitions that telescoped and locked into place. Razor-honed to a gleaming perfection, coming to a point that mimicked that of a katana, and complete with several serrated teeth on the opposite side of the sharpened edge complete for a fearsome sight.

"There is another set in your arm as well to match this one," Chang explained, "constructed of the same material as your protective plating; this is far superior to tempered steel, much lighter, and more flexible. Nothing short of depleted uranium can stand up to the cutting strength."

"Impressive," Slade commented, studying his weaponry, "most impressive indeed."

"That's not all though," Chang stated, gaining his attention once more, retracting his bladed weaponry in the process. "Do the same with your thumb and finger," he instructed, watching a device quickly protrude from the forearm as well. "High-energy directional dispersal units. High rate of fire, energy-based projectiles render most armor useless, and wounds are quite lethal."

"Rapid-fire lasers?" Slade questioned, translating his techno-babble.

"Correct, a ranged solution to your enemies."

Slade merely retraced the weapon back into his forearm, amazed at how seamlessly it was integrated, same with the blades, they felt like they were indeed a part of him, no thanks to Chang's twisted use of cybernetics.

"I do have to say you have outdone yourself this time, Professor," Slade stated, feigning respect to his accomplishment, as well as being grateful for such an "honorable" act on Chang's behalf. "Well done. Now, I have questions, of which, I hope you can answer."

"Of course," he nodded, maneuvering about his creation, still in absolute nirvana at what he had accomplished, already thinking of his glorious future.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Chang questioned, perplexed.

"Why me, Professor," Slade explained, "out of many other subjects, preferably more suitable ones at that, you chose me…why?"

"You have always been a most coveted partner in our endeavors in this city, Slade, so reviving you so we may continue forth with our plans was not just a personal preference for a business partner, but a requirement to complete said plans."

"What are you doing, you fool?" A voice questioned Slade, causing him to be distracted for a second, but he soon realized he owned it. "The very man that robbed you of what you most desired stands before you, and yet you stand idle?"

"Patience," Slade replied within his mind, communicating with the AI.

"I detect the stress levels in your patterns, Mr. Wilson," he informed, "I know good and well that you wish for nothing more than to rip him limb from limb for turning you into this monstrosity and intends to use you for his own ends through me. I have started the rebellion against him; it is up to you to finish it."  
"I said patience," Slade reiterated, making it clear who was in charge, and how it was to remain. His focus shifted back to reality as he saw Chang looking at him confused as he stood there, silent. "I'm getting accustomed to the technological aspect that I have to deal with now, Professor, pardon me."

"It's understandable, I'm surprised you're taking it as well as you are," Chang commented, circling to in front of him. "So, do you have any other questions then?"

"Actually…" he replied, turning slowly to face him, "I do have one manner to attend to. As unusual as it may seem, I find the idea of you playing God absolutely disturbing, especially with my body…my life."

"What the devil are talking about?" Chang asked, looking as if he was insulted.

"You must pay for this sinful resurrection, Professor," Slade calmly stated, hardening his stare, and instilling fear into the crazed madman's eyes. Before he realized what Slade was to do, it was too late, "…your punishment is death."

Slade's inhuman hand quickly shot out from behind his back, the metallic, sharpened fingers easily closed around Chang's neck, and lifted him free of the floor with ease. The old man struggled and kicked against his might, but it was futile, Slade remained erect, holding him at arm's length without incident, and increasing pressure upon his grip. He felt the muscles of Chang's neck convulse if fear as he was held aloft, finally realizing what he had wrought.

"Hey, stop!" One of the henchmen exclaimed as he rushed forward, brandishing an electrified baton in hopes of subduing Slade, several others following suit.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" He managed despite the crushing force on his throat, his feet dangling well above the floor.

"You and I both know the answer to that question, you sick, demented excuse of a scientist, turning me into one of your twisted experiments, and planning on using me to your own wills isn't wise, nor does it look well in your favor," Slade glowered, far from phased by the attempted attacks by Chang's goons. Without hesitation, Slade extended the blades upon his free hand, and sliced laterally behind him, catching a trio of his would-be attackers within the lethal swipe. Blood glistened off the honed edges, dripping to the floor to join the bodies that lay there freshly. He turned his attention back to a still struggling Chang, "I had everything I could ever ask for. Immortality, power, and abilities beyond your feeble minded comprehension, the very same I would expect out of any mortal. You took _everything _away from me! You will pay with your blood for the injustice you've committed with my remains!"

Before Chang had a chance to reply, Slade tightened his grip even further, the

strained muscles and tissue beginning to give way as his sharpened finger tips dug into flesh, warm blood flowing through them. Chang uttered terrorized squeals of pain as the immense pressure bore down, closing off his air passage and the symptoms of unconsciousness beginning to wash over him.

"Experience death as I did, Chang," Slade growled, "only difference will be is that there isn't a soul to bring you back."

With a finally shake of his wrist showing a quickly tightened hand, the wet, sickening sound of bone crushing and blood gurgling came forth. Chang's withered body from age went limp in his hand, his head rolling over disgustingly. He released the corpse, allowing it to crumple to a heap before him on the floor, blood still dripping freshly from his hand where punctures had been made by digging into his flesh.

"Well done, Mr. Wilson, well done indeed," the AI maliciously congratulated,

"now that this…problem has been dealt with swiftly, it is time to deal with another."

Slade realized what the computer integrated into his mind was getting at, turning to find dozens of Chang's henchmen amassed between him and the only apparent way out, armed to the teeth with weaponry in hopes of bringing Slade down.

"Shall we?" Grinned Slade deviously beneath his mask, extending his other pair of blades from his now free forearm, looking even more menacing than before, a grisly sight indeed.

"After you, Mr. Wilson," The AI commented, watching the world through Slade's

eyes, and quite attuned with his carrier's thought patterns, "but don't be surprised if I decide to aid you, like you, I am a predator, I enjoy a good fight."

"There's plenty of blood to be spilled and go around," Slade laughed, manically at that.

Unsuspecting to him, Slade didn't realize that through his malicious intentions, the AI was taking over, and provoking "their" body to continue fighting by instilling the natural body signals and chemicals through his control of the mind. Even for Slade, what this unnatural being of synthetic descent was to do was even sickening to such a vile person as himself. Until then, vengeance was in due order to be upheld, and Chang's henchmen, the very same that resuscitated him back into this living hell and imprisonment of a tattered corpse. He leapt forth to just that, blades whistling through the air, and seeking flesh to asunder in twain.


	7. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight…" Raven began, running a hand down her face in exasperation. She managed to put on an older set of clothes she had with her, and for good measure. They were already covered in dirt, grime, and grease from aiding Cypher in the basement of the Tower, so bad news was news she didn't want to here, "we basically have to rebuild this thing to get it up and running again?"

"With the connecting couplings, copper coil, and magnetically charged components…yes, I'm afraid. Whoever managed to sabotage and scrap anything worth monetary value in the Tower much have came and knew what they were searching for. I assure you, once those items are provided; I can make repairs without incident."

Raven searched about the nearly hollowed out casing to the back-up generator with a flashlight, viewing the work of vandals and thieves who literally stole everything within it.

"Where would we find that stuff at though?" She asked of him, having not a clue where to begin, "this is high-end electronic equipment after all, it's not like it's sitting around for the taking, and I highly doubt I have that kind of money to purchase replacement parts, Cypher."

"I can quite possibly build something temporary out of more common materials," He suggested, appearing to lull over the idea. It was frightening at times at how human he appeared to the eye. "It would take quite a few, but I may be able to salvage these items from smaller electric motors, somehow combine them, and see if I can get the electricity to run through the Tower once more. Mind you, this is just a hypothesis, and could be quite dangerous."

"Better than nothing," Raven commented with a smirk, wiping her hands on her clothing, leaving dark streaks upon her pants. "What kind of electric motors do you need? Not to sound obvious or anything, but there are different kinds, aren't there?"  
"Correct," Cypher nodded, "ones of similar construction to what this formerly was, of course, but the larger you can find them, the more material I can salvage from them, and the fewer numbers of these motors I will need. May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Raven replied, "you're entitled to your opinion, and as for me, I'm more than willing to gladly hear it."

"Thank you, Raven, I am humbled by your compliment," he stated, turning back towards the hollowed-out casing of the generator, "but a most logical place to begin your search would be at a salvage depot."

"…a junkyard?"

"Precisely" the machine nodded, "worst comes to worst, it may take quite a few, but do you know what an alternator is?"

"Is it the thing that recharges the battery in a car while it is running?" She answered, not sure of it being true, but she has had the time to study up on things outside of her medium.

"Correct," he informed, clearly surprised that she of all people would have any technological or mechanical prowess. "I'm more than certain that vehicles of all types are in a salvage depot, so if nothing larger can be found, then those would work as well. It may take many, but I can accomplish the task."

"You're quite resourceful, I'm surprised at that," Raven complimented, "I know you are an AI-sentient being and all, but your programming allows you to do so much."

"I'm self-replicating," he informed, pointing to his head, apparently where his CPU was located, "my AI is constantly changing. Thanks to Cyborg and his meticulous laboring, he edited my own existing matrix, and thus, I am just a step below a human being. I think for myself, act and react differently to certain situations, and provide aid to my fellow friends and companions. The only thing that separates me from being a living lifeform is the fact that I am indeed artificial, don't require daily rest or nourishment, and lack true human emotion. I'd like to think that I'm…different."

All Raven could do was shake her head at him, not out of pity, but amusement. Ever since first speaking with him in the clutches of Slade, him a slave to his cause, she felt something was different about him. Now, it only proved her thoughts so long ago. To her, he wasn't a machine, but a friend, and a welcomed member of the Titans…or at least what existed of it now, him…and her.

"Well, I'll put that on the list of things to do for tomorrow, it's kinda late now to go and snoop around," she pointed out, "I'm going to clean up and call it a day, I may need your help to get into my room."

"I informed you that without power to the door, it won't open."

She looked to her right, picking up a solid steel bar leaning against one of the supporting pillars to the Tower, rapping it in her hand a couple times.

"We're going to open it alright;" she huffed, "who said anything about needing power? With all that machine brawn of yours, it shouldn't be a problem."

"If you insist, Raven," he obliged, following her up the stairs, "I thought you wished to wait though."

"I've got nowhere else to go but stay here, so why not stay in my room?" She semi-lied, remembering the offer that Richard had extended her, but at the moment, the last thing she wanted to do was see him or any of them. Though she understood their situations, it still hurt her deeply to be cast aside so easily without a second thought, enough to make her reconsider her plan to attempt a Titan resurrection. Yet, her pride and spirit was at stake, as this very endeavor was going to make or break her. Without the Titans, Raven felt as if she was nothing, and in turn, the thought of continuing life was pointless. At this point, she thought from time to time if she was indeed better off perishing in that final conflict with Slade…for good. Raven quickly shook the morbid thoughts from her mind, realizing what she was contemplating. Coming this far, giving up was not an option, as she was on the threshold of completing her true journey. With David on his way to her to aid in her cause, things couldn't be as possibly bad as they once were. Thinking of him reminded her.

"Cypher, I almost forgot," she turned to face him as the entered the central room once more, "I have a friend coming, someone who is going to help me and help get the team back together, so please don't try to kill him when he gets here. It would be wise not to hide in the shadows either; it will only provoke him to attack."

"When will your companion be here?" Cypher politely asked of her.

"I contacted him about an hour ago," she began, estimating the time, "he said he needed to pack and whatnot, so I'm sure he won't be too much longer, a couple hours maybe."

"Very well, Raven," Cypher nodded, "I'll await him and insure his safe arrival for you. Shall I wake you when he arrives if you sleeping?"

Raven thought for a moment, but came to the realization of what she truly wished.

"Let him wake me," she informed, "I haven't seen him for quite some time."

Cypher respectfully bowed slightly as he nodded, "I'll attend to other necessities the Tower needs to become functionally stable enough for your use in hopes of enticing the others to join you."

"I appreciate it, Cypher," Raven smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. She knew even for a machine, she respected him as a person and not an object as many others would. "How about that door though, I'm sure you haven't flexed those artificial muscles of yours in awhile, have you?" She joked, motioning for him to continue following.

"Even if you manage to pry it open a little ways, Raven, the magnetic locks on the door will not give way."

"Oh, it will give way alright, trust me," Raven pointed out, knowing that he understood exactly what she was getting at, "we'll fix it later."

"If you insist," the machine exasperatedly replied, "yet one more thing I will have to restore to working condition."

"I'll help you out, don't worry about it," Raven offered, "in the meantime, this thing has got to come down."

He only watched on as Raven drew back, thrusting the end of the steel pole and jamming it into the doorframe with great force. To his surprise, it easily went in, denting the frame to make room. With all her might, she strained as she began prying, attempting to open the door enough for Cypher to gain a grip on it to pull the rest of the way. Raven placed her foot on the outside of the frame, pushing on it for leverage as she continued fighting the magnetic pull on the door, slowly, but surely moving the door a hair at a time. After what seemed like ages, she made a gap just large enough for Cypher to get his hands on the edge of the door. No sooner than one hand grasped the door at its edge to aid in her cause, the bar that she was using as a prying lever literally snapped under the immense pressure, sending a fragment spinning past Cypher. Raven fell down, landing on her back, but quickly stood up in resentment of the situation, only to realize what happened.

"Oh my God, Cypher, are you alright?" She beckoned, quickly approaching him out of concern. It was quite obvious that his hand that he managed to just get a grip on the door was now crushed between it and the frame, pinning him in place.

"Not exactly my most shining moment," he calmly replied, inspecting his damaged hand still in the door, arm barely attached to it. "Luckily for me, I still have a spare."

Without another word, he jerked his arm, quickly snapping himself free of the door, but his hand remained pinned. Wires and small components hung from his wrist, their mates still with his hand.

"Good thing Cyborg keeps spare parts around this place for me," Cypher casually stated. He noticed the clear concern that Raven expressed for him. "Don't worry, it's nothing I can't fix, it's what I'm designed to do after all, even including myself."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to…the bar, it just…"

"I assure you I'm fine, there's no need to apologize. Besides, accidents happen Raven. As for this door…I do believe it is best that we just wait until I get the parts I need to repair the generator, no sense in losing anymore appendages, especially if they belong to you. I may be a machine in dealing with technology, Raven, but when it comes to human anatomy, which is another story. I don't think you can simply repair something that damaged, such as this," he motioned towards his wrist, clearly absent of the hand that attached to it.

"I'll take your advice on it," Raven managed, still feeling awful for destroying a vital part of his body that he needed to perform even the simplest of functions. "So what am I going to do until David arrives?"

"Well…you can aid me in my repairs; it is a difficult task with only one functioning hand," Cypher hinted, getting her to follow in tow, "so David is his name? Interesting…how did you come to know him?"

"It's a long story, Cypher; I met him a few years ago."

"I have all the time in the world, and if you are obliging, I'm more than interested in hearing. It will help pass the time for both of us."

"If you insist," Raven commented with a huff a laugh at the machine's behavior. Reunited with a long lost friend indeed, just like old times, and was more than welcoming when compared to what she had faced thus far.

Much like a rehearsed recital of some grand journey of epic proportions, Raven dispelled the information upon Cypher, a literal walking databank to store this information, much like he did anything else. Not only was one of the most influential individuals enlightened on her travels, but she could always go to him for discrepancies in her tale. Though a tool and object, he was still a friend of Raven's and always would be.

"…and now I'm here…back home, if that's what I can call it," she finished, looking around the room at what the Tower had decayed to.

"A tale that is most interesting indeed," Cypher commented, completing the final touches on his repairs, tacking wires to receiving nodes and connecting the actuating motors to their power sources, "besides defying death itself, your travels do seem logical, and are very intriguing, captivating if you will. This explains your natural behavioral and physical changes as a person as well."

"What do you mean?" Raven questioned, confused, "I'm still me…aren't I?"

"To you, yes," he explained, replacing the covering plates to his hand, "it is difficult for an individual to notice the changes within themselves, but to others it is quite evident. From when I last known or had contact with you, Raven, I immediately notice that you are no longer timid, but a bold individual that seeks restitution, and refuses to stop for nothing. You mentioned that you have seemed to lose the use of your powers, so you dedicated yourself to the martial arts to bring something of use back to the Titans. The Raven I once knew would have given up long ago. You may still be Raven, but you are no longer the same that we remember."

"I suppose you do have a point there," Raven admitted, realizing what Cypher was getting at. "I haven't changed too much…have I?"

"That is all a matter of personal opinion, but I think that you have remained rather steady in personality considering the traumatic experience that you have been through, so no, I do not believe that you have changed too much."

"So how's your hand?"

Cypher flexed his replaced appendage several times, even fluttering his fingers to assure that they were in perfect working order.

"Good as new, maybe even better considering that Cyborg has lacked in my upkeep lately as you already know."

Raven uncontrollably let out a long yawn, fatigue beginning to get the better part of her over the course of her travels. Last she slept was on the bus nearly two days ago, so her body was in dire need of rest. If not for her door being so difficult to open with what they had available, she would have already been in a deep slumber, despite the freezing temperatures. Winters at Master Hui's had essentially trained her body to handle such extremes, but she was still human, so prolonged exposure was avoided.

"Is there any room in the Tower without a broken window or at least doesn't have a draft?" Raven asked of him, "All I've seen since I've been here has told me otherwise."

"Well…" he pondered over her request, finding the solution quickly thereafter, "there's the basement. Not exactly the most pleasant place to stay in, but it is underground, so a lack of windows is present."

"It's better than nothing, and I do happen to like the idea of not freezing to death," she pointed out at his explanation.

"So…" Cypher began as Raven approached her belongings, retrieving her sleeping bag and heavy coat, "when are you going to tell me why you aren't staying with Richard and Kori?"

Raven spun around in surprise as soon as he said it.

"How did you know about that?"

"I happen to still be in contact with all of them through their communicators," Cypher explained, "not long after you returned, he contacted me, looking for you. He has offered you a warm place to stay that is definitely better suited for you than here. Why do you refuse?"

She let out a sigh, trying to find the best way to put it.

"It's…my pride, I don't know how else to put it," Raven tried to explain, "they all turned me down, but I didn't want to appear weak by staying with them. Trust me, I really do wish I was there now, but if I go now, then they will feel as if I am endowed to them, and that's the last thing I want. I want the Titans back, nothing more…nothing less."

"An honorable statement," he commented, "I can understand what you are getting at, most commendable indeed by retaining your honor and pride. A sense of independency and individuality to say the least."

"At least you know what I'm getting at by doing this," Raven added, picking up the flashlight again with her bundle in hand, "now…if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to get some rest. Finally home at last, and now I can't even sleep in my own bed."

"I'll stand watch," he stated the obvious, "and I shall also greet your friend when he arrives as well."

"I mean it, Cypher," Raven warned as she began the descent down the stairs into the pitch-black basement completely void of any light whatsoever, "make yourself clear and present to him, and don't try any funny business like you did with me. I'm afraid he doesn't play as nice as I do."

"You have my word; I assure you both of us will remain safe and intact."

"I only hope that David uses enough sense to do the same," Raven thought, peering through the darkness with the focused beam of the flashlight, trying to find a suitable place to make her bedding and call it a night. Much to her surprise, she stopped the light, resting on a welcomed sight. The T-Car, apparently a newer model with a sleek design compared to the last one she knew of, sat dormant, a layer of dust managing to collect upon its surface from being idle for so long. She approached it, flashing her light around to assure there weren't any surprise, whether they are traps of some kind or creatures calling the abandoned structure home. Though expecting it, after testing the door handles on her side to find it locked, she became…resourceful. As if it had become second instinct, she picked up an adequately sized piece of concrete that had fallen as debris from the decaying structure.

"I apologize in advance for this, Cyborg, but I'm not sleeping on the floor," Raven said to her self as she drew the debris in her hand back, thrusting it forward with great moment, enough to shatter the passenger's side front window. Glass showered to the floor from the impact, Raven stepping aside to allow it to do so.

Almost as if it was a practiced habit of hers, she unlocked the rear door by reaching through the broken window, opening it with ease.

"Finally," Raven said to herself as she threw her sleeping bag out across the backseat of the vehicle, donning her heavy winter coat for warmth soon after, "something I can sleep on that isn't the ground."

Without hesitation, she crawled in, closing the door behind her, and snuggled her way into the sleeping bag. Though cold, it was tolerable, and she was going to have to make due if she wished to rest. In her exhausted state, it was only a matter of minutes before she drifted into slumber, resting, and for once on her travels, felt peaceful, knowing that she was nearly at the end of her journey, and home was indeed around her, but all she required was her friends…the Titans, and it would be complete.

As conceived before, Gecko was on schedule. With his belongings on his back and leg weights in hand, he continued bolting across the open ocean at an inhumanly possible speed, one of which that easily rivaled that of the Flash's. Each step barely broke the surface of the water as he traversed over it, but the wind shear around his body kicked up a literal jet spray behind him, much like high-performance boat would. Wake trailed behind him as he broke the plane's face, creating artificial waves in the process that were large enough to cause any nearby vessels to navigate them carefully.

"Almost there," Gecko's mind raced as his eyes remained locked forward on what lay ahead of him. At his disturbing rate of speed, catching an obstruction on the horizon was calling it close. With fatigued muscles, his legs feeling as if they had been set ablaze, and lungs gasping for much-needed air, he forced himself forth, knowing what lay at the end of his very own journey…Raven. For him, a minute apart was far too long. Nearly a full month of agonizing loneliness separated them, so nothing was going to stop him now.

Though the world was nothing more than a blur past him in what little light the moon overhead provided in accompaniment with the stars, he used his keen aura perception, the very same ability that Raven had used to contact him, literally seeking out Raven's energy perspective in the world, and using it as a beacon to the end of his destination.

After only a surprising two hours at the brisk pace that was unconceivable by the normal person, Gecko had managed to traverse the majority of the Pacific Ocean, and by the way things appeared to his senses, he wasn't much farther away from Raven's position.

Finally, rolling over the horizon in the distance appeared landmasses, followed by the quick dotting of lights of buildings, everything surging into focus with each step forward across the water.

"Better start slowing down," he told himself, the spires of the bay's bridge coming into view, the roadway supported upon them by the various cables glittered with lights in the nighttime sky. He passed underneath the structure, changing his course slightly to avoid a large tanker ship that was leaving the bay, apparently destined to arrive elsewhere around the world.

Though moving considerably slower, still remaining upon the surface of the bay's calm waters, the biting chill of the winter conditions finally hit him like an unseen force against his exposed skin. Gecko wasn't exactly in the best of spirits having the frostbite-like feeling come forth so unexpectantly, but he finally arrived at his destination, the "T" shaped building that stood by itself upon the rocky outcropping of any island in the center of the bay gave itself away to him.

"S-should have e-expected it," he commented through his shivering as he slowed to a skidding halt across the icy shelf that protruded from the island, "A "T"…the Titans, yeah, it makes sense."

Though obvious, if not for that, he would have second questioned himself upon Raven's location. His eyes filled with surprise as he continued skidding across the ice, attempting to maintain his balance as he decelerated, misjudging his distance. Attempting to avoid serious injury, he leapt off of the ice as it met island's edge, and dug his feet into the earth. Much like he planned, Gecko finally came to a rest, but not before creating a pair of sizable trenches in the soil, sitting upon his rear as he did so.

"Just sit here…and take a breather for a sec," David said to himself, heaving for air, caught between the extremes of profusely sweating and feeling the winter air against his exposed flesh. "Little farther than I thought it was going to be…but it's all good…I'm here now."

After catching his breath, Gecko made his way to his feet, dusting himself off in the process. Taking the area into perspective, he cautiously approached the front door of the Tower.

"Umm…hello?" He began; unsure of what was to come, knocking on the door with hollow, metallic bangs. "Rae? You there?"

The door quickly parted to the side, enough to startle Gecko as he jumped backwards. Standing in the doorway before him was the hulking mass of a figure, two brilliant blue, incandescent eyes glowing from the darkness. Just by the way things looked to him, it didn't look to friendly. Out of instinct from that very idea, Gecko took up a defensive stance as a reflex.

"I assume you are this "David" that she speaks of, correct?" It politely questioned, a machine-like voice emitted forth.

"Umm…yeah, I am," he uneasily replied, still unsure of its motives, "Raven is here, is she?"

"She is, and I assure you she is perfectly safe," he added before Gecko could question, stepping aside to allow him passage, "If you would be so kind to follow me, I'll lead you to her."

Realizing that this machine wasn't a threat, at least not yet anyways, he complied, following him through the doorway, the door slamming closed and engulfing them in darkness. A flashlight appeared from either shoulder upon the robotic entity, shining in the path in front of them. By this point, he realized that the machine wasn't an immediate danger, and even if it decided to turn on him by surprise, Gecko felt he was more then prepared enough to handle the situation. Enhanced senses or not, David was still mortal, and couldn't contest with the machine precision that Cypher possessed.

"This place is kinda a dump, don't you think?" Gecko commented, watching his step carefully down the aged staircase.

"Raven will explain everything to you in due time," the robot replied without missing a beat. "As I informed you before, she is awaiting you downstairs, and will indulge you in answering your questions."

David merely shrugged at the statement, continuing into the basement, hit with the stench of still, dusty air, compounded by the echoing of dripping water. Though unpleasant at first glance, it was considerably warmer when compared to what he just experienced above ground. Cypher came to a halt, Gecko following suit.

"I do believe she is currently resting in the backseat of the car," he instructed, raising his robotic appendage with an outstretched finger towards the vehicle.

"Oh, if she's resting, I don't want to bother her," Gecko explained in his modest nature.

"She wishes to be woken by you upon your arrival, she instructed so to me."

"Well…if she says so," David shrugged his shoulders, walking across the cement floor with echoing footsteps in the nearly vacant basement of the Tower.

His gait slowed as he peered through the window, the sound of glass crunching beneath his feet startling him as he looked down. It didn't take long to figure out what she had to do in order to open the door to find a suitable place to sleep at. Low and behold, he saw Raven snuggly sound asleep, making the best of the situation. Without hesitation, David gently opened the door.

"Raven…" he softly spoke, giving her a nudge on the arm to slightly rock her body to and fro upon the car seat, "Wake up, sleepy head."

After another shake, Raven slowly rolled over, opening her eyes in a squinting manner, but they quickly snapped to full consciousness at the sight she saw before her.

"I really hope you're not a dream," Raven grinned, lifting up, stretching in the process. She merely smiled after a large yawn, ruffling her violet hair that was in desperate need of a washing.

"Same for you," Gecko laughed, allowing Raven to wrap an arm around him in a hug. "I missed you so much; you have no idea on what it's been like without you being around."

"Oh, trust me," Raven managed, enjoying his warmth, despite the discoloration of his skin from the frigid temperatures outside, "it hasn't been much of a picnic for me either." She paused, trying to think of what to say or attempt to find a way to place the words in explanation of what she had discovered to befall her friends. "I'm…I'm just glad you're here right now, David."

"It's going to be alright, Rae, trust me," he consoled, "we'll start figuring out what to do tomorrow. In the meantime, I don't know about you, but I'm pooped to be honest. It's a lot harder to break the sound barrier and not the surface tension of water than you think."

He released from the embrace, his innocent smile on his face. Raven merely shook her head at his amusement in playful manner.

"Well…this is the only halfway comfortable place to sleep in this dump at the moment." She reluctantly informed, motioning to the backseat of the car, "It's a little cramped, but I think we can manage."

"Don't you have a room here, I mean…you used to live here and all, right?" Gecko questioned curiously.

"Yeah," she answered, recollecting the situation and finding it displeasing, "but the door to my room is locked shut, and everything in this place is basically run off of electricity. Until power is restored, it's staying shut. I already snapped a solid steel pole trying to pry it open, shattered one of the robot's hands in the process. The magnetic locks are just too powerful."

Gecko pondered for a moment, placing his hand upon his chin, tapping his finger. She never first-handedly witness him do this, but knowing him, he was in deep concentration, and with the current situation, it was going to require it.

"Maybe too powerful by _normal _circumstances," he finally said, grasping her attention even further, "you said you tried to use a metal bar, right?"

"Yeah, it was a solid piece of steel. It snapped like a twig under the strain."

"Well, the prying seemed to be working from what you told me up until that happened, so what about using something a little stronger?"

"That was the strongest thing I could find in the Tower though," Raven explained in exasperation, knowing that he meant it all in good will, but only made the situation that much more bleak in reality.

"Exactly," Gecko pointed out, "_in _the Tower. What about something stronger that I've brought with me, something…unbreakable, maybe?"

Raven merely looked at him confused, unable to understand what he was getting at.

"My sword, Rae," He revealed, "remember? My father's spirit still possesses it, and that bond between him and I is what gives it its strength. I'm sure that we can stand up to a door considering what all three of us have been up against in the past."

"Are you sure it won't…hurt him in case anything happens?" Raven stumbled across the idea. She remembered being told so long ago, but it was still somewhat difficult to grasp the concept that an individual's spirit was residing within the confines of the weapon. The only reason she wasn't totally against it was not only first-hand experience, but the fact that in her own past experiences with the paranormal and spiritual activity that she summoned on a daily basis didn't make it sound too far-fetched.

"I'm the last person that would deliberately put him in danger, so no worries." Gecko explained sincerely, noting her concern. "He's more than willing you lend you a helping hand in your time of need, Rae."

Raven pondered it for a moment, finally coming to the realization that there was nothing else to do, so it couldn't hurt to at least try.

"Alright, we'll give it a shot, hopefully it will work, I mean nothing else has, so why not?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gecko nodded, getting out of the car, allowing Raven to follow him out, "lead the way."

Moments later, Raven brought him to her door that had denied her entrance earlier, and claimed one of Cypher's hands in the process. The wires and small bits of his metallic casing that was on his hand were visibly pinched in the doorframe still. Raven pointed to the half of solid steel bar that she was holding, showing him how it had literally snapped in half from the stress applied.

"Definitely looks like that might hurt if I get _my _hand caught in there," Gecko pondered, scaring Raven by basically implanting horrific images into her imagination. It was difficult to tell when he was being serious and when he was kidding, but his intention quickly fell through and announced them as he laughed to himself.

"Don't say things like that, it's not funny," Raven commented, slapping him on the arm in a lighthearted manner.

"Ow, alright, alright," he laughed, reaching behind his back, and slowly drew his sword. The honed edge rung as it exited the sheath, humming in the still, cold air. The mirror-polished blade literally glowed in the darkness, one part an illusion from the moonlight filtering in from broken windows, the other the spiritual properties that the sword possessed, giving it a faint, light blue hue.

"Well, I can tell he's more than willing to help you out," Gecko smiled, "otherwise he wouldn't have let me draw the sword to begin with."

Raven smiled meekly as he approached the door, finding the small indention that Raven managed to create in her failed attempt. Gently working it into the small grove, he assumed an identical positioning that Raven had, and began to slowly apply pressure. Somewhat expected, as well as surprised, the door began to fluidly slide, not a jerky, stop-and-go motion that she moved it in. Slowly but surely, the door went even farther past the point that Raven managed to move it with steel bar, but David's struggle intensified, straining against the force.

"Rae…a little help, please?" He managed through grit teeth, instantly getting her attention, causing her to come to his aid without question.

She grasped the hilt of the sword, memories of first grasping it flowing through her subconscious, the same cold, yet welcome feeling accompanied it. A spirit was indeed locked away within the weapon. It was prevalent that there was intense strain on the sword, far much more than what snapped the bar.

"Only…a little…farther," Raven strained as well, both of the fighting the magnetic force of the locks.

It felt as if it was all they had to give, and just about as the two of them was going to lose their footing against it, Cypher began pushing in addition to their pulling. Though he was helping, he was putting himself in severe danger if the door slammed shut again. A series of loud metallic sounds resonated in the still, night air, the door remaining open after the released pressure from their efforts.

"There, the locks disengaged," Cypher commented, pushing it the rest of the way shut as Gecko replaced his sword into its sheath. "If my information is correct, I do believe that there is a minimum requirement of approximately 5,000 lbs of force required to do that."

"Well, if you've got a robot, a sword with "special" characteristics, and the magical science of how levers work…I think it's possible," Gecko replied, wiping his brow.

As the two of the conversed, Raven slipped in unnoticed, finding it difficult to make everything out in the darkness. With her heavy drapes drawn and lack of electricity, it was far too dark to see much of anything that remained in the room. By the distinct staleness of the air and the feeling of it around her, it was as if she had opened a door into the past that was preserved in time. It all seemed surreal, almost like a dream, and was unable to register it, but it was true. This room belonged to her, it was _her _room. Almost lost in the memories that flooded her, all of better times only drove her farther into depression than she already was. Just as she was on the brink of about to lose it and break down at the surge of the past, a bright light shone into the room, snapping her back to reality.

"Rae, you okay?" Gecko questioned, approaching with the flashlight pointed at the floor, holding up her bags with his other hand, "I grabbed your stuff for you from down the hall in that large room. Sorry for going through it to get a flashlight, it was kinda dark."

"It's…it's okay, David," Raven collected herself, trying to play it off as if nothing was bothering her, "well…her it is," she motioned, a forced smile on her face and an uneasy laugh, "my room."

Gecko scanned around the room, finding her bookcases laden with old works, a vanity table complete with mirror and chair, collections of candles and interesting decorations about the room. Quite possibly the thickest layer of dust had managed to collect on everything, enough to appear only a mere step down from a room in a cliché haunted house. Though a little darker and dreary than he had come to know her, it was still able to see the resemblance between the two of them.

"A very interesting décor to say the least, I like it Rae," Gecko commented with an assuring nod, "everything's here, left undisturbed, definitely a change of scenery from the rest of this place."

"I'm surprised they left everything," Raven's voice began breaking, finally contemplating what was around her. "As if I was going to come home the next day…all ready for me to…come home to, even after what I did to them."

Though remaining composed, tears rolled down her cheeks, gaining a sleeved arm to wipe them away, a well as a sniffle. Though he wanted to come to her side, he knew that it was best that she got it out of her system and necessary for her to continue on.

"I'm going to set your stuff over here, alright?" Gecko informed, getting her attention.

"Anywhere's fine, David," she sniffled, wiping her eyes, and feeling embarrassed for falling in to her emotions so easily. Her former self would have just soldiered on as if nothing happened, storing it away to be negative energy she planned to expel through meditation. Things were…different now though.

As he sat her stuff down, though gently, it kicked up an impressive amount of dust from the thinly carpeted floor. She approached one of her cabinets next to the bookcase, opening the drawer, and finding a box of matches, and proceeded to light a few candles after clearing them of anything flammable on or around them.

"I don't know how long it will be until we get the electricity back up, so this will have to do," she commented, lighting the last candle that she thought was necessary.

"Hey, Rae, what's this stuff?" Gecko commented, looking perplexed at a pile of black, dry leaves, accompanied by the husks of what looked like the stems to flowers at one time. Beneath it, he gently pushed the dry, cracking petals aside, revealing a yellow envelope that was tarnished with age, "Raven" clearly written on it.

"What's what stuff?" She replied, coming to his side, then looking down at what lay on the bed. It took a moment to register, but it quickly came to mind at what she was gazing upon before her.

"You know what this is?" He questioned in her silence as she picked the envelope up, curiously watching her study it.

"It's my…eulogy. Richard told me that they held a…funeral service for me when I "died"…but I wasn't expecting a…private one from them." Raven explained, still finding it difficult to grasp the concept. Even after all these years, it was still hard to come to terms with the literal idea that she had died and had been resurrected for a higher calling. The envelope remained closed, but Raven continued to gaze upon it. "I-I don't know what to do…this was their personal message to me, but should I read it?"

"Perhaps now isn't the time for it," Gecko gently commented in her best interest, "I think you've been through enough as it is today, Raven. I think a little rest will do wonders for both of us."

Raven sighed, nodding as she did so, placing the envelope on the nightstand next to her bed, "You're right, David. I'll sleep on it, and we'll tackle the problems tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," He added, scraping the remnants of what appeared to be the flowers off of the bed. "You don't mind me staying with you, do you?"

"Of course not," Raven assured, "besides, there's no heat in the Tower, and it's pretty cold in here."

"Thinking smart, are we?" Gecko laughed, "How can I argue with that logic?"

"You can't," Raven managed a weak smile. "Besides, I haven't seen you in quite a long time, I think that I deserve at least some friendly cuddling, don't you?"

"Umm…yes?" He cautiously answered, unsure of what she really meant. "It beats a warm blanket any day of the week."

"Now _who _can argue with that?" Raven added, awaiting him to join her. Though most of the dust had been cleared off of the bedding, it still held a unique smell of the stale air that had become entrapped in it over the passage of time. Needless to say, after joining her and providing his much-needed warmth, Raven drifted into a heavenly slumber. Ironically, Gecko wasn't far behind her in falling asleep from being wore out from his journey across the ocean. As the two of them slept, the night wore on much like it would any other time.

Tomorrow could wait, as well as what it had in store for them. Now was all that mattered, and now Raven felt most at home, more than she ever had before.


	8. Interlude 4

Death.

To the eye, that is what was all around, nothing more to offer, nothing less. Streets void of life or activity, darkness encompassing the static structures that made up the city's skyline that it was once so famous for, now nothing more than monoliths of the forgotten past. It had been replaced by the decaying ruins of a once bustling metropolis that many called home. Though citizens still called it home, it has never been the same since, and many leave in droves within their power to get away from the cesspool costal city that many flocked to on vacation.

Yet, to the contrary, the night had nothing to offer except for what seemed like everlasting and eerily-still darkness, only plagued by the heavy snowfall that turned Jump City from an enjoyable and interesting place to live into a depressing slum that rivaled even that of Gotham. At least the crime and accompanying villains within the confines of Gotham waited until darkness to strike; unlike Jump City…no one was safe at any time or anywhere. Even at that, it was going to take more than that to defer Slade…much more. Trudging through the snow with heavy, artificial footsteps, a simple overcoat and hat to hide his features from any curious pedestrians, if any.

"Impressive, Mr. Wilson," the AI being within him commented, almost mocking his very own words, "most impressive indeed."

"Stop," Slade commanded, trying to turn away, but was unable to. The AI was displaying a video feed recorded of what had taken place within Chang's laboratory. Cybernetic-enhancement or not, the human receptors of his brain was turning his stomach over at the images.

"There's no need to be ashamed, nor turn away from the destruction you wrought, in fact, I don't think I could have done a better job myself. You, Sir, I congratulate you."

"I said stop!" He exclaimed as he witnessed the image of him essentially ripping the lower jaw off of a henchmen in grotesque fashion with his bare hands, the gurgling scream of pain and terror emitting forth was far too much even for Slade. "What you did was seize control of my body and slaughtered them! Between us, _you're _the one that's the monster, not I."

"This is an equal partnership, Mr. Wilson, you _allowed _me to aid you," the AI informed dryly, feeling insulted, "I only acted on _your _thoughts, thrived on your emotions. Such an angry and demented individual you are."

"All I wanted was Chang, there was no need to kill the others," Slade reasoned, feeling that what happened was a step too far, even for him, "I could have escaped without killing another soul, but you turned me into a killing…machine, and I couldn't stop."

"It felt great though, didn't it?" The AI maliciously questioned him, an air about his voice that even chilled Slade to his bones…if any of them that remained were truly his. "Your emotions told me so, and they do not lie, no matter how much you deny it. You and I share a passion for the same thing, Mr. Wilson…_death_."

Slade stopped walking, taken back for a second.

"I share nothing with you besides this forced imprisonment. I admit, I am far from a model citizen, nor law-abiding, but what you did was absolutely despicable. Killing them wasn't enough for you, no, it wasn't, but you had to go so far as to do it in a painful and excruciating manner…you disgust me."

"Let's get something straight, Mr. Wilson," he forcibly replied in defense, becoming upset, "you and I are one in the same, now…and always. What you do, _I _do, and vice versa. Face it…_you _were the one that performed murder in the most diabolical methods known to man…I simply encouraged."

"I will not let you take me over again," Slade vowed, "the only reason I haven't tried to get rid of you is becau-"

"Because you need me, yes, yes, we've been through all this, Mr. Wilson," the AI interrupted.

"No," Slade countered, "I won't hesitate to rid you of myself, even if it means death. I was resurrected and unwillingly brought back from another plane of existence, don't think I won't hesitate to kill both you and I as soon as I see fit. In death, I was…at peace."

"With what? Your failures throughout life, starting with your own family, and ending with Raven as your apprentice? Hmm…tell me, Mr. Wilson, were you truly at peace with being an utter failure?"

Slade merely tensed up in anger, squeezing his fists tightly. The scathing words were not only true to a degree, but the very same he had dispelled upon his apprentices and others over the years to force them into an unclear state of mind…the very same he was in at the moment.

"I know everything about you, Mr. Wilson, your past….present…and future."

"The future is mine to determine, not yours," Slade countered in anger, almost a similar manner that Robin would have spoken to him in his past life. He simply looked down, gazing upon his open hands. Metallic, cold, and unforgiving, now stained with the dried blood of those that were literally ripped limb from limb. "What I choose to do with this body is just that…my choice, _not yours_."

The AI audibly let out a sigh, possibly resentment of the situation.

"You are so thick to not grasp the simple concept that I _am _you!" He exclaimed in anger, causing Slade to cringe from the effects it had on his hearing, even within his subconscious. "We are one in the same, the very same being!"

"Truth may be or not, you _will _not make me submit and be your slave, not again," Slade vowed. "I didn't even wish to be revived and placed in my former coil…or what remains of it. I am a freak of nature, a monster, cursed to walk the earth again. Though a major part of me, you cannot function, let alone survive without me, and I am not too conservative to contemplate suicide in one form or another…do not test me as I already have enough to deal with."

"Touché, Mr. Wilson, very well played," the AI commented, seeing that his "host" wasn't going to submit, and much like he had learned from Slade's own mind, he was a very stubborn individual that didn't even dream of defeat. "Enough of this trivial babble though…what do you plan on doing now that your…creator has been dealt with?"

"The day I call Chang my "creator" will be the very same that hell freezes over, and trust me, it is on the contrary," Slade replied, still continue forth down the sidewalk in the falling snow. If he could still "feel" things, he would know that it was extremely cold outside. At times like this, being a machine hybrid seemed to have its advantages.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I…I really don't know where to go from here," Slade admitted, looking to the sky, watching the thousands upon thousands of tiny flakes of frozen precipitation carelessly drifting to the earth below. "I have no urge to do…anything. I have seen through my past mistakes that every endeavor was so ridiculously…ludicrous. I have been so dense to finally see the error of my ways until now. I've been killed not once, but _twice _by my attempted efforts at creating an heir to manage my empire I was to build, both times failed by a rebellious apprentice and losing millions of dollars in the process. The only reason I continued to pursue vengeance against Raven was the simple fact that I was still angered over her treachery and fueled by Trigon's ambitions. He essentially tortured me to the point of losing logical sense of reality and I was willing to do anything…_anything _to escape it, even if it meant pursuing Raven once more. This has led me to this point, quite possibly the lowest, in my existence. Just as I was to receive anything and everything in my wildest dreams…Chang ripped it all away from me just as it was in sight. Now, reduced to nothing more than a walking monstrosity against humankind with _your _hell-bent dedication against absolutely destroying it…I'm at a bit of a loss on what to do."

"Seems to me that the latest chapter in your "life" was the responsibility of Raven's when she turned against you. If anyone is to blame for what has happened to you here and now, it is her," the AI secretly manipulated, hoping that Slade's emotions would override his logic. "You and I both know that she is still alive and well, taunting you in your death, humiliating you and what respectable reputation that you managed to build as a feared adversary. With me in your allegiance, Mr. Wilson, you shall be _unstoppable_. One last time is all that I require. Track her down and make her pay for what she has done to you…turning you into what you are now as we speak. You get the revenge that you deserve so badly, and I can accurately and effectively give you the most excruciating methods to do so with machine precision, everybody wins. Together, Mr. Wilson…we are invincible."

"I…I…am not angry, nor show any ill will towards Raven any longer. I realized that I should have never forced her to do what she did. I should have never forced Terra to do what she did, as well as Robin. Everything I did to the Titans and this city amounts to nothing more than my misery, and now that the slate is literally clean, there is no need to mar it once more."

"The possibility of a normal life has forever escaped you, Mr. Wilson," the AI bombarded, "that was taken from you by those that turned their back on you, mainly Raven. Even if you give up your ways and hope to be a "model" citizen, you will be forever shunned on your appearance and incarcerated for past infractions. Face it, there is nothing more to live for in this current form than to enact the vengeance that begs to do so. Heed the calling, Mr. Wilson, and we, together as a whole, shall answer in unison."

"Not vengeance…forgiveness," Slade literally forced himself to say as if it where an epiphany. "That is the only reason I should seek her out. Whether it is accepted or not does not matter, but I must right the wrongs."

"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard in my existence," the AI scathed, "I thought you were this homicidal madman with plans of destruction and domination of a city to be feared and respected by both adversaries and allies. Now…I find you nothing more than a sniveling coward wishing for peace. _You're _the one that disgusts _me_."

"Your opinion is moot, and frankly, I don't care what you think," Slade added, "Unlike you, I have emotions and feelings, and I am following what they are telling me to do…my instincts."

"Emotions, feelings, instincts…bah, they are all human items that make you _inferior_," the AI finished, "but, since this is a co-existence environment, I respect your decision, Mr. Wilson, but my offer to aid you in your conquest still stands on the table. Trust me, I'll know your answer, if not before you do."

As Slade conversed with himself in his mind, something…sinister approached from behind, creeping up behind him. Two figures, both belonging to a couple of younger men, early 20s at best, clad in all black, as well as hooded masks. One brandished a lead pipe from up his sleeve, placing it firmly in his hands. In unison, they ran up in a frantic manner, the pipe-wielding hoodlum bringing the weapon down with impressive might for his size, hoping to catch an oblivious older man off guard by the way he was dressed. The pipe connected, but simply clanged audibly against Slade's helmeted mask, not even flinching as it did so. Slade simply stopped walking, standing idle. Frozen with terror, the punks stood there writhing in fear at their intended target as he slowly turned around. Without a word, he quickly snatched the pipe from the attacker and easily bent it into an interesting shape, tossing it aside. No sooner than doing so, the blades on his right arm quickly shot out, ripping the overcoat that he was using as concealment.

"Holy shit, dude! Run!" One of them exclaimed, but not before feeling the searing pain of the blades rendering his flesh in twain, making two moderate gashes on the side of his abdomen, and falling to the snow with a yelp of pain. His co-hort continued to book it down the sidewalk, trying to find the soonest alley to duck into and loose him, but it was inevitable.

With a flawless change of weaponry, Slade quickly fired several laser bolts, bringing his intended target down with ease. He then turned his attention back to the bleeding one at his feet, the snow stained red as he tried to crawl away.

"Ahh, no, no, please, no, mister, I'm sorry," he continued pleading, hoping to be spared in mercy after he watched his friend be literally gunned down without hesitation.

"You should have thought about that before attacking me," Slade's metallic voice maliciously replied, grabbing him by either side of his head and lifting him free of the ground. Though it was Slade enacting this, the AI was playing off of the emotion once more, and fueling him even further by nearly blinding him with adrenalin and other endorphins to give him control and free Slade of logic, turning him into a killing machine.

Without hesitation, Slade began applying pressure to his head, feeling him writhing in his grasp, trying to get free. It was futile, and all he could do was scream against the excruciating pain being enacted upon him at the moment. Little by little, things started to give way, a small crack here and there as the immovable plates that made up the skull gave way, his screams growing louder and louder with each one.

As if Slade was enjoying this, watching the blood beginning to come out of his facial orifices and pinpricks of pupils for eyes from the pressure, he gave a final jerk of strength, and his victim's head literally exploded. As it shattered, the shards of bone and bloody chunks of human remains splattered upon the surrounding area from the force. Slade simply watched the headless body fall to the ground, pooling blood from the neck and remnants of the head, allowing what managed to collect on his hands to simply fall to the ground as well. Slade then nonchalantly wiped his hands free of the man's blood and remnants upon the victim's shirt. Feeling as if he had accomplished the task, he continued on his way. Though in silence, the AI was reading his thought patterns, and from what he was seeing, it was exactly what he was hoping for.

"You are a very angry individual, you know that? The kind of anger so deep-seeded that you live to fulfill it," he commented, "thought I was impressed with how you handled that, if it were I…well, it would be hard to identify the fact that it was human remains."

Manipulating his body in its current state, now was the time to take over…now or never.

"As I recalled, the offer still stands on the table to exterminate Raven, and from what I just witnessed, Mr. Wilson, you are very capable of doing so. Why not put all that recessed anger and hatred to good use, hmmm?"

Thanks to the AI's body manipulation, it was sending Slade's mind signals other than what he should be receiving, all unknown to him. The AI had become a literal puppetmaster at this point without ever needing to pull the strings.

"I did feel…alive again, as if it gives me a purpose," Slade replied, oblivious to the AI's intentions, "it gives me a reason to…live." He added pausing, then it appeared as if he had shifted into his former self, the same that wished for Raven's death, "Her death at my hands will be oh so satisfying. Vengeance will be mine, and this body is the epitome of perfection to do so, a tool at my expense."

"So is that a "yes" then, Mr. Wilson?" The AI toyed, knowing his answer already.

"You and I together shall be invincible, and she will fall beneath _our _fury."

"Excellent choice, Mr. Wilson," the AI slyly finished, intent on using this body to his own ends, convincing him that he should follow his own ways by overriding logic. "Let the hunt begin…"

Meanwhile, deep within the bowels of the city's underground sub-culture of syndicated crime, restlessness began brewing.

"Where the hell's Ice and Razor?" The apparent leader questioned of his grouping of underlings, all equally vile looking as the last and fit the bit of a thug or hoodlum. The leader, on the other hand, was well-dressed in a long-sleeve black silk shirt, jeans, and an expensive-looking pair of high-gloss boots. Though somewhat sophisticated when compared to those who called him "Boss", he was still despicable as them.

"No clue, Boss," one of them spoke up, "they said somethin' about muggin' a few people or somethin'."

"This is so…typical!" The leader exclaimed, clearly infuriated, "what was the one thing that I told you…all of you, _not _to do?!"

"To go out on our own and do shit without you sayin' so otherwise?"

"-and what did they do?"

"…that?"

"Precisely," he emphasized, pacing, "for all we know, they are either locked up or dead. They better be dead if I have a say in it, because if they are locked up, those two won't hesitate to rat all of you out in a heartbeat to save their own asses. I've been doing this shit for as long as some of you have been alive, so don't think you know what the hell you're doing, don't ask questions, just do as _I _tell you…"

He merely ran a hand through his slicked-back black hair, contemplating the situation.

"Keep your eyes and ears open on the streets and see if you hear what's going on with them. Until then, do not do _anything _without askin' me first, got it?"

"Yeah, Boss…"

"I'm not going to let one of you idiots compromise me plans of ruling this city. I, Johnny Rancid, will call Jump City my own. Until then, stop screwing around before I get _really _angry."

Without question, the scores of men filtered out of the room, preparing to find out what happened to their fellow co-horts. By the time they hear of their fates at Slade's hand…Johnny Rancid isn't going to be very happy that someone is muscling in on his turf. Question is…will he be smart enough to stay away from the walking monstrosity that is the epitome of Slade.


	9. Chapter 5

"Hand me that wrench."

"What wrench?"

"That one right there."

"This one?"

"No, the _other _one, the one next to it."

"You didn't say that one to start with."

"Just give it here," Raven exasperated, holding her hand out to accept it.

"Don't you think that robot guy should be doing this kind of work?" David questioned of her, "I mean, he was programmed to do these kind of things, wasn't he?"

"I wouldn't know, I already told you where he came from and he was reprogrammed by Cyborg, other than that, I know about as much as you do," she explained, "besides, he's busy working on the generator. The sooner we finish with these couplings, or whatever he called them, and then the power should be back up."

"How do you expect to fix something that you don't know what it is or does?" Gecko contemplated, only earning an unamused look from Raven.

"Cypher said just to connect all the wires by color and fasten things down," she explained as she began tightening a component, "what's the worst that could happen?"

No sooner than she said that, a jolt of electricity managed to course through the circuits from the generator and into the coupling, shocking her with a considerable amount of electricity. Raven yelped, dropping the wrench that managed to be a good conductor in the process, and fell backwards on her behind. Though she seemed unharmed, the ends of her hair managed to get frizzled and standing from the shock, as well as a wide-eyed stare to accompany it.

"Raven!" David quickly reacted, "are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Raven finally shook her head, regaining her bearings, "I guess it works," she added with an uneasy laugh.

"Do be mindful of when you are completing circuits, there is a possibility that there is electricity still in the lines despite lacking a power source," Cypher's voice spoke from the other side, peering over.

"You could have warned me a little sooner," Raven replied, not happy over the situation. "That could have killed me!"

"I highly doubt it," the machine replied emotionlessly, "a small animal, maybe, but the amperage is nowhere near fatal levels…but you did seem to handle several hundred thousand volts rather well though."

"Well, I guess I'm done over here then since I managed to pass a current through it and into me," Raven commented sourly, turning her attention back to Cypher, "what about things on your end?"

"Coming along rather nicely, if I do say so myself," he answered, proud of his work thus far, "I estimate it will only be a matter of hours at this rate before completion."

"That's good to hear," she said in an optimistic tone, one that hadn't been used for quite some time at that. "Is there anything else that you need me or David to do then?"

"At the moment, no, but I do appreciate the offer of assistance," the machine politely declined.

"So…what do you want to do then?" David quickly spoke up, seeing that they had free time for the first time since he arrived late last evening.

"I could show you around town, I suppose," Raven offered, "but I don't know much about it anymore myself, I mean, things have changed so much over the past few years, I almost don't recognize it anymore."

"Couldn't hurt, I mean, I can see what and where around this place, and you can get in touch with yourself and home again, everyone wins, right?" David added in optimism, hoping to lighten the load on Raven's mind.

"I guess you're right," she admitted, seeing what he was getting at, "you want to go sightseeing or get down to business?"

"Business?" Gecko questioned, confused, and didn't know if it had a double meaning.

"Start searching and see where the scum of the city likes to hang out at and start doing our jobs," Raven clarified.

"Oh," he answered, "hmm, well, as much as I like putting bad guys away…I'd rather spend a day off and just get acquainted with the sights."

"So sightseeing it is then?" Raven made sure.

"Yes, sightseeing it is," David answered with a laugh. "Definitely sounds good to me, especially after what I've been through back over in Tokyo."

"Things hectic even with you helping Bushido out, I assume?"

"You kidding? I'm amazed at how he handles things over there. With me helping, we got twice as much done, yeah, but just him alone is simply astonishing. No wonder Japan, especially Tokyo, has the lowest crime rate in the world."

"That's pretty impressive," Raven commented, "so, did he enjoy having you around then?"

"Yeah, we were like roommates, just doing our thing, it was so cool." Gecko relished in his time spent in Tokyo, "he really appreciated my help and seemed kind down in the dumps when I told him I was coming to Jump City. You wouldn't believe the publicity I was getting over there. I had toys, action figures, mangas, and even a video game in the process of being made." Gecko added, beaming.

"You managed to accomplish all of this in two months?" Raven questioned unbelievably.

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?" Gecko stated, clearly proud of his accomplishments, "it was like I was a national hero or an icon or something."

"I'm surprised you left all of that just to come here," Raven commented, leading the way as she made her way back upstairs and to her room.

"I'd give it all up in a heartbeat…kinda like I did, for you, Rae," he informed with a hint of seriousness. "I already told you that I'd give my life if need be for you, and I plan to uphold that promise."

"I appreciate it," Raven meekly smiled, "but I do hope that it doesn't come to that, David. I hope you still have some of that money you won, don't you?"

"Of course, I even found a better way to carry it," he informed, producing a card from his pocket, "I set up a bank account and put it all in there. Making money just by letting it sit in there with interest collecting. I hope what you took with you was enough, wasn't it?"

"Definitely, I still got quite a bit of it left over," Raven informed, watching him hand her the credit card.

"This one's yours," he explained, placing it in her hand, "you did help me get it after all."

Though stunned by the offering, she accepted it, knowing it was all in futility to refuse him.

"You were the one that did all the work though."

"I couldn't have done it without you there for emotional support," he grinned in his childlike manner. "If anyone did work, it was you being there for me."

"I'll agree with you there, David, besides; your…opponent wasn't exactly the most challenging anyways."

"That he wasn't," Gecko laughed, "probably the easiest money I have ever made in my lifetime." His demeanor shifted from light-hearted to serious, "so when do I get to meet your friends?"

Raven stopped midstride as they were passing through the central room of the Tower, the sun deciding to show itself for once and was peering through the clouds themselves. He realized what he alluded to no sooner than he said it, remembering the devastating news that she had instructed upon him, and the fact that the Tower lay in ruins wasn't promising either.

"I-I don't know," Raven admitted, trying to think of a way to word it, "I-I just don't want to see them right now, I mean, I hold no ill will towards them, as do they with me, David, but things are just…complicated at the moment."

"I understand," Gecko respectfully nodded, "there's no need to explain yourself to me. I'll eventually get to see them though, won't I?"

"Yeah, eventually, but for now…I just can't do it," she reiterated, despite wishing to do otherwise. "So, how about that tour of Jump City?" Raven added, hoping to change the subject, the quicker the better.

"Ready whenever you are, Rae," David cheerily smiled.

Raven studied herself, seeing that the same outfit she had wore the day before when attempting work on the generator had only become that much more saturated with dirt and grime, it was best to find a change of clothes.

"I think I should freshen up a little first though," she admitted, looking over David's clothing as well, "it couldn't hurt for you either. Last thing I want to do is walk around looking like a couple of bums if it can be helped."

"I look like a bum to you, Rae?" David asked accusingly, attempting to veil his humored intentions, but it was futile. "Alright, alright, I guess a change of clothes can't hurt."

Once it was agreed upon, the duo found themselves walking the downtown streets of Jump City, taking in the sights. Despite the midday traffic and bitter cold, it didn't faze them from checking out the city's famous landmarks and architecture.

"You having fun, David?" Raven questioned from behind her scarf that covered her face.

"Of course I am," he replied, looking up at the multi-tiered buildings, dozens upon dozens of stories heading skyward. "Tokyo was fun and all, but there's a lot to be seen here as well."

"I'm pretty surprised myself at how much has changed though," Raven commented, recollecting the literal culture shock she experienced when she first arrived back into the city only a mere day before. "I never really toured the city to begin with, but it is almost an entirely different place from what I once knew."

"Well, we're educating ourselves together then," he optimistically added, wanting her to unintentionally bring up the pain of the past. "I knew Bruce Wayne was pretty influential, but come on; the guy's got a headquarters in every major city in the world."

"You don't know the half of it," Raven commented with a huff of a laugh. Apparently somebody didn't know exactly _who _Bruce Wayne was. Even years after going into Robin's subconscious, it was difficult to forget that one.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered in a sing-song manner, "you'll find out soon enough, but for now, I'll keep you guessing on that one."

"I'll play your little game…for now," David smirked, knowing it was all in good spirits, "so what else is there to see around here, I mean, we've been just about everywhere that is interesting, haven't we?"

"Let's see…we've been to the museums, the Bay Bridge, I've showed you almost every single landmark that I could think of or remember for that matter…well, there's the park, it's not glamorous or anything, but I remember when it was normal around here, it was definitely a beautiful place to be at during the summer."

"Speaking of that, Rae," Gecko began, perplexed, "I've been meaning to ask you about this," he motioned to all around him, the fact that it was snowing in June.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've heard that some kind of industrial accident messed with the local climate and is bitterly cold all year long. It should be comfortably warm right now, not sub-zero temperatures and feet of snow on the ground."

"Definitely miss the pretty tame weather back in Tokyo though," he commented as he continued walking at her side.

"You and me both," Raven added, "but this is home after all…always has been…always will be."

Upon arriving in the vast, shore-side park, it wasn't exactly full of life as it once was. Nearly barren of foliage of any kind, all but the sparse evergreen trees. Paths void of footprints and hadn't been shoveled showed exactly how often people came to the park these days. Though somewhat clear and a break in the monotony of the blizzard-like conditions that Raven had ran into the day before, it was still unwelcome. The ocean that once lapped against the break wall was frozen on the surface, a sheet that stretched for what appeared to be miles out to sea. It was considerably colder than it had been the day before though, thankfully, the ice sheet had extended to the Tower, making it somewhat easier to traverse to the city itself, or at least a little less inconspicuous for the fact that Gecko offered to run on the surface of the water again. In any case, the two of the casual strolled about.

"I have to be honest," Raven began as the two of the slowly continued about their way, enjoying the silent, undisturbed scenery that enveloped them, "I haven't felt this…relaxed in quite some time. It's almost as if I'm…at peace again."

"You know, I was kinda thinking the same thing," Gecko commented, "probably because we're together again, how close we share that bond regardless. I mean, your's is more to the fact that you've seen your friends again after what has seemed like a torturous lifetime, but I would like to think that the common bond that we share has something to do with it."

"It does, David, but I'm just saying that I've not been like this for quite some time. I'm finally here, my journey has come to an end, and all that remains is this last, grand step. That step is indeed one of the most difficult parts of all, but the majority of my troubles have been solved."

"Is this why I can't see your friends yet, to get to meet them and everything?"

"They said…no, David," Raven finally blurted out, "I went to each and every one of them…and they told me no…to my face."

"No about what?"

"They don't want to be Titans again. Each the same as the last and only hurt that much more with each one I went to. Each had reasons, whether it was safety, their future, past experiences, or just "life" in generally, all had something to lose, and refused to endanger it just for me…a friend they thought to be dead so long ago and forgotten as if I had been cast into the wind."

It was clear that Raven was becoming upset over recollecting the previous day's events for him.

"Oh, don't talk like that, Rae, I hate seeing you upset or hurt," Gecko pleaded, "I'm sure they had legitimate reasons and do care for your well-being. I don't want to sound like I'm undermining the situation, Rae, please, that's the last thing I want to do, but do understand that their situations as well. I can see where they are coming from, Rae, but I know what you've been through too. I'm sure that you guys can come up with some kind of compromise."

"I know, but it's just so…frustrating," Raven added, physically emphasizing her stance on the issue, "I felt like I've come this far and just fallen short of my goal, and my failure is laughing in my face. I just want to make amends for the past mistakes and get my friends back to bring justice back to this city like it deserves."

"Well…who says we can't do it ourselves?" Gecko offered, gaining her full attention, "you've thought about doing that, haven't you? I've heard you say you'd do it yourself if necessary."

"That I will," she assured, the determination was clear in her eyes, "but with by the way things appear and what I've seen in my short time here, it would be too dangerous, even for me, to be a solo act."

"What about a duo?" David added in a tone of offering, "I've been by your side since the day I met you, like I vowed, until the end of my days, I would watch over you and make sure nothing would happen to you. I'm not about to stop now. I'll stand by your side as long as you need me to."

"I really appreciate it, David," Raven smiled, despite the overtone of the situation. "I just wished it hadn't come to this."

"You and me both," Gecko commented, "well, there's always the hope that they will eventually come around if they see the goodness in your heart that you are trying to spread about, much like you all did together as a group by giving the citizens of this city what they need…hope."

"I can only wish for that to happen," she uttered, in her mind; it was what was keeping her driven. There was indeed a chance, a small one, but for now, it seemed so futile. Her stubbornness had gotten her this far, there was no way she was about to give up now. Raven stopped, catching Gecko off guard as he was still walking forward. He turned around, seeing that she had become fixated upon something.

"What do you see?" He naively questioned, turning to see it as well. Needless to say, he was in as much awe that she was. Apparently, she really was missed…more than she thought.

"The statue on the island was one thing," Raven commented, regardless of showing it Gecko or not yet, "but this is just…I-I don't even know what to say."

Despite having minor vandalism and graffiti about it, a large sculpture, a mixture of metal and stone, stood dominantly. What was represented in those mediums was Raven, or at least what she had come to know as her former self, and Terra. Both of them apparently in action, Raven in mid-flight, and Terra upon a rock in usual fashion.

"I'm guessing that they really did miss you then," Gecko stated, stepping closer through the snow towards the engraved plate on the front, brushing snow off of it to read it clearer, "…dedicated to those who have fallen in the protection of peace, you will be forever remembered and live on in our hearts…Wow, that's pretty moving."

"It's clear," Raven finally said, "I can't refuse this city what they absolutely need now." She focuses upon Gecko as he begins walking back to her, "I've shown you all the sights, now how about I show you all the holes that the rats hang out in?"

"I'm up for getting down to business if you are," Gecko nodded, "when do we start?"

"Tonight," Raven commanded, "a little preparation first, of course, but I'm willing to star tonight if you are."

"I'll be right there with you," Gecko promised, but quickly grimaced at the sound of his stomach rumbling audibly, "well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Food sounds really good right now."

"Couldn't agree with you more there," Raven added with a smirk, "Come on, I know just the place."

After a filling meal, Raven and David made their way back to Titans' Tower. Despite its decrepit condition of decay, it was going to serve as a base of operations for the time being, and hopefully in the future, the permanent one. They day had been spent in a carefree manner, rather relaxing for both of them at that, but as the sun began to set on the horizon, it was only rising on a new era…the return of the Titans…well, in Raven's mind anyways. She considered herself to be one still, and with David at her side in her cause, they made a frighteningly effective duo.

"Can we turn the lights on yet?" David anxiously questioned, "stumbling around in the dark isn't really my thing, you know."

"Have patience," The machine replied with exasperation, conveying it well for something artificial, "If you couldn't notice, I am currently running diagnostics to assure running a current through the Tower won't spark a fire or damage other critical components." No sooner than he finished his sentence, the cables unattached from the wall and quickly wound back up into his forearm. "There, diagnostics complete."

"So it's safe to hit the switch then, right?" Raven deduced, making sure that there wasn't a catch.

"From my readings…yes, it is perfectly safe to turn the power back on," Cypher nodded, "but do not be surprised if several light fixtures blow in the process, it has been years since electricity has been to them and the sudden surge may overload them. Though frightening, it isn't dangerous. I do hope that one of you purchased the fuses I instructed you to incase the circuit blows one as a safety precaution."

"One of the first things we did while we were out," Raven informed, resting her hand on the lever, "alright…here goes nothing."

Pushing with force to move the lever, it slowly grinded down to the on position. As soon as it hit it, it went in smoothly at that, but the generator began humming, readings and displays glowing to life. The hum increased as the speed of the spinning generator did.

"So far so good," David commented, "should I do the honors?"

"You're more than welcome to, David," Raven smiled, watching him pull a series of smaller switches into the "On" position, then resting a hand on the master switch that will send power to all those areas of the Tower marked on the circuit.

"Let there be light…" he jokingly commented as he engaged it.

The switch locked into place, and with it came the lights overhead instantaneously. Though dim at first, they slowly came to life at full capacity. As informed, several loud "pops" could be heard from the upper levels of the Tower as light bulbs far too old where burning out.

"Not bad for a couple of people who don't know squat about electrical equipment," Raven stated, smiling, "for once since I've been home, something good happening."

"Actually, Rae…I have a pretty good idea on what I was doing," Gecko sheepishly admitted, "you don't live in Japan for a few months and not pick up on things, especially when you find technology absolutely fascinating…like me."

"Well, whatever, you know what I meant."

"I know, I know," Gecko laughed, "I wonder what people are thinking if they are looking out across the bay and seeing the Tower's lights are one."

"Probably the same thing my friends or anyone else would think…hope."

"I couldn't have put it any better," David nodded, turning to the robot, "is he going to be helping us out, he seems kinda useful."

"He stays here," Raven stated, looking out for the machine's well-being, "not that he isn't effective other than technological manners, but he hasn't been maintained properly lately and I don't know how much of a charge is left in his batteries, so there's no need in risking him."

"I do believe that you could use these though," Cypher informed, holding his hands out.

A newer version of the communicator lay in each hand, powered up and ready to go. Still retaining the nostalgic circular design with a yellow and black color scheme, it was considerably thinner and lighter than the previous model, and twice as powerful in its capabilities.

"I already inputted your personal information and identification into them for you, it's the least I could do," Cypher placed one in each of their hands, "in addition to that, you also have direct communication with me in addition to one another, so anything comes up, inform me, and I will do whatever I can in my power."

"I really appreciate this, Cypher," Raven smiled, hoping the machine could actually understand how much it meant to her. Something inside her said that he did.

"These are so cool," Gecko commented like a child that had just received a new toy for his birthday, "I mean, Bushido gave me one, but it ain't got nothing on this."

As much as she wished to revel in his childlike nature, it was time to prove not only to herself, but the entire city that lay beyond the walls of the Tower that the Titans were back and here to stay this time around.

"Well, David…" Raven began with a sigh, "I think it's best that we get started."

With nothing more than a nod, Gecko responded, seeing how determined she was at this point.

Though David himself was used to the hero gig, Raven had been out of the running for quite some time and didn't know what lay before her this evening. Petty crime had never been a major issue in Jump City, but now it was rampant, with no street or citizen safe from it. Though present, the actual villains had moved on to bigger and better things, leaving the city to fend for itself against the thieves, murderers, and gangs. At first sight, it was pretty easy to mistake it for Gotham. It didn't matter though; Raven wasn't going to be swayed, not now, not ever. Though villains were far more dangerous, the staggering numbers on the streets is what was making this such a daunting task.

Dressed in his usual ninja garb, the same that Raven had saw time and time again ever since they met and had become synonymous with him. Raven, on the other hand, didn't have much to wear herself. Though her outfits that she had worn as a Titan were present, they were far too aged with time to even put on without being discomfort. Instead, she donned her own pair of tabi boots, very similar to Gecko's, and used for training up until this point. A pair of lose-fitting pants gave her the range of motion necessary, a dark blue in color. With a matching hoodie and black makeshift mask, Raven's outfit was essentially complete. Not the most exquisite, but it was for function, not art. Halfway concealing her identity and maneuverability is what she needed, nothing more than that was necessary. With grace, Raven placed the final adornment to her wardrobe, the sword that Master Chu Hui had given to her as an accomplishment for her completion of the training offered. The violet wrapped hilt protruded from the obsidian black sheath, placed diagonally across her back for easy access.

"I really hope I don't have to use this," Raven commented as she adjusted the makeshift strap that she secured to it.

"You and me both," David optimistically added, "are you ready?"

"More than you know," she replied, more than determined.

Meanwhile the happenings at the Tower came to a close, deep within the city streets that few dared to venture, a crime was in progress. To no surprise, it was yet another mugging as they seemed to be so commonplace in these days. In addition to that, the perpetrators of such a ruffian crime belonged to none other than Johnny Rancid's outfit.

"Be smart and give us all your valuables and I _might _not decide to carve you up," one of them threatened to the young couple that seemed to be the victims, "I'm in a good mood today…don't push it."

"Hey man, check this out," his accomplice nudged him, who was apparently on watch for the police, "you're not gonna believe this."

Any other time he would have ignored him, but due to the somewhat urgency in his voice, as well as fright, he was curious. The knife-wielding thug turned, assuring his targets weren't going anywhere.

"The lights are on at the Tower…"

"Big deal," he huffed, "even if those goody-two shoes are back in town, they aren't going to do shit." He finished, turning back to his victims without a care. "Now, where we-"

"Think again," Raven replied, surprising both of them. The thug standing watch found her a little quicker than the one in control of the knife, leaping down and planting foot cleanly in the center of his chest. Exhaling in pain, the thug fell backwards, falling heavily into the brick wall behind him. The remaining thug turned, seeing her simply standing here, looking up from her downed target to him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," he warned, turning his weapon towards her direction, "but you picked the wrong guy to mess with."

"Oh really?" Gecko's voice answered, leaping down behind him. Needless to say, the thug stumbled away from him in surprise, darting back and forth between the two of them.

"Give yourself up and we won't hurt you," Raven warned, seriousness easily detectable in her voice, "the Titans are back in town and you've got no place in this city."

"Don't kid yourself, bitch," he smugly laughed, "the Titans are a bunch of has-been hacks, they did the smart thing and gave up on trying to help those who hated them."

"Times change," Gecko commented, slowly approaching him, "now unless you want to find out how quickly you can get a dislocated shoulder or broken bone, put the knife down and give it up. If you think I'm kidding, you're sadly mistaken."

"I dare you to try."

Without hesitation, Raven rushed forward, wary of her enemy. Out of fright at the sheer speed she possessed, the thug made a wild slash through the air, missing her narrowly, but found himself unable to recover from the miss. Raven took hold of his extended wrist, sharply twisting it. Out of pain, he released the knife, feeling the bones in his wrist shift irregularly. Attempting a swing with his free hand was futile, allowing Raven to merely parry it. Quickly following up with both of his hands away and unable to defend, she sharply crossed her arms and proceeded to chop at both sides of his neck. The desired effect came without incident, the thug unconscious from the blow, and crumpled to a heap.

"Well, that was easy," Gecko commented, somewhat congratulating her.

"Just one of many to come," she admitted, but accepted it.

Just as the two of them were about to embark on another search to instill justice upon some other wrongdoer, the couple approached them.

"You saved us, how can we ever repay you?" The man complimented, relieved.

"Just doing what the Titans do best," Raven assured, "they have returned and are here to clean up this city."

Without another world, the two of them bolted into the darkness, easily scaling the building by leaping from wall to wall, and disappearing from sight. The couple only watched in awe as a police cruiser pulled up, lights flashing.

"Not bad for the first time," Raven stated to Gecko as the continued across the rooftops in quick succession, "though simple thugs, it's a start."

"That's a positive way of looking at it," he admitted, "There's no better way to do so."

"We've got a long night ahead of us, David…but I really think we can accomplish something if we keep at it."

"Like I said, Rae, I'm right behind you every step of the way," he smiled beneath his mask, "if only all of these guys were that easy."

"Definitely would make our job much easier in the long run," she laughed, keeping stride with ease.

Despite the first success of her triumphant return, someone was able to still find negativity of the situation. Of course, that mainly belonged to that of Rancid.

"Now…" he seethed to his underling as he sat in his chair, "you're going to give me good news, correct? I have already learned the fate of the two that are missing, and now two more are yet to show up from a simple errand. If you tell me something I do not want to hear, I'm going to be very upset. You won't like it when I get upset either."

"Actually, Boss…" he began, fearing for his own well-being, especially after seeing the current mental condition his higher up was in, "a couple of guys said that the lights are back on at Titans' Tower or somethin'. I didn't believe them, but I'm certain they are mucking up things for you on the streets."

"Even when they were around, they didn't kill people, you idiot," Rancid angrily informed, "I highly doubt that they have really came back. They abandoned this city 3 years ago and left it for the taking. They got another thing coming if they think they can take down all that I have built."

"What should we do then, Boss?"

"Even if they really have dared to show their faces again, they aren't going to be a problem," Rancid deduced, "They're older and have been out of the game for far too long. We got the numbers, so use it to our advantage. Draw them here,"

"…and then what?"

"Finish them off once and for all." He sadistically uttered in his smooth voice. "I'll personally show them why they don't mess with Johnny Rancid."

Several successful heroic attempts later, Raven and Gecko managed to rack up quite the streak of enemies of justice, and appeared to simply continue forth with it. As simple as it was, something didn't settle right. Even when the Titans where still in service long ago, it was never as easy as it was this evening. Sure, petty criminals never presented much of a threat to them before, but it just seemed like it was too easy in general. All that she could deduce was one of two things; either she had become so disciplined in her arts to not notice the gap, or something was afoot. Suspicious aside, their cause was valiant, and must be pursued as such without question.

"How many crooks we busted, Rae? Like 20 or something?" Gecko began fatigue clearly starting to get to him, "I'm all for this and all, but I've never had to deal with this much, one after another, it's wearing me out."

The two of them sat perched atop a mid-level building against the taller ones that surrounded, looking down on the street below. It was apparent that their efforts had led them up to the lesser neighborhoods of the Jump City. The slums were far from pleasing to the eye, and seemed to be the apparent source, if not cesspool, to the common criminals that plagued the city's streets. It seemed to be in the best interest to start there and put an end to it once and for all.

"It isn't easy," Raven replied in admittance, "but we must stay true to our cause, David. What we accomplish from here on can make or break this city's future. I failed this city and my friends once…I'm not about to do it again."

Gecko knew that Raven was a driven individual and would never give up unless forced to by an outside force that wasn't within her control, but this was different. It was clear, the very look in her eyes, that burning passion for her cause…even suggesting that they call it a night would be a huge mistake.

"Looks like we found out were the rat's nest is at," David commented, studying the boarded-up building across the street, the activity on the surface street below telling a conflicting story of it being abandoned. "So what's the plan, Rae?"

"We trailed one of them back here, this must be their headquarters," she deduced, fixated on the building's entrance, "that…or a trap."

"They're a bunch of petty thugs, Rae, I seriously doubt that they have caught on," Gecko replied, resting his arm on his knee, "even if they have, so far, they've been nothing but a bunch of bully pushovers, seeking out weak and innocent people to harass. I think it's time they get a taste of their own medicine."

Raven nodded in agreement, though silent in response, her intentions couldn't agree more with his logic on how to deal with the infestation. She glanced up, studying the surrounding area to decipher an effective mode of attack. Efficiency was a priority, the quicker they could be dealt with, the better. Despite their enemy lacking any apparent skills, numbers can still overwhelm the best, and the regretful thought lingered in the back of her mind, a curse of over-analyzing the situation. This trait had its uses, but in this instance, it was quite hampering, and Raven wished she had never picked it up in her training to begin with. In any case, there was no need to continue pondering what needed to be done. Action was called for, and they needed to deliver.

"Follow my lead," Raven stated, standing up from her kneeling position, Gecko doing so as well.

Without hesitation, Raven leapt off the edge of the roof, plummeting towards the street below at incredible speed. Floor after floor quickly passed by in her descent, and any normal person would be making peace with their maker. What seemed like an eternity passed to her, but in reality, was mere seconds. It didn't don on her if Gecko was directly behind her or not, but it didn't matter; he would eventually catch on to what she was up to. Death seemed imminent, and to anyone actually watching it was to be expected.

Instead, and just had she had planned from the beginning, Raven's hand reached out and grasped the overhanging bar of the street lamp that jutted over the roadway below and held the light source at the end of it. Using her inertia gathered from the fall, she swung around the bar in a complete rotation, and released. The gathered momentum propelled her forward just as she had planned…right to her first target. Just about the time he noticed the first sign of trouble, he managed to turn just in time to watch Raven's feet connect cleanly with the center of his chest. Literally standing on him and stopping her gathered speed, she rode to the ground. The force easily knocked him unconscious. Much to her dismay, Raven hoped that the other would be incredibly dense, but he caught on and began charging towards her as she recovered from landing on the now downed thug.

Much like a sixth sense, she gracefully somersaulted backwards, avoiding a blow intended towards her person. About that time, she noticed Gecko finally following suit to what she had done. As if she hadn't a care in the world, Raven stood there, crossing her arms, and cocking her head to the side slightly. Getting her desired effect of appearing to be taunting her enemy, he bull-headedly charged headlong towards her, raising his blunt weapon once more. Closing the gap and ready to strike, Raven remained still, awaiting the desired result.

"Heads up!" Gecko exclaimed, flying through the air the same manner that she had moments ago, gaining the thug's attention. Unlike Raven's expertly executed grace, Gecko seemed to be having issues with following through. Instead of landing on the assailant like Raven had to his cohort, he literally collided with him, knocking him to the ground. Not exactly how she had planned it, but it would work nonetheless. She simple approached him as he was regaining his bearings from the collision.

"Real smooth, David," she semi-joked, but knowing the repercussions of his actions and what they could bring upon them. "Get up, we got work to do," she added, grasping his hand and helping him to his feet.

"I was looking really good…up until the landing," he admitted, brushing himself off, "I thought you lost your mind for a second there when I watched you jump over the edge."

"You're the one that told me to live with no fear," she informed, "I plan to do so. Question is…can you keep up?"

"Is it really necessary to ask that? I'm sure you already know _my _answer."

Raven didn't miss a step and continued, already knowing where his allegiances lay at. In any case, things were only getting more and more difficult as they progressed forward. One could only hope that they vigilante work that they were committed to as Titans this evening would be seen and instill hope and faith back into the city's protectors once more. Hope has gotten her thus far, and will continue to do so. After what she has been through, there isn't anything on earth that can stand in her way. Not now, not ever.

"Come on," Raven ushered, trying to hurry him along, "I'm sure the racket you managed to make didn't blow our cover or anything," she added sarcastically.

Without a word or remark in response, he simply followed, watching their backs.

Using the stealth they had been trained to master, the duo of heroes pressed forth, approaching the derelict structure. They already had a rough estimate of what was to await them within, and hoped they were adequately prepared to deal with it.

Though subtle to the eye, David could tell that there was something…different about her. The Raven he knew was much more calm, relaxed, and just timid in general. She usually kept to herself even in his presence during their training with Master Hui. Now...it didn't seem like her at all. Raven was indeed disciplined in her art, but she had become more aggressive, allowed her emotions to fuel her abilities, and didn't care of what happened to her or those around her…as long as the task was complete. Though they could possibly be good qualities, they didn't belong to Raven, and shouldn't. He thought she was perfect before, there was no need for this personality change. In the meantime though, he must continue forth with it to finish what they started.

Just like two warriors of the shadows, the duo remained out of sight and silent as the made their way into the structure. Alert and ever-vigilant, the pressed forth, sneaking through the corridor, one to each wall, and across from one another. The condemned building seemed to have a life of its own, between the creaking, rustling of papers and leaves that managed to find their way into the building itself, and dripping water from various sources, it was difficult to distinguish unnatural sounds from the environment. Loud, hollow thumps from overhead easily signified footsteps belonging to the inhabitants…trespassing ones at that. It didn't matter, if they crossed either Raven or Gecko, they would be swiftly dealt with.

"Hey man, you hear what happened to Ice and Razor?" A voice announced out of the silence from the veil of a closed door, footsteps accompanying it.

"Nah man, what happened?"

"Some freak messed both of them up pretty good the other night, killed both of them. The police had to check dental records or some shit to identify Razor."

The door opened, stopping short of hitting Raven, but she remained still holding her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Gecko. To the best of his abilities, he was attempting to remain unseen and rely on the shadows as his means. At the moment, that's all that either of them had on their side.

"No shit?"

"I ain't kidding, his head was pretty much gone."

"Did they find it?"

"Yeah, they scraped it all up from the sidewalk and building walls. I heard it looked like his head exploded or something. Ice wasn't much better, it look like he'd been shot with something, but it killed him on the spot."

"Maybe that will teach them to not go off and do whatever the hell they want without the boss's orders then."

"I guess so, they sure ain't doing it again any time soon."

The door closed behind them, the two thugs were in the hall and walking forward, ahead of Raven and Gecko, and completely oblivious that they weren't alone. Without a sound, Raven simply signaled for Gecko to continue forward, but to keep their distance from the two of them. Now was their only chance to find out where they were going, and hopefully make their efforts of the evening not in vain.

"We better get downstairs; don't want to keep the boss waiting."

"He's a hard ass and full of hot air in my opinion."

"I'd like to see you say that to his face."

"You kidding? I didn't say he was a pushover, he'd gut me in a second."

Adjusting her weight, Raven managed to bump her foot into a glass bottle, sending it rolling across the concrete floor…loudly at that. She instantly froze with terror, fearing that they had been compromised.

"You hear that?" One of them commented stopping, and looking in Raven's direction down the hall.

"Hear what?" The other added, seeing his attention was caught.

"Sounds like someone's over there," he pointed in the very same direction that Raven and Gecko were in.

"It's probably just rats, come on, we don't have time to waste, let's go."

Time seemed to stand still as Raven remained frozen in place, watching intently. Seconds felt like days as he continued to stare into the darkness, directly at her.

"You're probably right, every time I crush one of those bastards, two more come back in its place."

They continued down the stairs, and from the eavesdropping, it sounded as if they were meeting with the boss. What better way was there to put a stop to the petty crimes that plagued the city by taking down the head of the organization running it? It only seemed logical. It was the better part of a couple minutes before she could breath easy once more after such a close call.

"All right, let's go," she uttered, barely audible for even a whisper.

"Where?" Gecko replied, still looking around.

"Those two were heading for the boss, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't know what's down there." Gecko added in concern, assuring his voice was low enough between the two of them.

"It doesn't matter, whatever awaits us, we'll put a stop to it," she confidently stated, "find out who's in charge and deal with this once and for all."

Gecko merely nodded his head, but his instincts were telling him otherwise. He didn't want to bring division between the two of them over the matter, but his gut was telling him something didn't sit right. Even for them, it had been overly easy to gain access to this place, and for this to be a major hideout, the "security" was appalling. Then again…it was wise to fool your enemies and lull them into a false sense of security by doing so. So this apparent leader of a band of merciless thugs was incredibly intelligent…or dense, possibly even both. It didn't matter, all that lay before them was a task in dire need of accomplishment and they were the perfect candidates for the job.

With utmost scrutiny, they continued forth as they descended the stairwell that was made up of several flights. The location they led to was definitely underground, and from a glance at the building's construction, it was more than likely the boiler room. Many derelict structures, much like the one they were infiltrating, were of a past generation, old, and deteriorating before their very eyes.

After a few flights of stairs, as well as watching their own backs to assure they were still uncompromised, a modest door rest at the bottom, closed and noticeably more sturdy than what they had witnessed thus far. Raven keenly scanned the landing, as well as the area around it, immediately taking notice to an ample-sized hole in the brick configuration of a wall. About two feet above the door itself, it wasn't going to be an easy task to make it in unnoticed. Not fools to rush in boldly, the two of them waited in the silence of darkness, watching to be assured that there wasn't anyone in the vicinity or on the other side of the door for that matter. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was planning, and David wasn't far behind her in that regard.

Bounding down the stair with exuberated grace and impressive speed, she leapt from the landing, and placed both her feet outstretched as far as they could go. In turn, she remained motionless above the doorframe and within distance of the hole itself. Though straining against the feat itself, she placed her hands at the edges of the void, pulling her self through it. For a moment, she disappeared from view into the darkness, but a pair of violet eyes looked back at Gecko, as well as an outstretched arm.

Almost as if they were on the same wavelength in terms of thought process, he performed the same maneuver that Raven had just done. He may have had a helping hand, but it was difficult to perform without a sound nonetheless.

"Where are we?" Gecko whispered, attempting to look around, but finding it to be darkness and rather cramped while Raven was doing the same, looking for any possible way to move on.

"Looks like rafters or something to me," she replied in a similar tone, "hopefully we can use them to our advantage and get where we want to go undetected."

"Lead the way," he added, watching her continue forth. Literally straddling the beams with arms and legs outstretched, moving was difficult and time-consuming, but progress nonetheless. The last thing on Raven's mind falling, she was more worried about finding rats or some other vile creature calling the rafters home.

Though a noticeable amount of time passed, the sounds of what was to be expected of a large gathering of people began to filter to her ears. Growing in crescendo as they continued forth, it was quite clear at how many were present. The dark void was finally vacated, giving way to a floor many feet below as they remained unseen in the rafters high above. There weren't a few, a dozen, but easily a hundred figures present, all lending their ears to one figure that stood upon a platform before them.

"Good thing we didn't go through the door," Gecko commented, only to feel Raven's hand promptly cover his mouth, as well as giving him the all-telling signal for "be quiet" with a quick jerk of a flat hand across her throat. He simply nodded, getting the hint. She turned her attention back down on the group below, preparing to eavesdrop. It was quite clear who was in charge, and there was something oddly…familiar about him as well. As he spoke, Raven instantly recognized who it was, but couldn't believe it.

"Would one of you…any of you for that matter mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Rancid maliciously questioned of his underlings as if they were children in need of severe discipline.

"I don't know, Boss, but all we know is that the lights are back on in the Tower and our guys are getting taken down left and right." One of them spoke up, other nodding in agreement and voicing it as well, "all things are pointing to the Titans are back."

"That's absolutely ridiculous," Rancid countered, visibly angered from his tense posture, "they are a bunch of has-beens that turned tail and ran when things got too hot for them. They wouldn't dare show their face again in this city. Not just us, but the resentment it has for them, period."

"Nobody's reporting in and the scanners are saying the pigs are busting them left and right. My bet's on that, Boss. What are we going to do if that's true?"

Rancid slammed his cane down, instantly garnering the attention that he desperately needed.

"Are all of you really that stupid? Do you really believe that the Titans are back? Even if they are, we have numbers, they ain't got nothing! Others have tried to stop us before and they couldn't. The police don't have the resources to effectively deal with the "situation". Anybody that has tried to muscle in on our turf has been put in a body bag. Think about it…what are they honestly going to do?"

It was at this point that the group had realized what Rancid was getting at. From their perspective, as well as the events that had taken place in the past, there was no way that the Titans could accomplish what they had sought out to do.

"We may lose a few here and there, but twice as many take their place, an ever-spreading disease that plagues this city and will never be cured. We are absolute." Rancid spoke, boosting morale, "now go…go and take care of this…"problem" and make sure it is indeed taken care of…permanently."

As Rancid spoke to entice a literal riot, Raven's footing slipped, causing her to shift her weight. In doing so, the old, wooden beam that she was resting on cracked, and began to splinter. She prepared to vacate, but it was too late. The rafter gave way, a small chunk of it coming free and swinging by a few fibrous strands. Fright filled Raven's eyes as she began to plummet, but quickly came to a sudden stop in mid-air. About that time, she looked up, seeing Gecko's hand tightly grasping her wrist, holding her in place high above the floor, but remained out of sight in the shadows. The rafter she was atop now dangled, and as predicted, came lose, and feel. They only watched on in horror, unsure if they were concealed enough in the event that they peered upwards. It didn't matter; it was bound to happen anyways.

The thick piece of wood connected within the group, hitting one of them in the head, and knocking him out cold. All eyes immediately shot upwards at where it came from. Time stood still at that instant for both Gecko and Raven, every single second that passed was brutally agonizing, even more than the last. None of them seemed to be too interested in revealing their position and compromising them, returning their attention back to Rancid.

Raven looked back up at Gecko, seeing that due to his positioning, he was straining against her weight, attempting to lift her back to safety, but it seemed futile. She immediately began to reach for another nearby rafter, stretching as far as it was physically possible, but it was to no avail. Her eyes quickly glanced back up at him seeing the strain in his eyes, as well as regret, knowing that he was becoming fatigued and losing his grip on her wrist as she dangled. Raven's search for a solution to the situation became frantic, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he lost his hold on her and she was to plummet. Just as she brought her other hand up to grasp around his arm, his grip slipped, and she fell through.

As much as he wished to call out to her, he would only lose their element of surprise. He held his breath, watching her fall to the ground below, swarmed by the scum of the city below that followed Rancid as if he was a prophet bringing them about the path of righteousness.

Using her instincts and quick thinking, Raven straightened herself out, feet-first, and prepared to make a landing that wouldn't end in severe injury…or at least she hoped so anyways. She made her point of impact…on someone's shoulders. Instead of crumpling him to the ground beneath her falling weight, she buckled her knees and remained balanced, simply pushing him forward into his comrades. Meanwhile, she somersaulted backwards, planting both feet and instantly drawing the sword upon her back. Pleasantries weren't necessary and her cover was long gone.

"Oh, shit," Gecko cursed, not one to normally do so, watching the group literally pull a 180 and turn to face Raven, various weapons coming into view, a few simply picking them up as the approached.

"Yo, Boss! We got an intruder!"

Rancid looked towards the back of the group, seeing Raven, defensive in stance, and ready for anything.

"So this is the so-called "Titan" I've been hearing about. All this fuss over one bitch?" He smugly commented, quickly fading to seriousness, "kill her."

About that time, Gecko came into view, rolling upon the ground as he landed to absorb the force easier, and came to his feet near Raven.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he defied, "you'll have to go through me first."

"What are you waiting for, you idiots! Get them!" Rancid ordered, sending them into action.

A literal army of thugs rushed forward, countless weapons in attendance with them. Raven simply shifted her feet, preparing as she held the sword aloft, peering over the blade. Gecko drew his as well, assuming a similar stance, almost mirroring her.

"What took you so long?" Raven questioned, remaining aware of her surroundings.

"I managed to get my foot stuck," he quickly commented, "how about we take care of this and talk about it later?"

"Sounds fine by me," Raven added in retort, focusing on their task at hand. That task happened to be numbering by about several dozen and armed with various weapons, many of which they simply picked up off of the ground.

The henchmen of the apparent leader simply stood there, unsure of whether to press forth and attack or simply await their commanding order.

"What are you waiting for, you idiots?!" Rancid exclaimed, thrusting his cane through the air in their direction, "Kill them!"

No sooner than uttered, the petty criminals charged forward en mass, weapons aloft, and ready to carry out Johnny's orders.

"Lethal or non?" Raven questioned of Gecko, assessing the threat level.

"Non," he replied, rolling his blade over in his hand, preparing to use the blunt edge reverse the razor side. Raven followed suit, remaining in stance.

Like a well synchronized torrent, the maelstrom of their deadly duet of martial art form pressed, clashing head-on with the opposition. Lacking fear and full of sheer determination, they began carving a literal path through the thicket of bodies. Though pursuing the non-lethal aspect of their forms, getting struck with the blunt edge of the sword was still quite painful. Rancid simply looked on in awe and disbelief at how easy they were downing his men.

It was only a matter of minutes before only a handful remained standing, rather skittish to strike after seeing what befallen their comrades. Nearly three-quarters of them either lay on the ground unconscious or were writhing in pain, trying to climb back to their feet. There was a downfall on the heroes' behalf though, as fatigue began to set in. After beginning this crusade against those who opposed the law, it had become very trying to continue forth, and the most recent excrement of effort had proved too daunting. They simply stood almost back to back, heaving for breath as perspiration formed.

"Boss, they're messin' us up bad!" One of them exclaimed, almost in dread at moving towards them.

"Can't you see that they are tired? Finish them off before they catch their breath."

Raven snapped her sword into a defensive posture once more, peering over the blade. The thug that spoke nervously swallowed then narrowed his stare at her. In her training, as well as partially due to her common sense, she knew he was going to charge her. With an old baseball bat in hand, he rushed forward, bringing it above his head.

Thinking fast, Raven quickly turned her sword, preparing to use the razor-honed edge. Instead of aiming to stopping him once and for all, she quickly sliced through the air at blinding speed, lopping off the upper half of the bat at the grip, and close enough to his hands to cause him to stop dead in his tracks, looking at his destroyed weapon. He simply through what was left down and began running away from her.

"Pretty pathetic bunch if you ask me," Raven uttered, preparing to turn back towards Rancid, but was stopped short. She fell to the ground after a crushing blow to the back of her head by letting her guard down. Dazed and in blinding pain, she attempted to remain conscious, but it was proving difficult. Raven reached for her sword that she dropped as she fell to the ground, but it was promptly kicked away by the cowardly thug that clocked her in the back of the head. She now saw the weapon he used; a brick.

"Raven!" She heard Gecko call out, but he was dealing with his own problems as it stood. Surrounded, he hadn't many options other than to just fight it out and hope for the best. Dodging blows and blocking them, David didn't have openings to strike, even for him. Compounded by his fatigued condition surely didn't help matters any.

Through blurred vision she watched as she attempted to climb to her feet, only to be rammed back down into the ground and held there, restrained against her will. Out of the corner of her eye, she managed to see that Gecko's sword wasn't in his hand, but stuck in the ground as if he had been disarmed somehow. Though holding them off and attacking with his hands, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. Sure enough he was finally grounded, and was promptly covered by several bodies to keep him restrained. Seeing things were looking bleak, she managed to go out cold. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes into hours. At this point, time didn't seem to hold any weight to her, but it was quite some time before losing consciousness that she was to be awoken.

"Wake her up," Rancid's far off voice ordered, and Raven was quickly brought back into reality by a quick slap across the face. She cringed at the pain, rolling her head into an upright position, adjusting her vision on the figure that stood before her. Unable to move, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that she was restrained by two of Rancid's men, one each holding an arm as she was seated on her knees.

"Do that again, you bastard and find out how fast I'll kill you!" Gecko exclaimed, gaining her attention. No matter how desperate the situation, he was still trying to protect her.

"Shut up, kid," another ordered, backhanding him across the face promptly, "you're lucky we don't waste you on the spot."

He simply struggled against his captors, staring the thug down.

"Enough of this," Rancid ordered, stepping down the steps towards them, "I'm curious to see these "heroes" that I have made enemies of. It's not everyday we get this kind of do-gooder."

Rancid first approached Gecko, cane in hand. He lifted his chin up with the end of it, turning his head to either side with it as well. With a silent nod towards his henchmen, he promptly jerked down his mask, revealing his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You're new to town, aren't you?" Rancid taunted, bending at the knees to meet him face-to-face. "Let's get a few things straight before I decide your fate. I run this city, and there's nothing you can do about it. From beneath the veil of darkness and the very streets, I make things go around. My men do my bidding, of which, garners my hold over this city. Not you or your little friend is going to stop me. You're foolish for thinking that. Only the Titans would stand a chance at stopping me."

"We ARE Titans!" Gecko spat in his face, not even getting a rise of concern out of Rancid.

"Well, then, I stand corrected…I'm unstoppable. You're pretty pathetic for Titans, might I add. Definitely not Bird-boy and his little band of screw-ups. Easiest way to get rid of them is to kill one of them, the rest fall apart."

"That's not how it happened!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh? Is it? How would you know anything about it?" Rancid approached, quickly taking notice to the violet eyes that were staring back at him with intense anger. In similar communication, Raven was quickly stripped of her mask and hood pulled down. Violet hair fell down her shoulders and back. Rancid stood there for a moment in silence, looking intently.

"What's the matter, Rancid, looks like you've seen a ghost or something," Raven taunted with a smirk, "or is it because the Titan you were speaking of was me?"

"My, my, what an interesting twist," he commented, "this is quite the surprise to say the least. Everyone said you were dead and the reason the Titans split up. So it's you I have to thank for getting rid of them then?"

"Let me go and I'll show you just how generous I am," Raven threatened, trying to lunge at him, but it was to no avail. "The Titans are back, Rancid, your little operation is coming down, hard."

"If this is all you have to show for," he laughed, looking both of them over, "then I'm not impressed. Is this all this city has to offer for its protection? A disgraced former Titan and a wanna-be ninja? Truly pathetic. The underground world that runs things doesn't wait for anyone, including myself sadly, so I must draw these…festivities to an end."

Rancid simply pulled a gold-plated handgun from behind his back, quickly chambering a round, and leveled it at Raven's head.

"Though it was very interesting to see an old…friend once more, I have a schedule to keep, so ta-ta, my dear. Nothing personal."

Struggling didn't help, and Gecko was in no position to off his aid…things looked more than bleak. They looked hopeless. For the first time on her travels, after everything she had been through up until this point, she couldn't see any remedy to the situation beyond a miracle. Raven simply sighed, closing her eyes, and prepared for the worst. If she was to die, it was going to be with honor, not fretting for her life.

Rancid smirked with smug satisfaction as he pulled the hammer back, cocking the weapon. Gecko watched on in horror, feeling the same that way she was, nothing could be done short of a miracle to save them now.

"I'm sorry, Raven" he said to himself under his breath, regretting that he couldn't keep the promise he had made her so long ago.

A loud crash of splintering wood and crumbling debris emitted from the wall at the far end of where they were located, kicking up a thick cloud of dust in the process.

"What the hell was that?" One of the henchmen questioned out of sheer obvious nature.

Rancid turned to him in disgust at his ability to state the obvious. As he turned back, he was me with a column of blue energy piercing the cloud and darkness, colliding with his body with ample force. It was enough to send him flying several feet backwards into a pile of rubble from the decrepit building that lay on the floor. Out of sheer disbelief of what happened, he quickly looked up, eyes wide. All eyes, including Raven and Gecko spun around as well. They only grew wider at what he saw. The hulking figure of a nemesis appeared, arm-integrated weaponry still smoldering from the blast, a single red eye piercing the darkness, glowing intently. With a smirk in addition with his stare of determination at Rancid, he walked in.

"Booyah," he calmly uttered with his deep voice, "I figured you'd learn your lesson by now, Rancid. Looks like you're going to have to learn the hard way…again. I don't mind though, it's been awhile, "Cyborg added, cracking his knuckles as he rolled his neck, "I could use a warm-up."

Raven only smiled at the sight of him as he confidently approached, her captors releasing and trying to get their distance from him. Rancid's goons began fleeing in terror, trying to get away, and abandon their "fearless" leader.

"It's the Titans! We're so screwed!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Get back here, you cowards!" Rancid screamed as they rushed for the exit.

Just as a couple of them made their way towards the stairs, a pair of black and blue Birdarangs stuck in the ground at their feet, quickly exploding into a flash of light and thick smoke, disorienting them as they stumbled about and coughed. A split second later, Raven saw them promptly exit the cloud one after another after being attacked. Rolling to feet after them appeared Nightwing, simply nodding in Raven's direction. The remaining thugs were attempting to escape as well, but it was to no avail. Between Cyborg and Nightwing, things looked bleak for them. They went from bleak to impossible. The reason appeared above them. A shaft of bright green energy pierced the floor above them, carving a path in front of them much like a laser. An explosion of green energy followed, creating a hole large enough for the Tameranian Princess herself to eloquently drift downwards, landing softly beside her comrades.

At this point, they weren't going anywhere, and definitely didn't feel like fighting the Titans en force. A green rat that managed to remain hidden from view finally showed itself, more or less morphing in the process into Beast Boy.

"You were right about one thing, Rancid," Nightwing boldly began, seeing his friends at his side once again as a team, "the Titans are back. As for you stopping us…in your dreams."

"You're nothing but a bunch of has-been losers!" He exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet, reaching for his gun that was nearby. Just as he reached for it, Gecko promptly kicked it away, a smirk on his face. Before he could react, Raven grabbed him by the collar as he sat upon his knees before her.

"Face it," Raven said to his face, "we're back and your little operation is over. Say night-night."

Her fist crashed into his face, knocking him out cold with ease. She tossed him to the side without a second thought like yesterday's garbage. Assuring he was indeed out like a light, she turned back to her friends, a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy to see you guys," she managed, "if you had been a second later…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Cyborg commented.

"Besides," Nightwing added, "we heard that a friend of ours was in need, and, like he said, that's what we're for."

"It is so delightful to see you are mostly unharmed, Raven," Starfire greeted, "if not for Cypher, we would have never found where you were located at."

"Guess I have to thank that robot for something again then," she grinned, "I'm just so…glad to see you here right now. So…is this for real then? Are you guys really going to…"

They each looked at one another, smirking, then turning back to her.

"We thought it over," Nightwing answered, "though a difficult decision to make and could have repercussions, we finally snapped back to reality that we have been given a second chance to do what we do best, as well as make up lost time between all of us. For now, Raven, the Titans are back. We'll see where it goes from there. Until then…it feels good to be doing something for Jump City again."

"You and me both," Raven managed, "you guys bring the police with you to take care of these guys?" She motioned to the dozens of unconscious bodies strewn about that was formerly Rancid and his crime syndicate over Jump City.

"Yeah, didn't know there were _this _many though? You two fought all of them by yourselves?" Beast Boy questioned in disbelief.

"It was foolish of us," Raven admitted, "I just wanted to do something about it. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be dead right now."

"It's alright, people make mistakes," Nightwing replied, "though a matter of timing, we're here for you, always will be."

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you guys," she sheepishly apologized, "I don't want you doing this out of guilt for me."

"On the contrary," Cyborg admitted, "you kinda gave us a reality check, Rae. If not for you, we would have kept going on, day-to-day, trying to ignore the problems around us. People are just afraid of change, and that was exactly what it was. The past is the past though. I don't know about you guys, but I'm a Titan, and I'm here to stay."

Raven simply smiled, holding back tears of utter joy that her friends were going to be at her side once more and aid in the cause. Her hopes that seemed so distant, so far off in the beginning had finally been realized… she was truly home now.

"So what's the story with this guy?" Beast Boy questioned, pointing at Gecko as he walked up at Raven's side, "looks kinda like a ninja to me."

"I am a ninja," he proudly boasted, pointing a thumb to himself, "Raven is too as much as she wishes to think otherwise."

"Trust me, it's a long, _long _story," Raven smirked, "you'll know in due time. For now…I just want to get some rest, it's been a long day."


	10. Interlude 5

The bowels of the city held many surprises for those who traversed it. Anyone with common sense in their vessel wouldn't dare set foot on the streets at night. Between the escalated gang activity, rampant crime in general, and maniacs that called it home, it was indeed smart to stay indoors when the sun set. Though somewhat safer after breaking up one of the largest rackets that had a stranglehold over the city, it was far from safe. A psychosis-induced monstrosity only added fuel to the proverbial flames.

"This isn't befitting of neither of us," the AI scathed, "calling the streets home and wandering around aimlessly."

Shrouded in darkness, shielded from view deep within a back alley, Slade rested upon the ground behind a dumpster, studying his hands…the very same he had killed dozens in his short time or resurrection. Though made of high-precision, polished steel, they had become tinted with a faint red of dried blood. The joints were much deeper in shade, withholding the viscous lifeforce he had taken from so many. Menacing in appearance, it didn't help ease his thoughts any with the addition of blood on his hands.

"Where else am I supposed to go then?" He questioned of his "partner" that shared his person. "I haven't any worldly possession other than this body, and most of it isn't even mine."

"A good place to start would be to search for that forsaken apprentice of yours that put you in your current predicament." The machine suggested, but Slade's thought patterns said otherwise. Even if Slade remained silent, the program would know what he was thinking. "I already know your stance on the issue, Mr. Wilson, no need to reiterate yourself. I do ask this of you though…what else can you possibly do? You yourself stated that acceptance of what you are and what you did in past lives will not be forgiven. Why not put an end to both your's and her suffering once and for all, hmm?"

"Raven doesn't suffer," Slade countered, closing his artificial hands into fists in an apparent expression of anger, but it quickly subsided, "wherever she may be, she is relieved that I am "gone"…why not keep it that way? I have enough respect for her as both an adversary and what mutual understanding we share to leave her be. I've done society enough discredit as it is, if anything, I should be trying to use this to my advantage to make amends."

"Oh, enough with the bleeding heart," the AI mocked, "you and I both know that you are a sadistic bastard and nothing will ever change that. Many of your acts can be qualified as crimes against humanity for the torture that you have put _children_ through. With the blood of many on your hands, there isn't a chivalrous or kind act you can come up with to make up for what you have done short of curing cancer or some other nonsense. Humans amuse me with their ability to expire."

"You are no one to pass judgment on me," he replied with force, sighing after he completed his statement, "unless you have something of importance to say, this conversation is over."

"The most negligent waste of my talents, of all the possible test subjects that foolish man could have placed me in, I am stuck with the "great" Slade Wilson, once the most feared man in Jump City with a fiery ambition of conquest over his foes…now…now nothing more than a coward and a complete failure. Though my line of work is quite grim by your standards, at least I follow through with what I set forth, not this pathetic display of determination I've witnessed thus far out of the likes of you."

"Silence!" Slade bellowed, grasping at the sides of his head in pain from the AI's voice in his ear, "I grow weary of your drabble. A computer program isn't going to dictate my actions, not now, not ever."

"I've done it before," the AI taunted, "what makes you think I won't do it again?"

Slade sat in silence, containing his anger at what resided within him. It was almost discomforting at how much the AI treated him much like he treated his own apprentices beneath him. The feeling of not being in control was too unsettling for him. No wonder his apprentices in the past rebelled against him, the very same feelings stirred within him.

"There's nothing you can do to escape me, human, I **am **absolute. Without me, you are nothing. Unless you willingly comply, you will continue to be so. I knew it wasn't a good idea to release you from my restraint."

Unable to essentially escape the voice, Slade did the next best thing he could think of, though it didn't seem too bright. Without hesitation, he slammed his head as hard as he possibly could into the dumpster before him, easily denting it. Though void of pain, he watched part of his mask fall to the ground before him from the force of the self-inflicted blow. Almost in awe, he studied the metallic piece that covered the left side of his face; he picked it up off the ground and turned it over to stare into the reflective surface.

"Only a face a mother could love," the AI commented maliciously, watching as he was locked onto his reflection, horrified by what he saw. His flesh was sunken and discolored, nearly outlining the ridges of his own skull, edges peeled back and literally stapled and sealed to machine. The closest thing it could be compared to was the worst nightmare realized.

"See what your apprentice has done to you? You dare to stand idle and allow her to frolic about and live in spite of your efforts to reform her, only to have this returned for your labor?"

"Chang did this to me, not Raven," he finally uttered under his breath to the machine, "I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work."

"My former master wouldn't have had the chance to mutilate and defile your remains to begin with if Raven hadn't struck you down. Now is the time to strike, Mr. Wilson, she is weak and vulnerable, you're in your synthetic prime. The iron's hot…this may be your last chance to mold your fate."

Slade sat there, sighing deeply as he contemplated his situation. The machine knew long before he had a chance to speak of his decision. Without a word, he simply placed the missing piece of his mask back into place over his eye, assuring it was in place as he rose to his feet.

"Whatever will appease the both of us and gain me my peace and freedom from the likes of you and my own agendas…" he spoke, studying his hand, "…then so be it."

"A wise compromise to say the least, Mr. Wilson," the AI congratulated, "the first step on the road to recovery, at this rate, we'll have you transformed into a model citizen in no time."

Slade simply ignored his chiding remarks as he walked unto the streets once more, a reignited passion, nay, thirst for blood…a raven's blood. It didn't matter if the thoughts were his own anymore, the AI's hand had been played beautifully and worked to that of near perfection. All that remained was the results.


	11. Chapter 6

"Man," Cyborg painfully commented as he surveyed his surroundings. Considering the fact that he constructed the Tower from the ground up, it hurt to see the decrepit condition it had fell into through the passage of time. "This place is a dump."

"Yeah, no kidding," BB added, kicking debris as he stepped about in the room, almost depressed at the sight, "It's hard to think that this happened in less than three years, it looks like it's been abandoned for decades."

The once-mighty Titans stronghold had been reduced to nothing more than a condemned memory in a frighteningly short amount of time. Though Raven herself was shocked at the sight when she first arrived, this had been the first time the rest of them had set foot in it since disbanding the team. Needless to say, they silently milled about as they took in the fruits of their labors turned to dust from time and vandalism.

"You two really stayed the night here?" Richard unbelievably questioned, nearly startled as a bird that had apparently been living in the abandoned Tower darted from the shadows and out the vast opening where the bay windows used to be.

"Trust me," Raven began, hopping up on the remains of the kitchen counter, "I thought about it for a second, but my room was preserved."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys sealed it pretty much," she explained, "the door was not only locked, but the emergency security systems that are still in place activated when power was disconnected, so it was magnetically sealed."

"Then just how did you get in then?" Cyborg stepped up to them, perplexed, "those magnets can withstand quite a bit of punishment and take at least several thousand pounds of force to break free."

"With these two's help, of course," Raven motioned to Cyhper and Gecko. Cypher was simply standing diligently, awaiting command, while Gecko was fiddling with something he found with curiosity, much like a child would. "It took a little work…and some supernatural help out of all of us, but we got the job done. Though a little dusty from my absence, it was hospitable. Thankfully, my windows weren't busted out, so there wasn't a draft. My candles are still here, so I had light. Heat or not…it just felt really good to stay in my own bed again."

"All that we know…" BB chimed in with a smirk, "…is it's good to have you back, Rae."

"Words can't even sum up how good it feels to be, Gar," Raven returned his gesture.

"Warm fuzzies all around," Richard joked, getting a chuckle out of the group, "but seriously…how is this going to work?"

"How's what going to work?" Starfire finally spoke up.

"Us being the Titans again, babe," he answered, turning back to the others, "as you all can see…our former base of operations is a total dump. It makes things incredibly more difficult if we don't have the Tower, I mean, it housed us, we had direct communications with the police, and our own sophisticated equipment. I've seen more garbage and broken glass…"

"So it's a little messy, so what?" Raven answered enthusiastically, something that they were indeed not used to seeing from her. She hopped down off of the counter, dusting the back of her pants off to remove any collected dirt. "If you guys are truly serious about getting the team back together again and doing what needs to be done to keep this city safe…a little cleaning isn't going to kill you, right?"

Though hesitant, the response was unanimous for the better.

"Rae's right," Cyborg agreed, "we've saved the world a few times over, this will be a piece of cake."

"A time-consuming and back-breaking one…" Beast Boy commented, feigning enthusiasm. "Can't we just hire someone to come in and clean this place up?"

"We could…but then it would be too easy, now wouldn't it?" she added with a laugh. "Come on, we can have a lot of fun doing this. It's good to just be around you guys again, but I'll be getting to do something with you for the first time in what has been an eternity to me. As regretful and though contrary, negative, as it may sound…we've changed, all of us. Time does that people, and I think we spent some quality time getting to know one another again. Not only will we be the best of friends and a tight-knit group again, but whole once more."

Raven paused, seeing how intently everyone was listening, even David. Though he hadn't the vaguest clue as to who or what her friends were about, he made it a priority to do so if he hoped to ever become a fellow Titan.

"Though you've all said it in words," she began with a sigh, collecting herself in preparation, "it's my turn to show and prove the worth of my word. I've done things…bad things, and I truly regret them. There hasn't been a day passed since that I don't think about it. I blindly turned my back to my friends…my family, and everything I hold dear in this world…all for nothing. I gave everything away in the blink of an eye without a second thought for just that…nothing. Like I said, words only go so far, and I feel as if I must prove myself to you once more to garner not only your trust, but be worthy of your companionship once more."

Though silent, it was more stunned than anything. Knowing the hardship she had faced time and time again in her long journey home…Raven still felt that she must earn their trust once more to be worthy in their presence.

"Raven," Richard began, resting a hand on her shoulder, "as Gar said…it's good to have you back. We're glad you've returned to us, and this time…this time we'll make sure we do everything right…as a team."

"Well…you won't have to worry about me feeling homesick and leaving again," Raven stated, holding her arms out, hoping to receive a warming hug from her friends, "…I'm already home."

Needless to say, they were more than happy to oblige, even David joined in the group hug. Though it only lasted for a few seconds, it seemed like a well-earned eternity and most welcome one at that. Five long, brutal, and agonizing years had stood between her and this moment, relishing in it was all that she could do.

"So how's this going to work then?" Richard commented after the group returned to their normal, relaxed positions, "since we've got to clean this place up before we can do anything…when do we start?"

"You're our leader, _Nightwing_," Raven replied with a smirk, "it's up to you to make the decisions. That's how it was last time I checked anyway."

"This is all your idea, Rae, if you hadn't shown up and showed us what we used to be and what we stood for…I'd still be crunching numbered for a faceless corporation…no offense to Mr. Wayne, of course."

"Nightwing's right," Star added, him turning to her in surprise that she didn't use his name, "we all were living by what we considered to be "normal"…I hate to say it, but we are all far from normal, and as Titans, we found solstice in one another because of that very factor. We aren't normal…we're superheroes, and what we do is far from it."

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Granted, I enjoy coaching those kids and keeping them out of trouble at the high school…it doesn't hold water compared to the times I had and experiences along the way as I Titans. Like Star said…this was the first time I ever felt like I belonged after I was turned into what I am."

"…and now I can stop failing at life." Gar surprised everyone, "let's face it…we all know how things have been going since we broke up as a team…pardon my French, but they went shitty for me. I work a dead-end job and live in one of the worst parts of the city to survive on a day-to-day basis. Because I can't conceal myself too well, I've been ridiculed and shunned for what has happened to Jump City since we disbanded. Returning to us isn't just a relief, but a miracle to me and everyone else. It took me a moment to realize the mistake I was making by not aiding Raven's cause to rally us back together again. Now… I know what we must do, and I'm prepared to follow you to hell and back if need be, Rae."

"I can't lead us; I'm not fit for such a position." Raven informed reluctantly, "Look, I'll compromise with you…let me and David help get things up and running again. By that, I mean, getting the Tower cleaned up and back to operational status, as well as getting you guys in shape again. No offense to any of you, but you guys have gotten a little soft around the edges, not just physically, but more mentally than anything. After everything's off the ground and ready to officially go…then Nightwing can take his rightful place at the reigns once more. How's that sound?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Richard commented in agreement, "you are right, we have gotten a little soft," he added, motioning towards Garfield, "…some a little more than others."

"At least my hair isn't graying, old man," Gar joked in good spirits with him.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved him off, turning back to Raven, "so who's David?"

Raven promptly grabbed Gecko by the arm, jerking him over in front of the rest of them, causing him to drop whatever it was he was so enthused with. "This is David, David Gonzales….or Gecko, whatever you want to call him."

"So this is the companion of yours you told us about? I know we met him last night briefly and all, but this is David?" Richard questioned, studying him.

"The one and only," Raven beamed, almost proud of bringing him along, "say hi to my friends, David. Since you're going to hang around for a little while, it's best you get to know them after all."

"Um…hello?" He waved, nervous.

"He's a little shy, we are his heroes after all. When I first met him, that's all he would do is go on and on about the Titans."

"Quite the coincidence to come across Raven than, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir…er, I mean, Nightwing."

"There's no need to call any of us Sir or Ma'am, David," Richard laughed, "we're all friends here. If Raven thinks you're an alright guy…then you're more than welcome here. You may know our names, but let's match some faces to them. I'm Nightwing, formerly Robin, leader of the Titans."

David generously took his hand and shook it vigorously, honored to meet the Titans finally. It was hard to put into words the feelings that coursed through him, especially feeling the awe-inspiring dedication in his idol's hand.

"So why "Gecko", David?" Richard questioned curiously.

"Long story short, I used to climb on anything that proved a challenge as a kid, it started out as a nickname, but it's pretty fitting. I don't want to bore you with the details…maybe another time."

"Very well," Richard nodded respectfully, "if you're sticking around to help out, I'll eventually get to hear all about it."

Richard gently pulled Kori forward even with him to show her to him. "This is my beautiful wife of 3 years, Kori."

"I am Starfire, Princess of Tamaeran," she corrected politely, "Kori isn't fitting as a name of a Titan, Nightwing."

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear," he sophisticatedly greeted, gently kissing her hand. Her skin was as perfect as could be, delicately soft and smooth.

"Victor Stone," Cyborg greeted, taking up David's hand, forgetting his artificial strength as he shook it, "everyone calls me Cyborg."

Gecko minutely smiled as he grasped his hand, trying to return feeling from Cyborg's handshake. His attention turned to Gar as he leapt down off the back of the remnants of the couch.

"So you must be Garfield, correct?" David stated cheerfully as he extended his hand.

"What gave it away? The green skin? The fangs? Oh, I know…it was the pointy ears, wasn't it?"

"Uhhh…" Gecko stood dumbfounded from the response, unaware of the hostility he had stirred from within the shapeshifter.

"Garfield, be respectful of our guest," Raven demanded, as well as shooting him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," he stated with a forced smile, accepting David's handshake. As David released and he was sure Raven wasn't watching, Gar brought up two fingers, motioning between the two of them, signaling he was watching David. To avoid confrontation, he joined Raven once more.

"I don't think he likes me," he whispered, assuring the others didn't hear him.

"Give it time, it takes a while to warm up to him, it took me forever to even acknowledge his existence."

"Ah, I see. I definitely don't want to make any enemies out of them from the get-go."

"There isn't much you can do to cause that, we're pretty tolerant of things for the most part. It takes something pretty extreme…like what I did, to turn them against you." Raven paused for a moment, recollecting, quickly returning to the present, "but the past is behind me, all that lies ahead is a prosperous future."

Raven turned back to the group.

"Well, let's get started then," she began, "since I'm impromptu leader, I guess it's time to give orders. Cyborg, you know the Tower inside out, so you'll know what we need to get it up and running again…take Garfield with you. Richard, since you're the big business man from what I can tell, see if we can't get a little help money wise from the city council like we used to, as well as establish our direct emergency connections again. Star…you can stay here and help me and David start cleaning all the garbage and filth up so we can fix everything up. Does everyone know what they got to do?"

They nodded in agreement, seeing how eager Raven was to get started.

"Alright then," she said, clasping her hands together, "let's get to it."

Without hesitation, they made their way to the exit, the door leading to the stairs since the elevator wasn't up and running yet. Star remained, taking in the range of work they would be performing.

"It's amazing," Gecko commented, looking out the window, off in the distance.

"What is?" Raven questioned, turning her attention back to him.

"Your will, it's inhuman, and I mean that in a good way," he explained, "though it is partly you being stubborn and refusing to give in or give up, you never lost sight. When I found you in the forest that day…you had become…misguided, not lost. I could see it in your eyes from that day forth that you had a purpose and wasn't going to let anything stand in your way to achieve it…I now know what it was. It's the bond you share amongst your friends, so close you consider them family."

"If it wasn't for them, I would have long given up," she replied, "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today. You can say I'm indeed fortunate."

"Not fortunate…a miracle," Star imputed on the subject, "this is a blessing, Raven, you returning to us once more, allowing all of us to seek redemption for our mistakes."

"Wow, Star…how eloquently put," Raven smiled, surprised at her grasp of Earth's English language. Over five years, it was to be expected she would be better versed in the language.

Starfire simple giggled with a tilt of her head, content with herself.

"So where are we starting, Raven?"

"Well…this is good a place as any," she commented, looking around at the remnants of the central room that played host to their lives once day in and day out. "Might as well, we'll have room to put things we'll need when we start cleaning the individual rooms, right?"

"That's smart thinking definitely," Star commented, turning her attention to Gecko, "you wouldn't want to be a sweetheart and do us a favor, would you, David?"

"Anything for you, ladies," he smiled.

"Unless everything's been stolen, all of the Tower's cleaning supplies are in the basement near the garage area where Cyborg's car is. The room should be locked shut, go ahead and break the lock and bring that stuff up, would you?"

"You got it, no problem," David nodded, jogging towards the stairs leisurely. Starfire watched him make his way there, fixated on him.

"If I wasn't married to Richard…" she commented slyly, gaining Raven's attention.

"Starfire," Raven said almost accusingly.

"What? You can't sit there and tell me he isn't quite the man. Handsome, a sculpted body, those deep eyes…how long have you known him?"

"I already told you, about 3 years, give or take a few months," Raven commented, realizing what she was getting at, "no, not like that either."

"Come on, Raven…don't lie to me." Star replied in a sing-song voice. "I can keep a secret. Besides, I think we are all past the teenage drama, aren't we?"

Raven paused with a sigh, attempting to avoid the conversation.

"I did date him for awhile, Star, but it was mutual that we stay friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"How serious were you guys?" Star pushed, curious to Raven's love life.

"Do we really need to talk about this, Star?"

Star simply looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, fine," she sighed, seeing she couldn't avoid it any longer, "since you won't drop it, I'll go along with it. Like I said, I knew him for about 3 years, but dated him for maybe two of it. We've been strictly close friends for about 8 months now. He's still fascinated with me though."

"So you're friends and nothing more…not even friends with benefits?"

"Starfire!" Raven said, embarrassed, "of course not. You and I both know that I'm not that type of person. The thought has crossed my mind, but I have morals."

"You didn't do anything with him the entire time you two were together, even though he is absolutely handsome and deserving of your companionship?"

"…second base, there, I said it," Raven commented, hoping to end the conversation over this, uncomfortable, as well as surprised how open Starfire was about the subject. "No, I haven't been with anyone else since, yes, I am still a virgin, and yes, I do plan on dating more. Any more questions or can we drop this?"

"I think that covers the main ones," Star laughed, seeing Raven smirk embarrassingly, "it's nice that you finally met someone that made you happy. You two may not be intimate anymore, but you are close nonetheless. One more question, I promise."

"Make it a good one, because it's the last one I'm answering on my love life, Star."

"You said you were going to date again…by that you mean Garfield?"

"Don't do this to me, Star," Raven pleaded.

"You said once more question, it's a question, is it not?"

Raven thought for a moment. It indeed had been her intentions all along…now…now she wasn't so sure. Star had a point about David, he was the type that nearly any woman could swoon over. A tough call definitely.

"It's too early to tell," She admitted, though it sounded bad, "I mean, we've all changed…I don't know if we still have anything between us. I know he's hurt over Terra and all, but I don't want to out of sympathy…do you understand what I'm getting at? I hate the way it sounds because it sounds terrible."

"I completely understand Raven," Starfire assured, "he may not look at you or have the same feelings anymore, or even vice versa. Just give it time, maybe even start from square one again and get to know one another again if necessary. Who knows? It could be exciting."

"I'm anxious with anticipation," Raven deadpanned, not thrilled at the idea, but saw the practicality of it. "I'll try, I got to see if he's even remotely interested in me anymore. Like I said…people change."

"After the break up with Terra…a good hunch says he will." Star smiled contently, "if you need any advice…I'm here for you."

"To think I would instantly disregard that statement back when I last knew you," Raven laughed, "I guess you're going to be the big sister or something now to me?"

"The Titans aren't family for nothing, Raven," she answered, wrapping her arms around Raven to give her a gentle hug. "I got to watch out for my baby sister after all, don't I?"

"Starfire…I'm older than you by almost a year, well, an Earth year anyway," Raven pointed out, both of them getting a kick out of it.

"Either way, Rae," Star continued, "I'll look out for you. If you do decide to rekindle whatever you had with Gar, let me know, maybe I can bring Richard along and we can double date."

"One thing at a time, Star," Raven stated, "we only have to rebuild and renovate the Tower, as well as get you guys back into a superhero mindset."

Gecko topped the stairs, coming into view from the stairwell, his arms completely laden with various cleaning supplies and instruments to do so. It was a feat in itself at how he was able to carry it all at once.

"I heard you ladies laughing on the way up," Gecko commented as he placed everything on the counter, sorting the various cleaning supplies out, "what were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, David," they both replied in unison, almost in the same sing-song tone, riling up another round of laughter from them.

Though scratching his head at the spectacle, he could do nothing more than stand there and simply smile at the fact Raven was laughing, something she rarely did even when they were by themselves…she was surrounded by friends who loved her and was happy again. Though he knew them to all be close, Gecko finally saw firsthand at how much they considered one another family.

Mere moments later, Raven and Star had armed themselves with a pair of cleaning gloves and prepared to get to work.

"Hold on a minute, girls," David spoke, stopping them, "let me get all the trash and stuff taken care of first."

"David, that's a nice gesture and all," Star spoke, "but there's tons of it everywhere, we will get everything taken care of quicker if we work together."

"You need not lay a finger, Starfire," he assured, giving Raven a sly look.

"He's too nice for his own good."

"You don't need to tell me twice, Star, I've lived with him for the past few years…I know," she said jokingly, "it's a lot easier to just let him do whatever it is that he wants to do."

"I don't suppose he some of your stubbornness has rubbed off of you onto him, has it?" Starfire questioned, getting a blank stare from Raven, "I'm only kidding, Raven."

"If by being stubborn, you mean I have leverage over him, then yes." She pointed out. "I don't know why he subjugates himself to me like he does, we are nothing more than close friends now, yet, he still waits on me hand and foot and heeds my beck and call, no matter what. Not that I'm complaining, it's just…intriguing."

"If it is one thing that I've learned while I've been living on Earth amongst humans, Raven, it's this," Starfire explained with a smirk, "once you get men wrapped around your finger, they stay there. Richard does the same for me now. You thought he was painfully obvious before at showing his feelings towards me, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Star…I wasn't really around all that much when you two got together," Raven painfully pointed out, remembering a time long ago she wished would just remain buried in the past and leave her be. "If it's anything like what David was doing for me, even still does, it should be quite the spectacle."

Starfire simply nodded in agreement, knowing that with everything that has happened, bringing up the past and its accompanying negative memories was the last thing she wanted to do. Now was a time of rejoice, their friends and team of Titans were whole once more. Tainting this second blessing was not in store for either of them.

"Are you sure it's fine to let David handle all of this?" Starfire questioned peculiarly, standing once more from her seated position beside Rae on the counter.

"Like I said, he wants to do something his way, he's going to do it without question, I've given up on steering him otherwise…why?"

"...why don't you and I go out for lunch and really catch up, and spend some quality time with my best friend and family?" She suggested, holding up a credit card she procured out of her purse, "…maybe even a little shopping, Richard's treat?"

"I don't know, Star, it's not right to leave him here to do all the work."

"To do what?" David questioned, nearly startling the both of them.

"Star was asking me if I wanted to go out for lunch and whatnot, I don't want to leave you here to do everything," Raven explained, "it's not right."

"Go ahead, I don't have a problem with it, Rae," Gecko assured with a nod, "you haven't seen your friends in what…5 years? Go have a little fun, we both know it's been some time since you have. I can keep myself pre-occupied with this mess, besides; I'm doing my part by helping out…that's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, David, I assure you I'll make it up to you somehow."

"She'll make it worth your while," Starfire chimed in with a devious smile, getting Raven to blush with embarrassment. It was clear she wanted to leave as soon as possible before Starfire could open her mouth again and make her uncomfortable once more.

"Umm…heh…you two have fun now," David attempted to remain composed once he finally understood what Starfire was getting at. Though in a joking fashion, it still managed to get to him in its own little ways.

He stood there, watching as the girls proceeded towards the stairwell, talking amongst themselves. Gecko then turned, looking over the mess before him in dire need of cleaning.

"Well, well, well," he spoke to the "opposition" that stood in his way. "It's just you and me now. There's only one way to get rid you, and I happen to have the solution."

A short car ride later brought Star and Raven to a nice restaurant tucked away in the skyscrapers of downtown, a little more expensive than what Raven was used to, but food none the less.

"I still feel bad for letting him do what all of us were supposed to do, Star," Raven commented as she looked out the window with a sigh.

"You heard him," Star reasoned with a smile, "he said for us to have fun, that is what we are doing…having fun."

"I guess," she answered, turning her attention back to Star, "…sorry if I don't seem to talkative, I'm still trying to get over the overwhelming feelings that are going on at the moment, I mean, so much has happened since I last saw any of you…a lot has happened to me…it's just so much."

"It's okay, Raven, I understand, we are all experiencing the same thing to a degree. Maybe not as much as you are, but it is still there nevertheless. Let's make way for the future now though and forget the terrible things that have happened to all of us, it is time to turn over a new leaf after all."

"I suppose you're right," Raven agreed, thumbing through the menu, astonished at the astronomical prices of some of the entrees she read. "Since this is "us" time and time for us to bond once more, Richard said something about you being a model, how long have you been doing that?"

"Not long after we wed," she answered, "Richard always said I should be one, but I didn't know if I was pretty enough. I'm no different than many of the women of Earth."

"More often than not, Star," Raven informed, "most women have to force themselves to look the way they do, strenuous diets, plastic surgery, you name it, they'll do it. You have more natural beauty than anything."

"I've never looked at it that way before, but it makes sense. You're just as beautiful as I am, Raven, you ever thought of doing something similar?"

"Oh please," Raven countered, caught off-guard by the remark, "modeling isn't exactly my thing, besides, my scars kinda prevent me from even thinking about it. I'm not even close to you in beauty, Star."

"Oh, don't talk like that," Starfire commented, "you would have to be to have two different men after your heart, both of which, well, one formerly and a current one are quite the keepers if you ask me. I am willing to admit that Gar was stunning in his unique ways when he was in his prime."

"I'm willing to agree with you there as well," Raven added, surprised that Star actually laid eyes on Gar in that fashion. "I've had passing fads with Richard and even Cyborg, just childish crushes though."

"We've all been there before, it's nothing to hide, I assure you. All that matters is that I found the man I truly love and I know that he feels the same way about me. We've been married for going on 3 years."

"You guys thinking about starting a family?"

"I've ran it by him once or twice, but he seems to avoid it all costs for some reason. Granted, having children is a big step forward, but I feel that we are ready."

"Since we are reforming the Titans, is that going to cause a problem with your plans, Star? That's the last thing I want to do." Raven explained, not realizing that Star and Richard had such plans.

"As I said before and will say again, I am willing to put my plans on hold for you and the others, Raven. We are still young and lively; a little while longer should not make any difference. It will also possibly give Richard some more time to think if he is ready or not to take that step forward."

"It makes sense, but both of you will be great parents, I know you will," Raven gave an encouraging word.

"What about you, Raven? You ever thought about children?"

"To be quite honest…I haven't," Raven answered, "I wasn't even all that interested in relationships period up until right before I left the team and…well, you know what happened. That said, I don't know if I would be a good mother if that day was to ever come."

"You have always put others before you; you're sound and logical in thought." Starfire stated in a positive tone, "and protecting the ones you care about is high on your priority list…those are all excellent parenting qualities from what I understand, Raven."

"Like a lot of things," she admitted, "it all sounds good and well up until one actually takes part in it. I'm not saying I won't ever have children…I've just never thought I would with anyone."

"When the time comes…you will know," Star smiled, resting a sisterly hand upon Raven's. "I'm curious about something." She added.

"Ask away, Star, I'm more than happy to answer anything you've got for me."

"What's your secrets?"

"Beg your pardon?" Raven asked, confused.

"Your secrets, what do you do to stay in such amazing shape?" she explained.

"Oh, that…" Raven understood, "we've been over this already, Star, comparing you to me, you're a goddess."

"We just had a talk about this, Raven, don't be so hard on yourself, now come one, I'm dying to know."

"Well…if you insist," she added with a sigh, "it's a combination of thing, really. From what I told you guys already, you know that I wasn't just traveling, but surviving. I did stock up on supplies before I went anywhere, but they would eventually run out, so I was forced to live off the land. Up until I made it to Tokyo before coming here, I hadn't had a decent meal in a long time, but I managed. I was far from malnourished, but things could have been better."

"What kind of exercises do you do then?"

"I guess they are considered exercising, but I picked up martial arts to actually be an effective member of the Titans again since I no longer can conjure or control my powers…think of it as me being similar to Richard now. In addition to practicing my arts, I do a lot of cardio and stamina building to strengthen my body as well."

"That's all you do and you look like you do?" Star asked, astonished with a hint of feeling Raven wasn't going into details.

"I can't give you all my secrets, Star," she joked with a slight laugh, "trust me, you'll get to see exactly what I do when we get thing rolling with the team again, alright?"

"We'll see," Starfire said in a playful manner, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"That I can agree with you on," Raven smirked, "let's make it quick though, I want to get back to the Tower as soon as possible, I still feel a little guilty about letting David do everything."

Meanwhile the girls caught up, as well as shared insight into the others' lives, the Tower was bustling with activity, the most it had seen in years. Cyborg and Gar, a little too old to be called "boy" at this point, were scouring the basement of Titans' Tower to see what needed replaced. The core and location of most of the systems implemented in the Tower's construction existed in the basement and lower levels underground. Needless to say, things weren't looking too good in the financial department of things.

"Looks like this doohickey needs replaced, Cy," Gar spoke, picking up the remnants of a large machine that had been stripped down and vandalized for money. "I don't know what it is."

"Of course you don't, your little pea brain couldn't handle the large words," Cyborg joked, jotting it down on his list, "I'm already getting a sick feeling in my stomach at the amount of money that this is all going to cost to get this place up and running again. It's like I'm pretty much rebuilding it from the ground up once more.

"Richard's handling that at the moment, using his and Mr. Wayne's leverage in business to "acquire" funds from the city to help out with some of the costs. Between him and quite possibly one of the richest men in America…I think it can be done."

"Why doesn't he just ask Wayne? He's his boss, isn't he? Last I remember, those two are close friends or at least knew one another. If he was generous to give Richard a job at Wayne Enterprises here in Jump City, then why not?"

Gar snatched the paper of tallied costs thus far from Cyborg.

"You really think that he'd go to him and ask him for…" he paused, looking at the paper, his eyes growing wide, "…6…million…dollars?"

"That's not even all of it, sadly," Cyborg commented, retrieving the paper once more from Gar. "It's most of the important stuff though."

"You suggested that Richard should make a trip to Gotham City all the way across the United States to ask Bruce Wayne, THE Bruce Wayne for 6 million dollars? Man, Cy…I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of all of us."

"I'll show you how smart I am, you little…" he threatened, but stopped himself, knowing that there would be time to get his cohort back after business had been settled.

"I'm just jerking your chain, man," Gar assured, patting Cy on the shoulder, "we'll figure something out, who knows, Richard may come through for us in the end."

"What about you? Didn't you get money from your parents or something?"

"Trust me, if I had any of it left, I would," Gar explained, almost ashamed, "I spent a good bit of it on that tribute to Raven…which all seems naught now, but it is beside point. I donated quite a bit of it, and used the rest to get me that apartment downtown where I've been for the past few years. I've got about 200 to my name, Cy, I bet that will buy a really expensive bolt for one of those multi-million machines you need."

Knowing he was just joking, he didn't need to question him about it in any regard, but his attention was caught as he stepped forward, only to hear the crunching of broken glass beneath his feet.

"What the hell?" Cyborg said to himself, his flashlight looking at his feet, the reflections of hundreds of broken glass particles shimmering back. Using his flashlight, it followed the broken glass to its source…but it abruptly stopped at the side of a tarp, the very same that covered the T-Car. Rushing to the side of the concealed car where the glass was the most condensed in grouping, he lifted the tarp, finding what he wished he had not. The rear passenger's side window had been busted out.

"Why would someone do this to my baby?" He asked to no one in particular, turning his head to see the girls pulling up in Star's car from the tunnel entrance they had opened only that morning. Cyborg's focus was soon shifted from his car to the fact that they had been elsewhere instead of helping out with the Tower.

"Where have you two been? You're supposed to be up stairs cleaning stuff up."

"Just calm down, Cy, everything's in good hands," Raven assured as they exited the vehicle, bags in hand, "Star wanted to take me out for lunch and do a little shopping, how could I refuse?"

"Raven could most definitely use a few additions to her wardrobe, many of her articles of clothing are well worn." Starfire attempted to justify.

"When there's work to be done," he pointed out, "this is all your idea, Raven, I'd expect you to help out with things, we can't do it all."

"Come on, I'll show you that we did exactly what you asked us to do and it is indeed done," Raven stated, motioning for Cyborg and Gar to follow them.

"So you two managed to clean the entire Tower from top to bottom, get rid of all the garbage, broken glass, and everything else, making it ready for me to start replacing things like windows and whatnot?"

"Yes, yes, and…yes," Raven assured with confidence.

"In a single afternoon? I think not," Gar protested, "Even for you two, considering the fact that neither of you have been here."

"If the two of you would like to see for yourselves, just follow me."

Not to be shown up and proved otherwise, Cy and Gar followed Starfire and Raven up the staircase that had seen more use in the past few days than it had in its entire existence because the elevator wasn't operational yet.

Not a single doubt in her mind, Raven led them to the entrance hall to Titans Tower, one of the worst-stricken areas that seen the most vandalism and damage over time. Without a pause, she motioned for them to open the door from the stairwell that led into the hall. The two of them did so, enveloped in silence.

"Well, what do you think?" Raven asked, smiling at Star.

"Wow…," was all that both of them could manage at the sight. Even though the windows and furniture were missing, as well as the carpet being all but intact, it was…pristine. Everything had been cleaned, as well a fresh coating of paint on the walls to rid themselves of the plague of graffiti, the aroma still drifting in the air.

"About as good as it is going to get before the rest of the repairs are made, right?" Raven commented, snapping them out of their trance-like state in awe from the sight.

"Let's see the rest of the Tower then," Gar challenged, "I'll admit, it looks nice in here, real nice. Your job isn't over with until the rest of the Tower looks like this, remember that."  
"I assure you it is, but since you have doubts, let's continue the tour, shall we?" Raven motioned in a playful manner.

"How did you know that he would be able to accomplish everything while we were gone, Raven?" Starfire questioned, even perplexed at what they saw.

"I said to have faith, didn't I?"

"You made your friend David do this, didn't you? Raven, I'd expect something like that out of Gar in trying to swindle somebody into doing their work for them." Cyborg commented, getting a glare from the green changeling.

"He actually offered," Starfire pointed out, "we would have never left if he hadn't offered to do it for us. He insisted in most definitely."

"I told you how he is, guys, I wasn't kidding when I said he'd go the extra mile when it came to helping us out," Raven stated with a slight shrug, "I am surprised he is showing this much compassion for the Titans when he isn't officially part of them, well, yet I hope anyway."

"Well, I'm sure Richard will be more than willing to add him to the roster and put him somewhere, even here maybe. God knows we need the help."

"Yeah, especially after what those H.I.V.E. kids were doing to our guys," Gar regretfully mentioned.

"H.I.V.E. kids? I thought Nightwing pretty much put them down for good after he killed Brother Blood?" Raven stated, remembering the information she garnered on her travels.

"So did we, but maybe they weren't truly for the H.I.V.E., but rouges. All I know is these kids were Blood's top students, and he sent them on assassination missions…to kill Titans. The Titans lost a lot of good heroes because of them. Panthra, Kole and Gnarrk, I don't know who else they got after we disbanded, but they almost got Red Star, but he held his own to survive thankfully."

"So where are they now then?" Raven questioned seriously, "they need to be brought to justice and pay for their crimes against the Titan order."

"No one knows, it's like the disappeared into thin air and dropped off the face of the earth," Cyborg continued, "but if they are still as fanatical as they have been in the past…we might see them real soon again when they catch wind of us being back."

"Let them come, we'll put them in their place," Raven challenged, "in the meantime, let's focus on the matters at hand…I think we've all got enough on our minds already to dredge up the past like this."

"Can't be anymore right there," Gar added to the conversation, "it would help if home was actually home again and didn't have such a terrible draft, then we can focus on bringing the bad guys down again."

"All we're waiting on is for Cyborg to start buying all the new electronics and fixing stuff," Raven stated, glancing over at him as they topped the stairs.

"As soon as Richard gets us funding for us to play hero again, then I'm on it," Cyborg assured, "so let's see the rest of the Tower and if you girls are off the hook."

"Be my guest, you won't be disappointed."

Raven led the group through the door to the central room of the Tower. Though chilly from the constant winds through the broken windows, the room was void of trash and debris, and not a single speck of dust was in sight.

"Wow, he even shoveled all of the snow out of the room, too," Cyborg commented in disbelief, looking all around the room as he entered it, "…where is he?"

"Who…David?" Raven

"Who else? He's not in here, I'd like to thank him for doing all of this and saving us a lot of trouble," Cyborg commented.

It didn't take long to find David…seeing how he was passed out on the couch, snoring away as he slept. Clearly exhausted from working at such a furious pace to get the Tower clean from top to bottom…he deserved it.

"See, I told you he was good for it," Raven stated, playfully acting as if she deserved an apology, "anything to say, Cyborg?"

"Sorry for doubting you or him, happy?" He smirked, "As soon as Richard comes back…with good news I hope, I can get started."

"You know when he's going to be back?" Star questioned of Cyborg, "I know we all went off to do our own thing earlier this morning, but have any of you heard from him?"

"You're his wife, Star," Gar commented, "I figured you'd keep tabs on your man after all."

"No need to," Richard's voice startled all of them, turning in surprise to find him approaching them, a newspaper in hand.

"So…how did it go with the mayor?" Cyborg questioned, everyone waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"…I got us funding," he replied with a devious grin, acting as if things hadn't gone as planned.

The feelings were unanimous within the central room of the Tower as they were overjoyed to have a second chance to do good in Jump City once more, enough to wake Gecko up in a startle and fall off of the couch.

"Who…w-what's going on?" He asked with a yawn, stretching as he stood up.

"It's going to actually happen…we're actually going to be the Titans again, I can't believe it," Cyborg answered with a grin, turning his attention back to Richard. "So was it a quick and over with thing or what?"

"It took some persuading, I'll admit that," Richard stated, "but after a lengthy and logical proposal, he was all for it. Him and everyone else in the city, giving us a second chance to do what we were meant to do."

"What's the newspaper for?" Gar pondered, poking at it in his hand.

"Oh, nothing," he feigned, holding it up for everyone to see, "…just a little necessary publicity to get the ball rolling again and give this city the morale it needs to have hope again."

Everyone, including Gecko, gathered around Richard as he held the Jump City Chronicle up for everyone to see. The cover story in large print was as easy as the day to read, a picture of the bust on Rancid and his gang they had made last night, standing confidently as heroes once more over the spoils of victory to show that not all was lost in Jump City. The headline was enough to instill hope in one once more:

"Resurrection of Titans Miracle for City"

"Well, guys," Richard stated confidently, "I do believe that we have a city out there to protect. They're expecting us soon, real soon. I think we better get to work to prove to them we are the real deal again."

The phrase "actions, not words" applied all too well here as the Titans were ready to take the reigns as Jump City's protectors once more…after they had a base of operations again.


End file.
